


The Mind Does Some Crazy Shit

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cute, Demons, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Vampires, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 48,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Summary: Jon and Drew has been friends since high school, considering he's the only human friend he's ever had, but with what happened between Jon and Seth, what will happen when his own best friend falls in love with him?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Drew McIntyre, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so much I just had to write an Vampire/Human relationship type for them, since like I'm a vampire and demon fanatic with wrestlers xD
> 
> I put Jon instead of Dean cause I actually don't know why xD hope you enjoy this!

Jon walked down the street in the cold winter snow to work. He and Renee Young, his best friend, own a little cafe in town. They both opened it when they was in college ten years ago and saved up enough money for everything to run the place. And to this very day it was actually quite popular. They closed it on Sundays, but for some reason, Renee called him and told him to come on down there. 

So here he was. 

Walking down to the cafe, whether it was rain or shine, cold or hot weather. He couldn't use the green convertible because Renee had it but he didn't mind it at all. He liked to walk anyway. 

When he made it to the cafe, he took out the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, walking inside. The front, where most of their customers sat and socialize, was dark and empty, so he walked around to the back of the kitchen. He caught a sense of some baked pastries they make, along with the coffee and other drinks. 

He found the room was dark as well. 

_This better not be a prank like last time._

He thought to himself, the memories of when Renee fooled him into coming to the cafe by scaring the living shit out of him and blasted with whipped cream in the face. 

He huffed as he looked around. "Renee, you here or what?" He called out. 

Suddenly the lights flickered on and he let out a shout as every single one of his friends popped out from unexpected places. "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!" 

Renee, Becky Lynch, Roman Reigns, The New Day, Sasha Banks, Finn Balor, Bayley, Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre and his boyfriend Seth???? 

_That's right! It's mines and Seth's five year anniversary! How could I forget?!_

His boyfriend walked up to him with an adorable smile on his face. The brunette gave him a tight embrace and a long sweet smooch. "Happy anniversary Jon." 

The blonde gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek as he smiled back. "Happy anniversary to you too babe!" He said happily. He looked down at the metal kitchen table where everyone was gathered and laughed.

There was the most cutest and most hilarious cake Jon had ever seen. It was one layer that had all of the colors of the rainbow as the icing and literally had red roses and pink hearts all over the edges of the cake. In the middle it read: **Happy Anniversary Jon and Seth!**

The exclamation point at the end could be seen as a small dick as well.

Jon laughed as he looked back at Seth with a smirk on his face. Brown orbs met baby blue ones as Seth put an arm around Jon's waist. "Seth, this is hilarious and cute. Who made this?"

The brunette nodded his head toward to Renee who raised her hand up in the air with a huge smile on her face. "I baked it just for you! I don't even regret putting that small dick in there as a decor either!"

The couple let out a laugh and thanked her as Renee and Finn went to go grab some plates and utensils for everyone. 

While Seth cut the cake, Jon helped out by giving everyone a slice which was in rainbow layers. 

Once everyone got a piece, the couple then stood in a corner of the room, talking and eating while everyone else was either goofing around or just talking in general. 

"So do you have anything planned for tonight?" Jon asked as he took a bite off of his plate. He looked at the brunette and could tell from his very own eyes that something was wrong. 

He looked highly upset. "Um... Well, you see, Mayor Angle wanted me to patrol around the woods outside of the city for a few hours. He thinks The Authority is planning an attack over there so I won't be able to come home until around eight or nine." He sighed with slight irritation.

Jon frowned as he put his empty plate down on the table and crossed his arms. 

Mayor Angle had been making some odd requests for the brunette to patrol certain areas in case The Authority decided his next attack on the vampire. It had been going on for a couple of weeks as well. 

"Baby..." Seth grabbed the blonde's hands and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's. "I'm sorry. But hey don't be sad. I promise I'll call you when I get home and I'll pick you up from your house. We can do whatever you want." 

Jon smiled as Seth leaned forward and gave him a forehead kiss. "Okay. You better keep your promise or I'll kick your ass for it." He said playfully.

"Heh you wish." Seth had a smirk on his face when Jon pouted. At that moment, their friend Roman came up to the couple with a huge smile on his face. "Hey there! Just wanted to say congrats to you guys!" He said as he gave Seth a hug along with Jon. 

Back in high school, Roman had a huge crush on Seth but also was a stalker as well. But when Jon and Seth started dating, Roman gotten mad and still was stalking him, but decided to stop after he figured he had no chance with him. 

He and Jon were sort of friends but strangely enough, he always ignored him. 

"Thanks Rome!" Seth said as he wrapped an arm around the blonde.

Roman looked over at Jon, and he could tell instantly that he was absolutely jealous in his eyes. But Jon shook it off when Roman also mentioned that Becky wanted to see him.

"Be back in a second!" He smiled, and walked off to go find Becky, leaving the human alone.

That was until he saw his other vampire best friend, Drew McIntyre.

Also well known as The Scottish Psychopath to everyone but to Jon, he was just another vampire, they both were extremely close. Jon knew his secrets and Drew knew his. Hell, he was probably closer to the Scot more than Renee. Jon was so close to him, he actually makes the cold stone vampire smile and laughing when they're alone. 

"Aye Jon, congrats on your five years with Tiny Ball Rollins." He said.

Jon rolled his eyes playfully at him but smiled. "Thanks Drew. You're too sweet." 

The vampire's stone cold expression softened and gave Jon a small smile. "You're welcome. So what does he have planned?" He asked.

Jon looked over to the floor and shrugged his shoulders. "Weeeeelll..."

Drew raised an eyebrow at him. "He's got nothing now does he?"

"Pfft. Yeah he does."

"Well what is it then?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

_Damnit. I hate it when he does this!_

Jon thought to himself as he looked back at him with his hands on his hips. "Um, whatever I want you little shit!" He said victoriously gave Drew the stink eye. 

He had won the battle!!

"And what do you wanted to do?"

_Oh..._

"Uhh... I haven't thought about that." Jon sweat-dropped as Drew smirked and shook his head.

"Damnit Drew! Don't laugh at me! Not everyone knows what they want every minute of their lives!" Jon argued with the vamp. He ended up getting his hair ruffled by Drew and they ended playfully wrestling each other to the ground only for Jon tapping out once he was lying on the floor with the vampire on top and whacked him upside the forehead. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Jon pouted. 

Drew rubbed the back of his head from the slight pain from his best friend and shrugged. "I just felt like it." He smirked.

The blonde rolled his eyes at him and Drew gently patted his head with a small smile. "Hope you get what you want or I'll kick Seth's ass myself." 

He helped Jon up from the floor and saw from the corner of his eye that Renee was looking at him, trying not to snicker at them both. 

After an hour had gone by, everyone left. Surprisingly they were all busy. 

Becky had to fix up her car, The New Day had to get back to their office for another case, Finn had to go to go back to the underworld to protect one of the kings down there, since of course he's a demon. Sasha went to go shopping with her brother, Dolph and Bayley had a date. Drew had to go hunting for a mission from the secret agency he worked for. And Renee just wanted to take Jon home to pick out something for his date with Seth. Jon had offered for Roman to come as well but the half vampire declined, saying he was volunteering at the hospital. 

Renee drove the convertible back to the house as Aerosmith was playing on the radio, but Jon didn't pay that much attention to the song. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "STOP THE CAR!!!" He shouted. 

Renee halted the car to a stop and looked over at her best friend with an annoyed look on her face. "WHAT THE HELL JON?!" 

The blonde just smirked at her as he pointed to his left. "Can we stop over at Walmart? I gotta go get some things." 

Renee just stared at him until another car behind them honked over at them repeatedly. She sighed heavily as she switched on her left turn signal and turned toward Walmart. "You better be glad you're my best friend." 

When they arrived at Walmart, Jon grabbed everything and headed back home. He thought it would be a great idea to sneak into Seth's house while he wasn't home and cook him their favorite meal. And when he comes home, Jon would be dressed up and have a fancy dinner waiting for him. 

Renee thought it was a great idea once he explained what he wanted to do, so after she helped Jon put up everything, they both rushed up the stairs to Jon's room, where Renee was already in his closet, throwing clothes around all over his bed, while he sat down cross legged as he saw his best friend raiding his clothes. 

"Oh my gosh!! This would look so good on you! When did you get this? I could've borrowed this when I went out with Finn!" Renee turned toward Jon with the cream colored woolly sweater in her hand. 

"No you couldn't cause you would destroy it by then, I know how you are with cream colored shirts." He said bluntly. 

Renee rolled her eyes at him and went back at the clothing choices. He just loved to mess with her. 

"Oh! You should wear this to your dinner!" Renee said showing Jon a dark grey jacket along with a plain white T-shirt to go with it, black tight skinny jeans and with his new Nike's that he gotten as a gift recently. 

He shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at the clothing on the bed. "Maybe." 

"Try it out! I wanna see how good it looks on you!" She said excitedly, and went out of the room, closing the door back for Jon's privacy. He got up, stripped out of his grey basketball shorts and a Black And Brave sweatshirt and tried the pair of clothing on. The shirt and the jacket fit perfectly, the skinny jeans alone was perfect considering how thick his ass was. 

After trying it on, he called for Renee to come back in, she smiled as she examined him. "Yep! You're definitely wearing that! Seth's gonna love that sexy ass!" She declared. 

Jon rolled his eyes as Renee laughed at her remark, he had to admit, the clothing did well and it was fucking sexy. 

"Okay, I'll wear this!" He said excitedly. After that, Renee left the room so that the blonde could take a relaxing shower, after drying himself off, he put on a pair of black joggers along with a white T-shirt that said, Not Today Ladies in bold red writing on the front.

He then went back into his room and settled down on his bed, checking his messages on his phone. Checking the time it was 4:36PM. He still had an hour and twenty five minutes until he left for Seth's house. Yes, he counted down to the last minute even. 

He decided to play Call Of Duty on his phone until the time was up, it was a pretty addicting game to say the least. By then he checked the time again, 

It was already around 5:30.

He got up from his spot on the bed and sighed. "Maybe I should start heading to Seth's now. I mean it's a half hour walk from here." He said to himself as he got dressed into the clothes. "By the time I'll get there, it'll be six by then." He murmured to himself as he tamed his curls a little and slipped on the dark grey jacket. He ran down the stairs to see Renee watching Wipeout on the flat screen TV. 

"Leaving?" She asked. 

"Yep." He replied back as he walked into the kitchen. 

"You taking the convertible?" 

"No, I'm just gonna walk."

He gently placed all of the ingredients for the dinner into a small bag and walked out to the front door. "I'll see you later Nee!"

Renee looked back at her best friend with a smirk. "Alright, text me when you coming home. Be careful! You know how some vamps and demons are!" 

Jon let out a little laugh at her. "Hey, I'm living with a demon though!" 

"Half demon! Just don't stay out too late, or I'm sending Finn out for you!" Renee joked as Jon went out the door, gently closing it right behind him. 

Being the only human in his group of friends, it was understanding that supernatural beings and humans tend to get along really well, it is common to be in a relationship for beings and humans to be together, but things get crazy once a being like Seth, or rather he is a vampire to be in love with a human like Jon, hell he was still surprised Seth hasn't turned him. 

On the other note, he sped walked over to Seth's house. The cold weather air blew gently against his face. 

He didn't know why but he could feel his heart beating faster. 

Was it excitement? 

Was it nervousness? 

No, it wasn't either one of those two. 

It was more like... 

A foreboding feeling, like something bad was going to happen? 

But what could it be? 


	2. You CHEATING SONUVABIOTCH

Jon pushed those feelings deep down aside of him when Seth's house came into view. The two-story sky blue house always put a smile on his face. It always had this homey safe feeling type ya know?

He looked over to his right to Drew's house, which was right across the street from Seth's. It was a tan two story house. It was nice and had also a homey and safe feeling type as well, but it was quaint and quiet most of the time.

He tore his eyes off of Drew's house and made his way up to Seth's. Seth always had his door unlocked in case anyone needed anything from his place but only his friends knew about that.

When Jon reached for the doorknob, that feeling came up bubbling up inside of him. It hit the blonde harder this time. His mind was telling him that there was seriously something wrong. But he didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary. He shook it off and gently turned the doorknob, pushing the door open and letting himself inside. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Noises from the living room stopped him in front of his tracks, heart started beating fast.

_Oh, I hope_ _he's_ _not home!_

The blonde made his way in, grocery bag in hand, into the living room. He looked around the corner, slowly being careful not to get caught if there was someone there.

It was an unbelievable sight Jon saw.

Heart stopping, a stinging feeling building up behind his eyes. His throat stung.

There sat Seth...

Kissing _Roman._

Seth's back was facing the blonde, but he couldn't tell what they were doing. They pulled away from the kiss, with Roman smiling. "I love you Seth." The half vampire said.

"I love you too, Roman." The brunette vampire replied.

Jon winced at what he said. He felt like someone ripped out his heart out of his chest and left for him to die.

He saw Roman lean down to give the vampire another passionate kiss. "Do you love me more than Jon?"

_Oh god, please no don't say it Seth._

"I do."

The bag slipped from the human's grip and landed on the floor with a big thud. A single tear rolled down Dean's face as he choked out. "S-Seth?"

He quickly turned to see Jon with a surprised look on his face, red eyes wide.

Roman looked surprised at first, but then gave Jon an evil smirk. "H-How could you?!" The blonde whispered.

Seth stood up from the spot of the couch and slowly made his way toward Jon. "Jon, it's not what it looks like." He said cautiously.

More tears fell as Jon turned around and raced out of the door, throwing it open and running down the street. "Jon! Wait, come back!!"

He ignored the vampire's pleas and kept on running. He ran toward the park since it wasn't that far, so that he could clear his mind.

××××××

Meanwhile, Drew's so called mission he had to do was doing _paperwork_ that The Organization ordered him to do.

"Lazy bastards can't do shit for themselves." He muttered to himself as he dropped his pen on his desk and leaned back in his chair, taking off his glasses with one hand and sighed. The Scot was hired to go on _real_ assassination missions, not to do paperwork like a fucking secretary for heaven's sake.

"Ugh, at least I can work in the comfort of my own home." He said to himself as he leaned back over to his desk in the bedroom, papers were stacked in front of him.

But he had a clear view of Seth's house in front of him. He looked over to spot Jon walking down the sidewalk with a bag in his hand. He stared over at the human with a smirk on his face.

"Well, he looks lovely tonight." He sighed to himself. He saw how Dean looked and he felt a burning sensation in his throat. "Damn, I wish I could just... Wait, what the bloody hell am I thinking?"

He frowned to himself, obviously he felt his face heat up. "Damnit Andrew, get it together. He's just your best friend. He's with Rollins, of course they love each other dearly. They've been together for the past five years. I don't think Jon will dump that bitch for me anytime soon. Plus he sees me as his best friend. If that's even the closest I can get to him then I'll take it."

He watched as Jon opened the door to Seth's house and walked inside, closing it behind him. The Scottish vampire sighed and went back over the paperwork he was assigned to, but he couldn't help but keep on glancing over at the window.

He just completely ignored the paperwork and looked out of the window. He watched as the door swung open again and Jon ran out, with Seth right behind him.

"Seth? Wait, isn't he supposed to be out patrolling the woods?" Drew questioned as he saw Seth calling out to Jon, but from Drew's window, he saw Jon headed toward the street where the park was.

He didn't know why but Drew jumped up from his chair quickly and pulled on his leather jacket over his black t-shirt. He ran down the stairs and put on his shoes, quickly grabbing his hunting knife he ran out the door, closing it with a slam. Within five minutes, the vanpire ran past the playgroud at the park, running deeper into the park looking for Jon. He stopped when he heard someone softly crying. He looked near the park fountain and saw Jon sitting on a park bench.

Drew looked around the area to make sure no one was around since you know Jon was a human being and quickly made his way over to the blonde.

Drew had never seen him very upset nor cry before. It made his dead heart hurt just by seeing his best friend like this. He jogged over to him and sat down beside him. "Jon?" He said as he put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Jon looked up at him, his baby blue eyes bloodshot, puffy and damped with tears. "D-Drew, what are y-you doing here?" He asked.

Drew gently wiped away the tears off of the human's soft cheek. "I saw you run out of Seth's house. What exactly happened?" He asked.

Jon tried to speak but he began to sob again. Drew pulled him into an embrace and rubbed his back smoothly. The blonde's face was buried into the crook of Drew's neck, his tears staining the vampire's shirt but Drew didn't care.

"H-He cheated on m-me. Drew, I walked in on him kissing R-Roman." He cried.

Drew stayed silent. He only just hugged him tighter. Jon's cries diminished into just hiccups and sniffles. His arms were wrapped around Drew's torso and his hands gripped his leather jacket.

"Seth is an idiotic little slutty cheating sonuvabitch for doing that to you. So   
is Roman."

Jon couldn't help but giggle slightly. He pulled away from Drew and wiped away his own tears. "Thank you for coming Drew." He said.

The Scot smiled slightly and rubbed Jon's cheek with his thumb.

Drew spotted Seth running toward them and grabbed Jon's hand as he arrived. "Jon, there you are! Listen, please I-" Seth was caught off by Jon getting up, his hand slipped out of Drew's grip and slapped the vampire in the face as hard as he could.

Seth was shocked, his face was turned to the left, eyes went wide. "You lying, cheating bastard!! How could you?!" The blonde yelled.

The brunette came back to his senses as he raised a hand for his side of the face. The slap was loud though and by the way it sounded, Drew knew it had to sting. "Please Jon, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

"How could you not mean cheating on me?! And with Roman out of all people?!" Jon fumed.

Drew looked between the two of them and he could tell that Seth was hurting from this. "Jon, I-I love you! Please, I've always loved you!" He said as he took both of Jon's hands into his own hands. The blonde snatched his hands away from him and shook his head.

"But not as much as you love Roman right?! Because that's _exactly_ what I heard you say to that bitch!"

_Ouch, Seth really messed up big time..._

Drew thought to himself as he kept on observing the both of them. "Please Jon. I'm sorry! It'll never happen again! Just forgive me!" He begged.

"Fuck no! We are _over_ Seth! I never want to talk to you again!" Jon yelled as he took off something from his wrist and threw it at Seth.

The vampire struggled to catch the object in his hands and looked down at it. It was the locket that he had given Jon when they was in high school.

He looked back up at Jon looking away from him, averting his eyes to Drew. The Scot could see the vampire's tears well up in his eyes but instead of that, he stared at the taller vampire and walked off away from them.

Once Seth was gone, Jon sighed and sat back down on the bench, putting his face in his hands.

Drew hesitated for a moment before he reached out and rubbed his back. "Hey... You alright?"

The blonde lifted his head and smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Drew had a worried look on his face, knowing that Jon looked like he was about to cry again but was holding it back.

"Hey, you could come back to my house if you like..." The Scot said, which made Jon sighing, nodded his head and stood up, but he immediately was grabbed by his vampire friend bridal style. He felt his face heat up a little as he gave Drew a look. "What?"

Jon shook his head and put a good grip on Drew. "N-Nothing..."

Drew raised an eyebrow at the sudden reaction but shook it off and ran back to his house with Jon in his arms.

Once they were back at his place, Drew placed the blonde on the couch. Along with that, Drew made him and Jon some hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and put it on a plate. He came back to the living room with the drinks and sat the plate on the table. He handed him a mug and wrapped a blanket around the human since he was shivering. He sat down beside him and looked at Jon, studying his face.

Jon's eyes and cheeks was still red and puffy from crying. The blonde took a sip from the mug Drew gave him and sighed.

"I've should've known... "

Drew shook his head and took a sip from his mug. "Jon, there's no way you could've known he was cheating."

"Yes there is. I just ignored all the signs. Every time he would cancel a date or have some favor from Mayor Angle, it all seemed suspicious to me... But my dumbass self pushed my own feelings down deep inside and settled out for our next date... I'm so fucking stupid!" He ranted on.

Drew couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his hot chocolate and put it down on the table with a thud and grabbed both sides of Jon's face, which made him jump at the sudden interaction and looked straight into those bright blue orbs of his. "Don't you dare call yourself stupid. The only stupid person I know is Rollins for losing the best human being ever."

Jon could feel his cheeks heat up again and looked down.

_He looks absolutely adorable when he blushes._

The vampire thought to himself as he let go of him.

Jon sighed and drunk the rest of the hot chocolate, putting the empty mug back on the table and relaxed on the couch. "Uh... I should be probably be on my way back home. I do have work in the morning." He said as he took off the blanket that was wrapped on his shoulders and stood up.

"I'll drive you home then. I wouldn't want you running into Seth." Drew said sympathetically which made Jon smile. He took both the empty mugs off the table and put them in the sink in the kitchen.

Then they both walked out onto the driveway to Drew's black Harley-Davidson motorcycle. He took the helmets from the compartment and handed one to Jon.

The blonde slipped it over his head as Drew did the same. He climbed on and flipped the kickstand. Jon climbed on and wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist.

"You ready?" Drew asked.

"Ready when you are." Jon replied.

Drew started the engine and then he drove off down the road.

It didn't take long for them to reach Jon's house. Once he parked in the driveway, Jon climbed off and took off his helmet.

"Thanks for the ride man." The blonde said.

The Scot nodded his head at him before he spoke. "No problem. But hey... If you ever need anything, call me."

Jon couldn't help but smile and handed the vampire the spare helmet and gave him a hug.

Drew watched the human walked inside the house and closed it right behind him, but he suddenly had a burning sensation in his throat and quickly he put the spare helmet back into the compartment and drove off.

Once Drew got back to the house, he closed the door behind him and made his way toward the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and went to the freezer for a bag of blood, he quickly poured the liquid into the glass and put it in the microwave and turned on the timer for it.

He quickly took off his jacket and his shoes, leaving them near the table, he heard the beeping sound of the microwave. His breathing hitched as he calmly grabbed the cup, and leaned against the wall as he put the warm red liquid in his mouth, hitting his throat. Letting out a deep breath, he swallowed and wiped the blood stain from his mouth. He closed his eyes and relaxed. "Fuck that was too close." He said to himself as he washed out the cup and went upstairs to his room, laying down in his chair and looked out at the window.

He couldn't stop thinking about what just happened between Seth and Jon. And what would've happened if Jon didn't end up leaving his house.

He kept thinking about the human as he put his head down on the table. "Guess this is my chance..." He yawned and ended up falling asleep with his head down on the table, forgetting about the paper work that sat there.


	3. Cry Me A Fucking River

Jon walked inside the house, his heart was still felt like it was broken into a million itty bitty little pieces though after being with Drew. He heard Renee running down the stairs and gave him a warm smile. "Hey, what are you doing back here? You forgot something?" She asked.

The images of Seth and Roman kissing and their words to each other flashed through the blonde's mind.

_"Do you love me more than Jon?"_

_"I do."_

Jon shook his head as his eyes began to water. Renee gave him a worried look as he stood there. "What happened?"

Jon bursted into tears, making the half demon running up to him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened Jon?"

_Damnit_ _! Why am I crying? I'm the one who broke up with him! It still hurts though..._

Renee gently held the sides of Jon's face as she questioned him again. "Did he cancel?!"

He shook his head, if only it was that...

"Jon, tell me what happened!" Renee said once again. Jon managed to get himself together and softly spoke up. "I caught S-Seth kissing R-Roman!"

Renee gasped and wrapped him up in a hug. "Awh, it's gonna be alright. He never deserved you anyway. And as for Roman, I always knew he was a whore." She said.

He sniffed as Renee let go of him and sighed. "Drew called the both of them slutty cheating son of a bitches."

Renee just bursted out laughing. "Oh man! That's so true!"

The half demon took him upstairs to his room and told him to relax or she would punch him for it. Jon knew she was joking about it as well. He took another hot shower and put on a plain red sweatshirt and some black shorts that actually showed the shape of his ass. He then was chilling on his bed when the phone blared off. He grabbed it off of the nightstand and scrunched up his face.

It was Seth trying to call him.

He pressed the decline button, sending him straight to voicemail.

"What makes him think I want to talk his ass?" He mumbled to himself. Then his phone went off again.

This time it was Roman calling...

Jon knew instantly that he probably just wanted to brag about how he stole Seth from him. He ended rejecting his call too.

Although, after a few minutes, his phone kept beeping, getting text messages and calls from Seth. "Ugh, why won't he leave me alone?!" He groaned as he grabbed his phone again and made it pretty clear that he didn't want to talk to him again.

He blocked both his and Roman's numbers and put the phone back on the nightstand. He buried his face into his pillow.

There was a small knocking sound on his bedroom door. "Come in." He called out. The door opened to reveal Renee popping her head inside. "Hey, I got you something." She smiled.

She pushed the door open wider and walked in with a plate of Jon's favorite fries and a bottle of Mountain Dew. Jon smiled as he sat up from his spot on the bed. "Thanks Renee, you're the best." He said. Renee handed the human his food and drink and sat beside him on the bed.

"Feel better?" She asked after Jon ate his food and drink. "Yeah."

After that, they both was just chilling in his bedroom and talked for a few hours. "So wait, you think Finn is going to ask you out again tomorrow?" He asked.

Renee nodded and smirked. "I think so. He's been asking if I've been busy with anything lately. I think it's adorable how he tries too hard."

Jon couldn't help but smile.

It was true. Renee and Finn had been getting closer over the past few days. Jon had just wished the demon had the balls to ask her to be his girlfriend already.

He yawned heavily and stretched, eyes getting heavy. "You look tired. I'll leave you to get some rest. Goodnight Jon." Renee said as she got off the bed and toward the door. "Night Renee." He called back and Renee turned off the light as she left, closing the door behind him.

Jon snuggled under the blankets and drifted off into a warm, dreamless slumber.

The next morning, his eyes slowly opened, instantly shutting them back up when the light from his window hit his eyes. He groaned and slowly sat up. He went to rub his face with his face with his hand but ended up grabbing a sticky note. He snatched it off and read it.

_Hey_ _Jon,_   
_Bayley volunteered to take your place at the cafe today since I concluded that you wouldn't want to work because of yesterday. I'll be back late tonight because I have a date with Finn. Don't eat my food_ _XD_   
_Love, Renee <3_

"Ugh, what the fuck happened yesterday?... Oh yeah..." The blonde muttered softly. Renee was right. He didn't want to go to work today. 

_I'll probably be up for it tomorrow..._

  
He thought to himself as he rolled out of bed and fell on the floor with a thud. The carpet felt so soft, he curled up into a ball and just stayed there. However, his stomach began to scold him for not getting any food. He groaned louder than before, getting up off the floor and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, stuffing it into his hoodie pocket.

He slowly walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, making himself a Philly Cheese Steak hot pocket and sat criss-crossed on the couch in the living room. He nibbled on the hot pocket and watched his recordings of Attack On Titan.

Jon literally loved how fucking hot Levi was when his phone went off. He grabbed it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

It was a text message from Drew.

**_Drew- Get up dude, we're going somewhere._ **

Jon dropped his hot pocket on his plate and answered him back.

**_Jon- No thanks._ **

His phone went off again not to late.

**_Drew- I wasn't asking._ **

**_Jon- But I don't want too._ **

**_Drew- I'll be there in a few minutes. You better be ready or I'm dragging you out in your pajamas._ **

**_Jon-_ ** **_Uggghhh_ ** **_fine you_ ** **_lil_ ** **_shit_ ** **_xP_ **

Jon jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, occasionally tripping over a step. "There's no way in hell he's dragging me out in this." He murmured to himself.

He went up to his room and got out a pair of blue holy jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and some black boots along with a leather jacket. He stuffed his phone into his back pocket and ran back downstairs. He plopped down on the couch and enjoyed the rest of his hot pocket while waiting on Drew.   
××××××

Drew slipped his phone into the pocket of his black leather jacket when he finished texting Jon. Renee called him last night and told him Jon was still upset about Seth. So he decided to do something nice for him today.

"I hope he likes this." He said to himself as he grabbed his keys off of his dresser and walked downstairs. He walked outside, locking up the door and got on his motorcycle, slipping the helmet on and started the engine. He drove off and headed toward Jon's house.

The vampire made it there in no time at all. He stood his bike on the kickstand and took off his helmet. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door. "Coming!" He heard the most beautiful voice call out.

Drew closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't mess this up." He reassured himself and he opened his eyes to see Jon.

Drew couldn't help but stare at him as Jon smiled. "Hey Drew, come on in, I just have to grab something from upstairs."

He moved aside to let Drew in and the vampire closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but sneak a look at Jon as he went back up the stairs.

Drew had the same burning feeling in his throat, he shook it off but instantly he started breathing hard, he quickly took out a little tube from his back pocket, seeing the red liquid and took a swig at it. "Ugh, damnit." He sighed to himself as he threw away the tube in the trash can.

He got out his phone and sent Renee a message.

**_Drew-_ ** _**Tube's gone, but I think I'll be okay.** _

_**Renee- Damn, okay just make sure don't do anything stupid while you're out with Jon. Stop by the cafe** _ **_!_ **

**_Drew- Will do._ **

He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket as Jon quickly came back downstairs with a grey beanie and had black studs on his ears.

"Alright, I'm ready." He smiled.

They walked outside and hopped on the motorcycle.

"So where are we going exactly?" Jon asked.

"You'll see." Drew replied. Jon huffed, which made Drew smile a bit under his helmet.

_He'll be happy when we get there._

He thought to himself as he started the engine and drove off to Jon's surprise.


	4. Ice Skates And Jelly Seth

They rode deep into the park where Jon's surprise was located. Drew could tell Jon was getting nasty since he kept pinching the vampire's stomach through the fabric of his shirt. It was a good thing Drew wasn't ticklish right there. When they finally made it, Drew stopped his bike and took off his helmet. "We're here?" Jon asked as he took off his own helmet.

Drew nodded, and Jon got off the bike to follow suit. The blonde looked around and saw that Drew had parked right in front of a few trees, he turned back toward Drew with a confused look on his face. "Start walking straight ahead. I'll be there in just a second." Drew said.

Jon nodded and headed off walking. Once he was far enough, Drew turned and opened the compartment on his motorcycle. He grabbed two pairs of skates. A pair for him and a pair for Jon.

He followed Jon's path down past the trees, seeing Jon had stopped walking and just stood there. Drew took a good look at him and before he knew it, he got out his phone and quickly took a good picture of him.

He put on a smile as he saved it on his phone and turned it off, putting it back in his pocket. He walked up beside the blonde and looked at his expression. He looked utterly surprised. "The pond is completely frozen over." Jon muttered to himself loud enough for Drew to hear.

The Scot nodded and handed the pair of skates to him. "And we're going to skate on it." He said.

Jon took the skates with a smile. "We haven't gone skating since high school." He said.

"I know. I remember how much you loved to skate, so I figured this would cheer you up." Drew said as he scratched the back of his back. He was fucking nervous about what he was doing but at the same time he was just trying to cheer his best friend up.

Jon's smile widened and he wrapped his arms around Drew's waist. "Thank you Drew... For everything." He mumbled.

Drew returned the hug back and smiled. "No need to thank me. You already know I would do anything to make you feel better."

Jon pulled away and slipped off his boots quickly and put on his skates, leaving his boots behind. Drew did the same and they stepped into the ice together.

Jon held his hand as they did, an excited and nervous smile was on his face. He stood in front of Drew while holding both of his hands, intertwining them.

Then his feet slipped from under him and fell backwards, bringing the vampire down as well with him.

For some reason, Drew had his eyes closed, but when he opened them back up, he looked straight into the sparkling baby blue eyes. He saw his left hand was beside Jon's head and his left by Jon's ass.

Jon's hands was gently pushed on Drew's chest. Drew was on his in between Jon's legs. He could feel his warm breath on his lips. It made a chill go down the Scot's spine despite the cold.

Jon lowered his hand, blushing and looking away. "S-Sorry..." He laughed nervously.

Drew looked at him with a small blush on his face but shook it off as climbed off the blonde. "It's alright." He murmured.

_I wonder if he saw that._

He thought to himself as he helped Jon up and they both carefully stood up, continuing to skate around the lake.

Push. Glide. Push. Glide.

In no time at all, they both was skating around the lake, just like back in high school. The both of them held hands the whole time, going to the middle of the lake and spun in a circle. Jon couldn't help but enjoy himself and giggled. Drew, on the other hand, just smiled at how cute his best friend looked. He knew he shouldn't even do it, but it was like his heart was beating even though vampires don't have a beating heart. He knew he was falling for Jon a little bit at a time. Even though he had a crush on him back in high school, this time was different.

They skated for an entire hour before they decided to take a break. Laying on the snow by the lake, Jon smiled brightly looking over at Drew who was sitting. "That was pretty fun. Thank you for taking me here." He said.

"It's no problem." Drew replied back, looking back at Jon with a small smile on his face. The blonde sighed happily and scooted over to Drew, laying his head on his thigh. He couldn't help but think about Seth.

_Seth has never done this for me after all of these years..._

They both sat in silence. They didn't need words. They both enjoyed each other's company no matter what. That's one of the reasons why Jon loved hanging out with Drew. Despite the differences between vampires and humans, they both enjoyed being in one another's presence.

Jon eventually turned in his side to feel Drew's warmth, trying not to get cold. As if his best friend read his mind, he felt as if Drew was moving. "Hey, let's go to the cafe and warm up. We can get some hot chocolate if you want." He insisted and Jon looked up at him and smiled. "Sure."

They both got up and headed back to Drew's motorcycle. Jon handed him his skates so Drew placed them into the compartment and rode off toward the cafe.

××××××

When they made it to the cafe, Drew parked his bike and they walked inside. A wave of warm air hit the human as soon as he stepped inside. It was filled with people scattered around the room. Some sat on high tables while others sat at the booths. On the other side of the cash register he saw Renee waving at him. "Hey Jon!"

Jon also saw Bayley come out of the kitchen. "Hi Jon, Drew!"

Jon gave them a smile and greeted them. "Hey you guys, how's it going?"

"It's good over here. What are you guys doing here?" Renee asked as she wiped down the counter again.

"Well, Drew took me ice skating and it got really cold so we came to get some hot chocolate." He said, pointing his index finger back and forth between himself and Drew.

Bayley couldn't help but scream out in happiness. "Awwwhhh!! That's so sweet of you Drew!" She said happily.

Jon could see a small smile on Drew's face. He couldn't help but thought that smile was cute on the vampire.

Renee gave them two mugs of hot chocolate and they both went to sit down at one of the booths right near the window.

Renee watched at her best friend and Drew sitting down when she felt a nudge on her shoulder. She looked over to Bayley who was giggling. "What's funny?"

Bayley fixed her gaze over toward the boys and smirked. "They're literally so cute together! I bet with Dolph they'll be a couple soon enough!"

Renee let out a little laugh as she kept an eye on her best friend and the Scot. "Yeah, I'm actually glad Drew took my advice." She smiled as Bayley gave her a surprised look. "Wait, you set this up?"

The half demon gave her a wink and nodded over to the guys. "Hell yeah! I just hope Jon realizes that he's better off with Drew than anyone else. I can even tell Drew loves him more than anyone else in his entire eternal life." She sighed happily and both of the girls went back to work.

××××××

Meanwhile, Drew and Jon had a conversation while sipping on their drinks. "So, how's The Organization been going?" The blonde asked.

Drew shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his own mug. "It's okay. Yesterday, they sent me paper work to fill out. It wasn't even that difficult, they could've done it themselves." He said.

The blonde nodded as he took another sip from his mug. He saw Drew's eyes darted up from his cup to his face. "You've got something on your face."

Jon blushed and began to rub his cheek, checking his hand to see where the whipped cream was. "Where?"

"Lean over. I'll get it off." The Scot said.

Jon moved his mug over and leaned over, but what Drew did was what surprised him. He leaned forward and licked whipped cream off the tip of Jon's nose. He was pretty sure his face was fucking red, making him smile a little bit. "T-Thank you." He stuttered. He cleared his throat and watched as Drew only smirked at him. "You're welcome." He replied.

Suddenly the door to the cafe opened and in walked in the last person Jon wanted to see.

Seth came in with Roman holding his hand!

××××××

**_10 minutes ago-_ **

Seth thought he did the shittiest thing yesterday, he's done it for the past couple of weeks with Roman but Jon caught him in the act. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he walked to the cafe. "Dammit! I want him back. I don't know what I was thinking... Man, he sure talked some sense into me that's for sure." He said to himself as he put one of his hands to the slight red mark on his cheek, his face still hurts from Jon.

He was taking a walk around town, but really he was heading over to the cafe to see if the human was at work. "I know, I'll apologize and beg if I have to take me back. Although, he doesn't like to make a scene in front of lots of people.

He wasn't far from the cafe when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Roman, his grey eyes sparkled. "Hey Seth!" Roman smiled at him. The half vampire gave him a peck on the lips, to which Seth found repulsive. He had very different feelings about his kisses yesterday, so he just gave him a false smile. "Hey Rome."

"Where ya headed?" Roman asked as he began to walk with Seth.

"I'm just heading to the cafe."

Okay, so he told Roman a little lie but he couldn't just tell him he was going to see Jon, he knew Roman would have a bitch fit about it.

"Mind if I come along?" Roman asked, his voice full of hopefulness.

_Fuck!_

"Sure, why not?" Seth smiled at him.

_Why the fuck did I say he could come along?! Damn, he would think something's up if I said no._

He thought to himself as they walked toward the cafe. Just as they made it, Seth looked inside the huge glass window. He saw Jon... Sitting with _Drew_ at a booth. The brunette saw that Jon had something on his nose and he leaned up toward Drew and Drew leaned toward him.

Seth had to stop his mouth from dropping again when he saw Drew lick the creamy looking substance off of Jon's nose. He saw the blonde leaned back in his seat, his cheeks a dark shade of red and a small smile on his face. He also said something but Seth couldn't understand what he said through the window.

The vampire's hands rolled into fists out of anger and let out a small growl.

_Jon's mine and mine only! That Scottish bitch better back off! Ah! I know, I'll make Jon jealous! Then I'm sure he'll come back!!_

He thought to himself as he smirked wickedly. Just as they walked inside, he grabbed ahold of Roman's hand, making Roman smile. The brunette took a glance over at Jon and Drew's table to see the blonde looking back at him.

_Perfect!_

Seth and Roman went up to the cash register where Renee was stationed. She smiled at the both of them but Seth knew it was obviously forced. "Hey guys, what would you like?" She asked.

Seth ordered a coffee with cream and sugar while Roman ordered a hot tea. Seth paid for the drinks and they both took a booth on the opposite side of the cafe from Jon. The brunette started flirting and playing with Roman when Jon was looking. He played with Roman's hair and rubbed the half vampire's cheek with his thumb. Roman even blushed at the damn gestures. "Rome, have I ever told you how beautiful you were?" He asked with a smirk.

Roman just giggled and blushed even darker. "Oh Seth. You're too sweet." He smiled back. 

Renee brought them their drinks and sipped on them although Seth's coffee tasted a little salty and nasty so he let a little gag but they just continued on talking with one another.

Meanwhile, Renee put the tray back behind the kitchen with a smirk on her face when Bayley raised a brow at her. "Renee, please tell me you at least you're not trying to kill someone again."

Renee looked back at her trying to surpass a laugh. "No! Not this time, although you and I both know Seth _deserved_ it."

"Oh god what did you do now?"

Renee rolled her eyes at her friend and opened the kitchen door. "Mmm, just a drop of something salty from the vampire that's in the back freezer."

Bayley facepalmed herself and let out a small groan as Renee was trying not to laugh.

××××××

_Oh good grief, for the sake of my eyeballs can't these two get a room?_

_I fucking hate it when they get all lovey dovey with each other, it's gross!_

Jon thought to himself as he looked over at Drew, he could even tell he thought the same thing just by the annoyed look on his face. "You see what I see?" Jon asked, a little annoyed as Drew rolled his eyes.

"I wish I hadn't." He replied before taking the last sip of his drink.

Jon laughed and they both finished their drinks. Drew could tell Jon didn't want to be around _them_ any longer. "You want to come chill at my house?" He heard Jon ask and he nodded. "If it means keeping my breakfast down then yes."

They both got up and went to Renee to give her the empty mugs back. "Drew and I are heading back to our house. See you later Nee. Bye Bayley!" He said. Both of the girls said their goodbyes and then they were off.

But before Drew could go right after Jon outside near the end of the street, his phone buzzed and took it out.

_**Renee- Thanks for the body! Seth's literally gagging over here it's hilarious!** _

Drew gave out a little laugh as he texted the half demon back.

_**Drew- Lmao no prob! I gotta go, Jon's waiting on me.** _

_**Renee- Aight! Have fuuunnnn xD** _

Drew rolled his eyes as he put his phone in his pocket, seeing Jon waiting for him by his motorcycle. He gave him a smile as he retrieved the helmet from the blonde. "You ready?"

"Yep." Jon said and they both drove off down the road to Jon's house. 


	5. Games

When they made it to Jon's house, they walked inside and warmed up. They kicked off their shoes and sat down on the couch. "What do you want to do?" The blonde asked. Drew just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Jon thought about it for a second and smirked. "How about some Call of Duty?"

"Sure."

Jon got out the Xbox and started the game, giving Drew a controller and sat back down criss-crossed right beside the vampire as they played against each other. A grenade landed near Jon's character and he made them pick it up to throw it back but it exploded in their hand and they died. A point landed on Drew's side which made the vampire laughing.

Jon looked over at him with an unimpressed look on his face. "Oh it's on now Drew!"

They played the game for a couple of hours but Jon surprised him with taking out his phone and taking a selfie with Drew in the background, to which from the look on his face he didn't like it one bit. "Delete it." The Scot said mumbled while he continued on with the game.

"Only if you let me take a better one." The blonde smirked.

"Hell bloody no. Delete it."

On the game, Jon shot Drew's character in the head. "Please let me take another one." He begged him.

Drew sighed and put the controller down on his lap. "Fine, but you better delete it afterwards. You know I don't like taking pictures." He said.

Jon jumped in his lap, resting his back against the Scot's chest. Drew rested his head on his shoulder and smiled at the camera. Jon smiled and took the picture on his phone, he went back over it and looked at it. "Awh Drew. Do I really have to delete it? It's so cute! Yep, it's going to be my wallpaper now!" He said excitedly.

Drew looked over at Jon and sighed. "That's not deleting it Jon." He said and made a grab for his phone but Jon quickly jumped off of his lap. "Too slow! It's already my wallpaper and I posted it on Facebook!" He smirked.

"You said you would delete it!" Drew growled as he glared at him.

"Buuuuttt I said I wouldn't post it anywhere." He countered. Drew ended up off his seat on the couch. "Fine then I guess I just have to punish you." He said bluntly.

Jon could feel his cheeks heat up on his face. "Uh... Say what?" He asked.

"Just know, you have ten seconds to hide." He smirked as he looked at Jon with those beautiful light blue eyes. He turned around and to count and the blonde went off to find a place to hide.

He had just the place too. He ran upstairs to his bedroom. He found the hidden room not too long ago in the house that no one knew about. He had to get into his closet and in the back was an almost invisible small door. He pushed open the door, crawled inside and closed it back. He tugged the string that turned on the light. The room was big enough to fit three people to lay down on. It's creepy knowing that there's a tiny room in the back of his closet but then again he thought it was fun.

He took out his phone and turned the ringer off and went on to text Renee.

**_Dean- If you come home and_ ** **_fi_ ** **_nd Drew here and you can't find me, he either killed me or I'm hiding._ **

**_Renee- The hell did you do now? ಠಿ_ಠ_ **

**_Jon- I took a_ ** **_selfie_ ** **_with him and promised to delete it but instead I'm using it as my wallpaper and I posted it on Facebook. :;(∩´﹏'∩);:_ **

**_Renee- Really Jon? -_-_ **

**_Jon- I gotta go! He's coming upstairs and I'm about to piss myself from fear!_ **

**_Renee-_ ** **_Lol_ ** **_okay. I'll say nice things at your funeral_ ** **_xD_ **

He turned his phone off and stuffed it into his pocket as soon as he heard the door to his bedroom open. He carefully clicked off the light and sat in silence in the dark. He steadied his breathing so it was barely audible, hugging his knees up to his chest. He heard Drew's footsteps heading toward his closet.

His heart was beating like a fucking drum! Why was he so scared?

1) Drew knew all of his weaknesses.   
2) He might take his phone. That thing wasn't cheap.   
3) When the vampire was like that, Jon had no idea what the Scot might do to him.

He just hoped the vampire would calm down and just chill.

××××××

_-Three hours later._

"Ugh, I'm so fucking hungry. Why didn't I eat something when I got home?" He mumbled to himself. He had to come out of the closet soon enough. He had no idea if Drew was still there or if he left and he didn't want to text him.

"Okay, I might as well come out." He said as he turned on his phone to find the notification for Facebook had 90 hearts and likes combined.

He carefully pushed open the door and slowly crawled out, closing the door back and stayed hidden behind the clothes dangling from the hangers. He then crawled out of the closet and walked slowly and quietly down the stairs. He saw Drew sitting on the couch watching the 2013 version of The Evil Dead. He quietly went over to the kitchen and carefully opened the refrigerator, grabbing two Mountain Dews and a pack of Oreos from the counter.

The blonde quietly went back over to the living room and looked straight at the couch again only to find the vampire gone.

_Shit!_

"Going somewhere?"

_Fuck!_

Jon turned around to see Drew right behind him. He let out a small scream and dropped the stuff, he made a run for it but Drew was too fast and grabbed him, tossing over his shoulder.

"Damnit Drew! I'm sorry!" He yelled out as he tried to get his way out from his shoulder but the vampire had a strong grip on the human.

"Nope, three hours too late for an apology Mox. Now you have to be punished." He said as he walked over to the couch, throwing Jon onto the cushion. He pinned both of the blonde's arms above his head and sat between his legs. His free hand went down to his stomach.

Then he began to tickle him, leaving Jon laughing out loud and screaming. "OKAY!! OKAY!! I WON'T- HAHA!! DO IT AGAIN!!" He laughed. Drew stopped tickling him and released his hands. Jon layed there, his cheeks red and sore from laughing so hard. He looked up at Drew from the position he was currently in.

_Damn he looks even more handsome like this. Wait what?!_

He sat up but didn't say nothing. They looked at each other as Drew's hand went up and rubbed the blonde's cheek, Jon leaned into the cold touch staring up at those light blue eyes of the vampire but suddenly both of them seemed to be getting closer. Jon felt his heart beating fast, he never felt that feeling before.

Drew pressed his forehead against his and his eyes fluttered closed, and just before their lips were connected, there was a banging on the door. Jon opened his eyes and looked into those beautiful light blue eyes of his. He felt his cheeks heat up again. "I-I should probably g-get that." He stuttered. Drew nodded and let go of Jon's face.

Jon stood up and walked over to the door. He couldn't believe he was about to kiss Drew.

Fucking Drew McIntyre. 

HIS FUCKING BEST FRIEND!

_Oh god, do I have feelings for him?? I mean more than just friends? Maybe it was one of those in the moment things_ _? If so then why is my heart beating so fast??_

He opened the door to reveal Renee. "Oh, uh h-hey Renee. What are you doing back here? I thought you had a, date." He said as he moved to the side for the half demon to come in.

"I do. I just came back over to change." She said. Jon looked over at Drew as he stood up. "It's about time I leave. I have a mission in a few hours." He said as he gave Jon a side hug and walked out of the door.

"See ya Drew!" Renee waved at him as he nodded back and turned to look at Jon. "Bye Jon."

"See ya." The blonde muttered as he looked at his feet.

He only looked down and then left, gently closing the door behind him.

"What the hell happened?" Renee asked the human. Jon looked up at her and shook his head. "It's nothing Nee."

Renee held his hands in hers. "Jonathan. Don't you dare lie to me! You can tell me anything." She said as she squeezed his hands for reassurance and gave me a small smile. Jon knew he couldn't just tell Renee so he sighed and looked up at her. "Remember how I texted you that I was hiding from Drew?" He asked.

Renee nodded as he continued on. "Well, he found me after I came out and pinned me to the couch and tickled the hell out of me." He said.

"Is that it?" Renee asked in which Jon shook his head. "After that, we almost kissed..."

Renee's eyes went wide and let go of Jon's hands and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "No. Fucking. WAY!!!" She shouted.

Jon got her hands off of him and nodded his head.

"Dude! Was it an accident??" She asked again.

The blonde just shook his head and sighed. "No. I felt myself leaning toward him. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to pop out of my chest but before we actually did it, you banged on the door." He said as Renee facepalmed herself.

"DAMNIT!" She cursed at herself. "I should've stayed in the car longer." She said in disappointment.

"Renee! I'm serious! I don't know what to do! It was so fucking awkward when he left." He shouted and sat down on the stool, burying his face with his hands on the counter. "I don't even know if I can face him after that!" He said sadly.

Renee shook her head and chuckled, ruffling his curly hair which irritated him and looked up at her. "Uh hello? Of course you can. It's Drew McIntyre! You're vampire best friend! Even though it's rare for a human and a vampire but you two are super close! You can't just stay away from each other! You're just overreacting!" She smiled.

She walked away up toward the stairs, leaving Jon by himself in the kitchen to think things over, he sighed and looked down on the floor. "She's right... Maybe I'm just overreacting."

××××××

Drew rode his motorcycle toward his house, his mind clouded with thoughts.

_Did I seriously almost kissed Jon? If I did would he even kiss me back? It seemed he was about to do it too... Ugh. It's probably my imagination. But he looked so beautiful. I can't bloody hell help it that I wanted to._

He thought to himself as he turned on to his road. He felt so awkward when he walked out. Jon looked so uncomfortable, he swore he couldn't look at him in the eyes anymore.

"Damnit that boy is really doing something to me." He muttered to himself as he tried to focus on the road. "Why do I have to feel this way about him?"

He drove up to his driveway and parked his motorcycle. He noticed someone in a black hoodie and jeans, leaning against the front door. Drew took off his helmet and put it in the compartment. "Hey, whoever you are, you need to leave." He threatened as he walked up to the person.

The person pulled back their hood and revealed his face. "Seth? What the hell are you doing here?"

The brunette smiled but it was more maniacal with his vampire teeth showing. "Oh, I just came to deliver a message." He said as he quickly dropkicked the Scot in the stomach hard to the ground. The Scot groaned at the pain throbbing on his stomach but he quickly got up on his feet, Seth moved and grabbed his knife out of his pocket and tried throwing it at him, but Drew caught the sharp blade in his hand and shoved Seth hard against the wall.

He saw the blood red eyes of the brunette as he let out a small satanic laugh. "The hell is wrong with you?!" He growled as Seth quickly pushed off of him, leaving the blade skinned Drew's hand a little when he dropped it. He gritted his teeth as he held on to his bloody hand as the brunette made a run out to the driveway.

"He's mine McIntyre! Jon doesn't want you! You better back off of him or else." He growled at his vampire friend.

Drew was taken aback, his face angry as he tried not to let his inner vampire out to attack that son of a bitch. "The bloody hell are you going to do huh? He's my best friend and plus he's done with you Rollins! He doesn't want your ass back after what you done to him!" He retorted back.

Seth let out an evil laugh and walked backwards away from the driveway. "Oh you'll see Drew McIntyre. I wouldn't do something you'll regret like what just happened." With that he walked away back to his house.

Drew stood there in silence for a moment, contemplating if he should tell Jon about what happened or not. He shook his head and went inside to bandage up his hand.

After that he sat down on his bed and looked over and grabbed the framed picture of both Jon and him from high school. He sighed as he put the picture back on the night stand and rubbed his uninjured hand through his hair. "That's not like Seth at all... Should I tell Jon? I don't want him to worry. If Seth tries that shit again I'll have to stop him..."

He put the framed picture back on the night stand and took out the knife that instantly killed vampires. "I can't let him hurt Jon again." He said to himself as he got ready for his mission. 


	6. Want You Back

The human smiled at the demonic customer as he placed their order in front of them. "Thank you sir." He smiled as Jon nodded at him. "You're welcome." He replied. The blonde then went back over to the register and grabbed the other orders.

He hasn't talked with Drew for about a week and he was starting to worry about him. Not because of the vampire's mission, to which he always came back from, but because of what happened between them. Jon took out his phone, seeing his message was delivered and sent him another text message two hours ago but he didn't respond to it, he didn't want to blow up the Scot's phone but he couldn't help but worry.

_He probably just got back, probably sleeping it off._

He thought to himself as he tried to calm down by distracting himself. He decided to give Drew a visit after work.

The blonde gave the other customers their orders and waited for someone to leave so he could clean off another table. Bayley liked working at the cafe so much, he and Renee decided to give her a job. She baked the pastries and makes the coffee. Renee still handled the cash register but Jon served the customers now.

He stood beside the register and looked over down on the counter, which caused Renee to look over at her friend and gave him a nudge on the shoulder. He looked over at the half demon with a saddened smile. "Has he text you back?"

Jon shook his head and sighed. Renee put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Hey, it's okay. He would never ignore you. Trust me!" Renee gave him a sympathetic smile.

The blonde sighed again as he looked back down at the counter. "I guess you're right Nee. But I-" He was cut short when he heard the bell of the door opened, revealing Seth. It's been over a week since they broke up but Jon was completely over it now. Seth sat down at a table and Jon walked over to take his order. "Hi, what would you like?" He asked.

Seth looked up at the blonde, his red eyes looked so exhausted. "A large cup of coffee with cream and sugar please?" He said and the blonde wrote down his order. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah... You."

The blonde's heart skipped a beat but not in a good way at all. He raised a brow at the vampire. "Uh... What?"

"I said I want you back Jon. I want you back. I've been miserable ever since we broke up." The brunette said.

Suddenly, his sassiness kicked in. "Really now? It didn't seem that way last week when you was with Roman. It seemed you was as happy as you could be." He said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm so sorry Jon. Please forgive me... Take me back." At this point Seth was practically begging him.

He knew Seth cheated on him but he couldn't stand to see the vampire like this. He couldn't stand to see anyone like that in this type of situation. He sighed and put a hand atop of his. "Seth, I forgive you." The brunette brightened up a bit but Jon shook his head. "But I can't get back together with you."

Seth was taken aback, his eyes widened and shocked. "B-But why not?" He asked, trying not to yell out and cause a scene in front of everyone around them.

"I just can't Seth... I'm having... Certain type of feelings for someone right now and I'm trying to sort things through them." He answered.

The vampire looked down at the table as Jon pulled his hand away from his. He didn't even say a thing. "W-We can still be good friends. Does that sound alright?" He asked with a smile.

_Hell no!_

Seth screamed mentally inside his mind but physically he nodded. "Yeah, that's just fine." He said, forcing a smile.

Jon smiled back at him and ripped the piece of paper from his pad. "I'll go put in your order. It'll be with you in a few minutes." He said. Seth nodded and looked at Jon as he walked off toward the kitchen.

Seth sighed as he looked back down at the table, playing with the glass like sugar in his hand that kept him occupied. "Drew's already gotten to him. But I won't give up. I'm going to fight until Jon's mine again. He'll see how much I want him back. He's just as clueless about what I would do for him."

He broke off his _relationship_ with Roman that morning. He told the half vampire exactly how why he broke it off, telling him that he loved Jon and how he never loved Roman and that he used him. His face was filled with confusion and hurt by then.

Seth had no feelings in that moment. He thought he would feel guilty or at least show a little sympathy. But no, he felt absolutely nothing. Completely emotionless.

Surprising huh?

He heard the door opened and turned around to see Drew.

_Damnit, he must've not understood my message from last week. He's so stubborn._

He watched as the other vampire went up to the register. "Long time no see Drew! You here to see Jon?" Renee smirked at him.

"Yeah, how the hell did you know?" The vampire asked raising a brow.

"Well duh I'm his best friend. He told me what happened last week." She smirked at him.

_Last week? What the hell happened last week?!_

Seth thought to himself as he saw a dusted shade of pink on his face. "Can you get him for me? I want to talk to him." He asked.

"Of course! But I don't think he doesn't want to talk about it." Renee said as she left the register to get Jon.

Seth stared at the vampire intensely until Drew turned around and saw him. Seth stared at him but only darker, a strand of his brunette hair fell near his eye. The light blue eyes of the Scot narrowed but he turned back as soon as Renee came back with Jon.

The blonde's cheeks were an adorable shade of red when he went up to the counter. "H-Hey." He stuttered. Drew smiled a bit. "Hey, my phone broke during my mission, and I wasn't able to call, so... I was wondering if... " Drew trailed off.

"You were wondering what?" Jon asked, curiosity got the best of him.

"Uh... If you wanted to go watch a movie or something... It's alright if you don't want too." Drew said, scratching the back of his neck.

Seth's eyes got dark as he bit back a growl.

_This evil son of a bitch! He sees me sitting here and I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter last week! I made that pretty fucking clear that I didn't want him around Jon. I guess I gotta make things more clear with his ass!_

Jon only stared at Drew until Renee nudged him. He quickly snapped out of his somewhat trance he had going on. The blush on his cheeks growing. "Oh! Uh, I-I'd love too. It sounds great. Pick me up after work?" He asked.

"I'm fine with that." Drew smiled at him.

"No need! He can leave right now!" Renee smirked.

Jon's eyes widened as he looked at his best friend with a surprised look on his face and from what he could tell, Renee was not going to let go easy on him.


	7. Stalker 101

Jon was practically screaming internally on the inside. Drew just basically, well, maybe or maybe not asked him out on a date.

"Dude, what about work?" He asked.

Renee just smiled as she put some cash in the register. "Bayley and I can handle it, right Bayley?" Bayley made a thumbs up and called back. "Right! Go have fun Jon!" She called out.

Why Bayley, why?

Out of all the times he needed her, she didn't help him out with this one.

"Well, I guess if you guys can handle it." He said sarcastically as Renee came over to him and untied the strings on his server's apron.

"Aw, quit complaining! We'll be fine!" She said and snatched the piece of clothing around his waist, and shoved the blonde toward the vampire's arms. He glared back over at the half demon who was smirking at him. "Go on you two! I'll catch you later at the house!"

Jon sighed and picked himself up off of Drew. He actually was glad he wore some good clothes, well other than his hair being fucking curly as always, he had on a black sweater, that was a size too big on him, blue jeans and black sneakers. He grabbed his coat and left with the vampire. They got out onto the street where some snow flurries were coming down from the sky.

Drew smiled over at him as they walked down the street. "I left my motorcycle at home. You don't mind walking, do you?" He asked.

"No not at all." Jon smiled back at him and they walked all the way down to the movie theater. "Is there anything specific you want to see?" Drew asked at they looked at the posters on the brick wall outside.

Jon looked over at all of them and pointed it out. "What about Unfriended? It sounds like a good movie." He said, making Drew smile a bit and nodded. They went up to the ticket window when Jon grabbed his wallet out of his pocket but Drew snatched it out of his hand, he looked over at the vampire who put his wallet in his own pocket of the leather jacket he wore. "Dude, I was going to pay for myself!" He complained but Drew just laughed it off and grabbed the money out of his own wallet. "Nope, _I'm_ paying for you and I. Besides, you said you was saving up for that-" Jon put a hand over his mouth as the ticket person raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

A little embarrassed, Jon pulled his hand away from Drew's mouth and turned his head looking away from the both of them in embarrassment. But Drew just laughed it off and paid for both of the tickets, opening the door for the blonde and letting him walk in. "You're an ass you know that right?" Jon complained as they both went to the line to go get popcorn.

Drew laughed a little as he gave his wallet back. "Nah, I just love messing with you." Jon stuck his tongue out at him like a child which made the Scot smirk.

They bought their own drinks and popcorn and went in to see Unfriended. Jon honestly loved the movies. He loved the smell of freshly popped popcorn and watching a great movie with great friends. They both took seats all the way in the back, surprisingly there was a lot of people there.

"It's only Tuesday. I thought people had jobs." Drew said quietly as he took off his leather jacket and setting next to the seat. Of course Jon couldn't help but look at the plain white shirt he wore that showed that Drew was jacked up on his arms and under his shirt.

"Shit, I do. But I was pretty much pushed out of the door." Jon said sarcastically as he looked on toward the crowd of people that sat in the front seats. The movie began eventually and everyone stayed quiet. During a scary part that wasn't that quite scary, people jumped and screamed. Some even ran out of the screening room. The big babies. It was just a dude who put his hand in the blender.

Jon reached into the bucket of popcorn and grabbed something...

Warm...

It wasn't the popcorn, he lifted his hand to see that he was holding hands with Drew. The vampire looked at him just as Jon looked up at him, blushing as the human stared into those light blue eyes of the Scot himself, taking notice on how they were brighter in the dark. He snapped his head back toward the screen.

Meanwhile, Seth left the cafe before he even gotten his order so he could follow Drew and made sure he didn't do any funny business. He followed them all the way down to the movie theater and watched as they bought tickets and snacks, making their way to the movie. Seth went up and bought the same ticket to the same movie and walked in as Drew and Jon took their seats.

The movie started but Seth didn't pay no attention to it, he just kept his eyes on the both of them the whole time. He saw Jon reaching for some popcorn, eyes glued to the screen, then he saw Jon giving a look of confusion and lifted his hand up, seeing that he was holding hands with Drew. The brunette saw the human quickly turning back over to the screen and let go of Drew's hand.

_Damn that was close._

Seth thought to himself as he leaned back into his seat. A jump scare came onto the big screen and a bunch of people screamed, including Jon. He saw Drew chuckling and put an arm around him. He blushed and said something while pouting. And he saw Drew pulling the human closer and smiled.

_That should be me on Jon's side! Not Drew Fucking McIntyre!! Okay Seth, you just need to chill out before I do something I might regret._

Seth sat back down, not even realizing why he stood up in the first place.

He watched them carefully throughout the whole movie. Everything they did. Every expression they both made to each other.

When the movie ended, everyone started to get up and walking out, Seth sat there, patiently waiting and hiding so neither Drew nor Jon saw him. But he accidentally let out a small growl as he saw them both holding hands.

××××××

_That bloody fucking idiot thinks I haven't noticed him. Bitch please! I'm trained to notice crap like this. It's obvious he's watching us. I think he's getting obsessed with Jon but who knows... He did threaten me last week._

When the movie ended, Drew and Jon got up and began to leave along with everyone else. The Scot kept looking over where Seth was hiding, he jumped a bit when he felt a hand intertwined with his. "Are you alright? You seem tense." The blonde asked worriedly. Drew squeezed his hand gently and put on a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured him. Jon just shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

They both walked out of the theater and out into the cold city. "What do you want to do now?" Drew asked and Jon shrugged his shoulders and swung their intertwined hands gently. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" He asked.

_Be with you all the time._

"I don't know."

"Why don't we take a walk in the park?" The blonde suggested and Drew smiled. "Sure."

They walked all the way to the park, holding hands and talking, and headed on toward the fountain, which was in front of the playground. Drew watched as Jon jumped onto the railing and walked on it while he held his hand. The human laughed when he almost fell in.

_He's crazy... But I still gotta love him._

The human spun around and fell right into the vampire's arms. Drew held him up bridal style while Jon laughed. "That was fun." He smiled. Drew just rolled his eyes playfully and looked down at him. "You are one crazy human." He said.

Jon just smiled and rubbed his nose against his like an Eskimo kiss and rested his hand in the crook of the vampire's neck. "Yeah, but I'm your crazy human, Andrew." He smirked.

_Oh my, he must be secretly drunk or something._

Drew thought to himself but he instantly felt a pair of eyes on him while he held Jon.

_Seth needs to back the fuck off. He should've known by now he wants nothing to do with his ass. Fuck, if Jon knew he's watching us, I don't know what he'll do._

He placed the human down on his feet and walked with him over to the playground. They both sat down on the swings and stayed silent. Tiny snow flurries fell from the sky and some landing on Drew's hair as he looked over at Jon, who was looking down at the ground.

_Maybe I should say something about last week. No, he probably wouldn't want to talk about that. Plus Seth's still watching us._

"Drew, I feel weird." Jon said softly, which made Drew pushed his thoughts into the back of his head and quickly asked. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like, well... Like someone's watching me and I'm getting a little shaken up about it." He said. Drew saw the blonde's eyes had a hint of fear in them.

"We can leave if you want." The vampire suggested.

Jon nodded his head and got off of the swing and looked over at Drew. "Where do you want to head on to next?"

The Scot shrugged his shoulders as he stood up from the swing as well. "Anywhere you want to go is fine by me, hun."

"Okay. Let's go to the mall. I heard they got some great new sneakers I wanted to look at."


	8. Boy Why You So Obsessed With Me?

They both made it to the mall, walking inside, a huge wave of warm air hit Jon, it honestly felt relaxing to him. He didn't have anything in particular that he was looking to buy so he and Drew was window shopping.

Even though they was looking at stuff, he still felt like someone was watching him. It was creeping the living shit out of him so he kept close to the Scot as they walked past some stores. There was quite a few people there, some mothers with their kids, others were teenagers out on their winter break.

He saw something sparkling in the corner of his eye so he stopped and looked into the window of the shop.

It was a crystal encircled necklace with his first initial engraved in beautiful cursive writing.

"It's looks so cool." He muttered as he looked at it through the glass window.

"You like that?" Drew asked him from behind, making the blonde jump slightly and turned around to face him and nodded his head.

"Hmm... I'll be right back." Drew said and walked away from him. He couldn't help but think to himself about the necklace.

_It looks pretty expansive. I'd love to buy it but I didn't bring that much cash with me._

He sighed a bit and turned around to notice the necklace was gone.

_Someone must've bought it. Whoever got it must be very happy._

He thought to himself as he turned back from the window only to see a small black box right in front of him. He looked to see that Drew was holding it out to him. "Open it." He slowly took it from his hand and took the top off, eyes widened and his breathing hitched, there sat the necklace, his heart soared as he looked back up at the vampire. "Drew, you got this for me?" He asked and the vampire just smiled, taking the necklace out of the box, making the blonde turn around.

"I saw how much you liked it so I decided to buy it. The owner told me it was the last one too." He said as he placed it around the human's neck. Jon could see the gesture the vampire made through the glass window and then saw the Scot leaned down near almost the side of his face. "You look so beautiful with that on." He whispered to him, which a chill ran down the blonde's spine. He did have to admit, it looked good on him.

He turned around with a smile on his face and gave Drew a hug along with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Drew. I fucking love it." He said happily, the vampire chuckled and returned the hug. "No need to thank me."

_I'll do anything to make you happy._

He thought to himself as he let go of Jon, wishing he could hold his warm embrace forever. They began to walk around again but Jon felt that creepy feeling back again. He couldn't even have fun without this feeling in his head bothering him.

"Hey Jon!"

The blonde looked over to see Seth? The brunette smiled brightly as he made his way towards the two of them. "Uh, hey Seth. What are you doing here?" Jon asked as he turned around to greet him.

"Becky is supposed to meet me here but she hasn't showed up yet. Hey Drew." He waved over at the other vampire.

"Hello Rollins." Drew growled at him but Seth just ignored him and turned his gaze back over to Jon, noticing the necklace he wore. "That's a nice necklace." He said as he looked at it.

Jon looked down at the new necklace with a smile. "Thank you. Drew just got it for me and I love it." He beamed.

Seth forced on a smile as jealousy ran right through him, even though he thought about breaking off the gift Drew gotten him and shove it down the Scot's throat, he knew Jon would never forgive him for it. "That's cool. Hey, do you guys mind if I tag along until Becky gets here?" He asked.

Part of Jon wanted to say no, but the other part wanted to say yes. He wouldn't mind if Seth came along but he also thought of it as if the brunette was interrupting his alone time with Drew.

"Oh, uh sure you can." He smiled. They began walking again, Drew on his left and Seth on his right. Drew gently held his hand as they walked, making the blonde smile and blush a bit. He could see Seth from the corner of his eye, the brunette had an angry expression on his face with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

_What the hell? He was just happy not even five minutes ago._ _Ohhhh_ _... I see._

He saw what was going on, breaking the silence between the three of them he cleared his throat. "So... What do you guys wanna do?" He asked.

Seth let out a grunt while Drew just shrugged his shoulders.

_Seriously? I know they hate each other but seriously??_

"Ugh, fine I'll choose... I know! Why don't we go to the music store?" He said.

"Alright." Seth smiled while Drew gave Jon's hand a slight squeeze. "Sure."

They entered the music store and split up to find some music they liked individually. Walking around, Jon took a look at each CD and record they had, looking at some Whitechapel CD's, he felt someone staring at the back of his head. He looked up and turned his head to see Seth but the brunette was looking at a CD himself.

_Okay. That's fucking weird._

He thought to himself and looked up again. He saw Drew a few aisles over. He couldn't help but stare at the Scot until he saw him looking at him back, the Scot gave him a smile and Jon couldn't help but smile back. He couldn't even understand why Drew's smile making him get butterflies in his stomach and making his cheeks heat up. It was just...

Yowie wowie!

He found a Metallica album and went over toward Seth to see if he picked one out, tapping his shoulder. "Found anything?" He asked with a smile.

Seth turned around and smiled back. "Yeah, I got a Taking Back Sunday CD." He said.

"That's cool. You can go ahead and check out. I'll go see if Drew is ready to go." Jon said, which Seth nodded in response and headed to the check out counter. The blonde them went over to Drew and stood really close beside him. "Whatcha looking at?" He whispered.

"Why the hell are you whispering for?" The Scot chuckled.

Jon laughed a little and hugged his arm. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I want too." He smiled.

Drew rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. "That's not a valid answer. Try again."

Jon booped the vampire's nose playfully. "Are you done looking or nah?"

What Drew said next had Jon never thought Drew would ever say in all of his immortal life.

"Yas."

It took all of his physical strength not to bust out laughing in the store. Instead, Jon buried his face on Drew's shoulder and took deep breaths. He had to bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

_Good god, that's hilarious! I wish we was at home so I could laugh at him for saying that!_

"Y-You didn't f-find anything?" The blonde asked, voice muffled and was still trying to hold his laughter in. Drew shook his head and smirked down at the blonde, who he can now see. "Your cheeks are red. Maybe you should let out that laugh."

Jon shook his head vicariously and coughed. "Boy, I'm _not_ making a fool of myself at this store!" He grabbed the vampire's hand and went up to the entrance where Seth was waiting for them.

"You guys hungry?" Jon asked, finally calming down. Both of the vampires nodded and they made their way toward the food court. Seth had gotten some orange chicken and rice, Drew ordered a burger and fries, and Jon got a huge ass burrito. He didn't know why but his taste buds wanted a burrito. It was like six inches in width and seven inches in length.

He gotten a lot of strange looks from people but hey, if he wanted the huge ass burrito then he should be able to get that huge ass burrito. Drew looked over and raised a brow at him. "Are you sure you're going to eat all of that?" He asked.

"Nope."

The vampire shook his head and went back to eating. Jon actually picked up the burrito and took a huge bite of it.

_Damn! This thing tastes better than I thought._

What Jon didn't know, was Drew took out his phone. "Say Burrito Jon." He said as he pointed the phone toward the human. Jon smiled the best as he could mid bite and Drew took the photo. Jon swallowed the bit in his mouth and wiped it with a napkin.

"You have something on your face." Drew said, which made Dean look up at him even though there wasn't even anything on it, Drew had him dumbfounded. "Where?"

Before the blonde knew what was going on, Drew leaned over and actually _licked_ his upper neck all the way up his cheek. "There." Drew smirked.

This was the second time that he had licked something off of the blonde's face. He couldn't help but blush and smile. Seth stood up from his chair, making a scraping noise. "Drew, would you mind coming with me to the restroom?" He asked.

Drew looked over at the brunette, giving him a stern glance as he stood up. "Alright." He knew he probably pissed the vampire off, maybe he made a mistake, maybe he did it on purpose, but Seth needed to understand that Jon wasn't his anymore.

He followed the brunette into the men's restroom, where surprisingly it was empty. Closing the door behind him, he looked to see Seth with a pissed off look on his face and instantly shoved the Scot onto the back of the wall, the same vampire knife in hand and pointing it at the Scot. "Listen here you little shit, I thought I fucking told you to stay away from Jon. But here you are, holding his hand and licked his neck like he's your _mat_ e. You need to back the fuck off Drew!" Seth threatened him.

Drew let out a growl and pushed the vampire off of him. "I'm the one that needs to back off? Seth, I've seen you trying to hide ever since the movie! You're fucking obsessed with Jon and it's creeping the living shit out of him! You need to leave us alone!"

"Fine!" The brunette said as he put the knife back into his pocket. "I'll leave but that doesn't mean I won't be watching else where." They exited the bathroom and walked back over to the table where Jon sat, still trying to eat that huge ass burrito.

_Why the hell did he even get that thing?_

Drew questioned himself about it.

"Hey guyf. Ftwat waf quick." He said, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, Becky called and said that she needed me at her place so I gotta go." Seth lied and narrowed his eyes over at the other vampire, who took a quick glance at him back. Jon swallowed his food and waved. "Alright, see ya." And with that, Seth walked off.

Drew sat back down at his seat and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "You're never going to finish that burrito."

Jon gave the Scot a playful glare. "Uh, yes I will. I'll just have to finish it later." He said as he closed the box to the burrito. Drew smirked as he ate some of his fries. "Yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night."

They packed up whatever food they had left and went to the game store, buying a few games and headed back to the cafe, there wasn't that much people there though. "I'm back!" Jon shouted as they entered the building.

Finding Renee by one of the tables she walked up to them. "Heya! I honestly thought you guys would be gone the whole day!" She said.

"Too many people at the mall." Drew let out a sigh which made the blonde laugh.

They heard a whistle coming from Bayley as they walked up to the counter. "Damn! Where did you get that necklace?" Bayley asked.

"Uh... Drew bought this for me, isn't it nie?" Jon smiled and Renee leaned over the counter to take a closer look at it. "Uh, yeah it's nice! Those things are crazy expensive, especially with a, letter engraved in it." Renee said.

Jon turned over to Drew, eyes widened and everything. "Drew, why didn't you tell me about the cost for this?"

Drew couldn't help but smile and put his arm around his waist. "Because I wanted to buy you something nice and I didn't really care how much it cost. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He said.

Both Renee and Bayley and a couple of people in the cafe _awwh_ at them while one person shouted _I SHIP THIS!!_

Jon smiled and gave the vampire a hug. "You're too sweet."

"Yeah, I try." The Scot said and hugged him back smiling.


	9. Stir Fry Psychosocial

Jon insisted that he close up the cafe for the night, so he stayed behind after hours to clean up and wash dishes. Drew wanted to stay but he convinced him to go to his house with Renee and Bayley. So here he was, just finished sweeping and mopping, wiping off the tables and doing the dishes. It was currently 8:36 at night and they usually close up around 7. Jon couldn't help but smile at all of the work he did and got his stuff.

Renee left the convertible for him so he wouldn't have to walk in the dark. He grabbed the keys to the cafe, turned out the lights and walked out locking the door up.

"Hey."

The blonde let out a small shout and turned around quickly and there stood Seth.

His heart was pounding so much, he thought he was gonna have a heart attack right then and there. "What the fuck Seth?! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Jon panted as he placed a hand over his chest.

"Sorry Jon. I just came by to tell you something." He said, throwing his hands in the air.

Jon rolled his eyes over at the vampire. "You could've just called here!"

"Fuck no! This has to be said face-to-face or you wouldn't be able to see how serious I am." The brunette said, his voice sounding creepy and dead on serious.

Jon sighed and crossed his arms at him. "Alright, what is it?"

"You can't be with Drew."

The blonde's cheeks blew up red, out of a bit of anger but mostly the mentioning of Drew and himself being together.

"Seth, if I wanted to be with Drew, it would be none of your business. You agreed that we would be good friends. That means you would support me with anything no matter what but nope, instead you're up here telling me who I can or cannot be with like some paranoid ass parent. Plus Drew and I aren't even like that you fucking dumbass! I thought we could be friends again but I guess not! I think we should just go our separate ways Seth." Jon said in one breath, but the vampire gripped his upper arm tightly and looked at him dead in the eye. "I'm serious!"

He tore his arm away from Seth and took off over to the car, getting in quickly and starting the engine, he rolled down the window to look over at Seth one more time. "I meant what I said Seth. I honestly think you're just being an ass just because I'm hanging out with Drew. I'll talk to you whenever you stop being a petty little bitch." He rolled his window up and drove off toward his house, making it there quickly.

When he made it, he stopped the engine and sat there with his hands on the steering wheel.

"Why would Seth act like that? He's never been serious about anything like that before. Hell, he wasn't even serious about the exams back in college. It's actually kind of frightening. His expression seemed angry but still calm... And his eyes... They seemed more... Emotionless. Those red eyes have changed since we broke up. They were once filled with joy but now I can't even tell what he's feeling... Even if we're not together... I miss the old him... The hell am I talking to myself for?" He asked himself, shaking his head.

He sighed and grabbed his stuff, getting out of the car and walking up to the door. He gave it a couple of knocks before finding Renee opening it. "I'm baaacccckkk!!!" She shouted enthusiastically which made Jon laugh as he walked inside. "Is Drew here?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen with Bayley. We was cooking dinner. You hungry?" She asked.

Jon nodded with a smile, he was gonna finish his burrito later anyway. He ran upstairs and put the things away he got at the mall, except for the necklace. He loved to wear it, he came back downstairs, burrito box in his hand and walked into the kitchen where everyone was doing something. Bayley was washing some broccoli, Drew was cutting it up, and Renee was stir-frying some beef and boiling rice.

"Hey guys." Jon said as he placed the paper box in the fridge. "Hey Jon." Drew and Bayley said in union.

_Maybe I should talk to Drew about Seth. I mean, I'll have to tell him sooner or later so why not now?_

"Hey Drew, do you mind if I borrow you for a second?" He asked, the Scot looked up at him and put the knife down. "Sure."

The blonde took him upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. "So what's wrong?" Drew asked.

"Uh, what makes you think something is wrong?"

The vampire shook his head as he let out a small laugh. "You only bring me to your room if something is wrong and don't want others to hear ya." He replied as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, your right, something is wrong." Jon said as he sat down, cross legged beside Drew.

Drew nodded his head, trying to get the blonde to continue. "So, what is it?"

"Before I left the cafe... Seth came by and told me that I couldn't hang out with you."

_Like hell I can't tell him that he meant dating wise._

"Wait, wait, wait. Seth came and you told him off?" Drew asked, a curious look on his face.

"Yes. And I told him that I didn't want to talk to him if he's gonna be like that." He sighed. "Damn, now I feel a little bad about it." He mumbled, looking away from Drew.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because he's still getting over the break up or something and I just completely pushed him away when we're supposed to be friends. Maybe I should call and apologize." The blonde said.

He felt something on his hand which made him look over at Drew who had his hand over his. He could tell something was wrong in Drew's eyes but he didn't ask about it.

"Well, if you're suppose to be friends then he shouldn't have to tell you what to do, whether it's about hanging out with me or not. I never tell you to go back to dating Seth, it's your choice who you want to hang out, not his. I see no reason for you to apologize." Drew said, squeezing the blonde's hand a little, his voice sounding a tiny bit of hurt but he didn't show it.

_He does has a point... I remember when I told Drew about me and Seth and all he did was threaten to kick his ass if he hurt me. Then again this was back in college..._

Jon sighed and nodded his head. "I guess you're right."

The Scot let go of Jon's hand and stood up. "You can call him if you like but I wouldn't recommend you not too if he's acting like that. Remember, it's your choice though."

Jon smiled up at him. "Thanks for the advice. We should probably get back downstairs." He said.

Drew nodded and they both headed down toward the kitchen. "Food's ready!" Renee shouted out as she and Bayley placed the plates down on the table.

"What's for dinner?" Jon asked as he took a seat.

"Beef and broccoli stir-fry with rice." Bayley smiled.

"Sounds great." The blonde said and all four of them sat down and began to eat. "Damn, you guys did all of this?" He asked as he chewed his food. Renee and Bayley just smiled and continued on eating.

Few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and they all looked at each other. "Who would be coming here at this hour?" Bayley asked rhetorically.

Jon shrugged and stood up from his seat. "I don't know but I guess I'll go see." He walked over toward the front door. He opened it and something grabbed him, more like someone tried biting his neck, but he managed to push off of the person and fell on the floor, he shouted in pain and looked up at the person at the door, a hand on his neck.

There stood Roman with an angry expression on his face. "Ugh, what the hell Roman?! Why the fuck did you do that?!" He screamed out loud.

"You took Seth away from me, you mate poacher!" He yelled back.

Really?

Seriously?

_He's got to be shitting me! This would be so fucking funny if my neck wasn't in pain! Oh shit..._

"DID YOU JUST TRY TO KILL ME?!" He shouted just as Renee and Bayley came into the room. Jon was about to go at it with Roman but Renee came in just in time to pull him away from the half vampire. "Whoa!! Jon calm down!!!" The demon tried to calm him down but then she saw the blood on his neck.

_Oh no.._

She thought to himself as her and Bayley struggled to get him into the house. "First off, I don't want anything to do with Seth! If you seriously think I want him then you need some serious help! Second, what made you think I took him away from you?! You can have his vampire ass for all I care!!" He shouted.

"DREW WE NEED SOME HELP HERE!!!"

"HE BROKE UP WITH ME THIS MORNING! HE TOLD ME THAT ALL HE WANTED WAS YOU!! STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL KILL YOU NEXT TIME YOU LITTLE BITCH-"

Roman was knocked down to the ground from Dean's punch on the cheek, well more like a black eye too, he groaned as got up from the ground as he saw Jon standing there with a dark expression on his face. "Are you that thick in the head?! I just said-" He stopped talking and felt something burning throughout his whole body, trying to figure out what was going on but he felt like he was falling.

Luckily, the girls caught up with him before he fell forward to the ground.

"Roman, you better leave before we call the cops!" Renee threatened.

Roman just shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Just leave you crazy bitch!"

"NO-"

Suddenly, he was attacked to the ground, a familiar knife was held at point toward his throat as he saw Drew, and good grief, he had an expression on his face that was between anger and _excitement?_

Even though he was half vampire, Roman knew instantly from those black turned eyes of the vampire was bad..

Very bad.

He was breathing hard when the Scot leaned down near his ear, knife pointed down a little more at the half vampire. "I suggest you leave, because if you don't, I will deal with you myself and I don't think you want that now do we?" He growled lowly in which Roman nodded.

"Fine, just stay away from Seth!" He shouted, making Drew get back to his normal self, eyes back to light blue. "Good, now exit the premises." He growled as Roman took off, a small breeze came into the Scot's face.

He closed his eyes for a moment to calm down and breathe but was interrupted by Bayley shouting at him. "Drew! Jon needs you!" She said

The Scot nodded and both of them went inside, shutting the door behind them. "Come on, we need you upstairs to help inspect him out. I don't think he's turned but knowing you're a vampire you know better than the both of us." Bayley said as they both made their way up to the bathroom.

Jon sat there on the side of the bathtub, shaken up while Renee tried to calm him down. Both Bayley and Drew came into the bathroom in which Renee moved over a little so that Drew can check out the wound.

Jon let out a little whimper when Drew touched near the area of the bite mark. "Hey, you're going to be alright. That little shit didn't bite the nerve, but I need to do something about this okay?" He said, in which Jon nodded his head and quickly Drew nodded toward the girls to give them a little privacy and Renee closed the door.

Drew got up and got out the peroxide, a Q-tip and dipped it into the peroxide. "Turn your neck a little. Just a warning this will hurt."

Jon turned his neck a little and let Drew dabbing it into the marks, making the blonde wince in pain from the burning. "Ow."

"Told ya." The vampire smirked as he wiped off the dried up blood and got out a band-aid. "Shut up." Jon muttered, which made him smile.

After he put the band-aid on, Jon was about to get up but Drew held onto his hand. "I forgot something."

Jon raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Drew leaned over and kissed the band-aid gently and then kissed the top of his head. "There. I almost forgot to kiss it better."

Jon let out a little laugh as Drew got up. "You're goofy. And hey, thanks. Let's head back downstairs." They headed back downstairs and sure enough, Renee and Bayley were waiting. "Your cheek okay?" Renee asked and which Jon chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They all ate the rest of their food and cleaned up, and sat down in the living room, talking and joking around.

"Wow, it's already one in the morning." Renee said as she checked her phone.

"Damn, well I should be on my way home then." Bayley said as she stood up.

"Oh, hell naw you ain't! It's too late to be walking or driving. You guys can stay the night!" Renee said excitedly.

Bayley smiled at her but she looked around. "But where will we sleep?"

_Renee's too polite to let people sleep on the couch._

She hummed in thought as she looked at Jon with a sly smile. "I know! Bayley, you can sleep with me in my room while Drew sleeps with Jon in his room!" Renee smiled.

"Alright, that sounds fine by me!"

Drew nodded his head in agreement with Bayley and they all headed upstairs to their designated areas, courtesy of Renee.

Renee and Bayley walked into Renee's room, the half demon smirked before closing the door. "Good night guys!"

Drew stood by the hallway to Jon's room as the human went in. "I'll wait out here while you go change." He said and Jon nodded. "Alright." He closed the door and quickly changed into some dark green sweatpants and a white Led Zeppelin shirt. He opened the door for Drew and the Scot walked inside, closing the door behind him. He took off his leather jacket and shoes and climbed into the bed, after Jon turned off the light, he crawled into it as well.

"Good night." He said as he turned onto his side.

"Sweet dreams." Drew said.

Right before Jon closed his eyes, he felt Drew rolling over and threw an arm around the blonde, pulling him closer. Jon smiled to himself and cuddled into his chest.

_This isn't so bad. I have a good feeling tomorrow is going to be good._   
  



	10. Cause You're A Natural

Jon woke up, snuggled into something very warm, a small blush crept on his face as he realized what it was. His head was on Drew's chest. He never knew vampires had warm bodies to began with, but he layed his head back down and sighed.

_Wow, I'm weird._

He thought to himself as he looked up to see that Drew was still asleep, but he saw a tint of red on the Scot's cheeks.

_Aww_ _, he looks so adorable when he's asleep._

He snored softly and Jon found his body still wrapped up around Drew's arm but a bit more tighter than last night. He didn't want to wake him up, so he gently pushed away from Drew, his arms slowly loosing their grip on him. When he successfully escaped, he slid a pillow in his arms to take his place. He stood up beside the bed and stretched until he heard a satisfying popping sound, and grabbed his phone from the nightstand and turned it on to see a new message from an hour ago.

**_Renee- Bayley and I are working at the cafe again. Have fun with Drew ;-)_ **

Jon smiled and shook his head, there was no doubt that it was her idea.

_Oh well._

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, thinking of making breakfast for him and Drew. After getting everything prepared, he stood next to the stove, cooking some eggs and sausages while he mixed the pancake batter. He jumped a little when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He looked over his shoulder to see Drew.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Good morning." The Scot said, his voice a little raspy from sleep. "You hungry?" He asked and Drew nodded and let his arms fall from his waist. Jon poured the pancake batter into the skillet and turned to the vampire, who was making himself some _coffee_ but really it was blood Renee made for him for the morning, he really didn't want the blonde to know that though.

"How'd you sleep?" Drew shrugged his shoulders and took his coffee to the table, sitting down and looked up at him. "Eh, pretty good. How's your cheek?" He asked. Jon ran a finger over the band aid. "It's alright. Thanks for asking." He smiled.

When the food was done, he fixed himself and Drew, they sat down at the table while they ate. "Where's Bayley and Renee?" Drew asked. "They took over the cafe again. Looks like it's just you and me again." Jon said as he took a bite of his pancake.

Drew hummed in response and looked down at his food for a moment before looking up at the blonde. "So... You doing anything this Saturday night?" He asked. Jon stuffed a piece of sausage in his mouth and shook his head. "Can't say that I am. Why?" He asked.

Drew was silent again for a moment before fiddling with his eggs. "I was wondering if you'd be my date to this ball The Organization is having. It'll be at the headquarters at eight. What do you say?"

Dean couldn't help but smile at the question. "Sure. I'd love to go." He said. He thought it'll be better to go out than sit around like a couch potato, playing video games until he falls asleep. Then again, he does that every Saturday night with Renee.

"What's the attire going to be like?" He asked.

Drew rolled his eyes playfully as he took a drink of his coffee. "Unfortunately black tie."

_I guess I have a suit in my closet, then again Renee would probably want to go shopping._

He nodded his head and continued. "What's the ball for?"

"It's just gonna be something like an award show. It's going to have dinner and music. Of course, there will be dancing but it'll be like ballroom dancing type of shit. I do believe Renee is going as well with Finn as her date." He smirked.

"Okay." Jon said but suddenly he got curious. "Do you think you'll get an award?" Drew shrugged his shoulders as he ate more of his food. "Maybe... Maybe not."

Dean was silent for a minute before he continued. "You're a commander right? You should get an award or two. I wouldn't be surprised if you get the medal of honor! I might not work for The Organization but I know you're great at what you do." He said.

Drew gave him a small smile and Jon could've swore he saw a small blush on the vampire's face. "Thank you... " He said softly.

They finished the rest of their breakfast and sat down on the couch, just chilling and playing The Evil Within on the TV for the past two hours when Jon heard his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to find out it was Becky who was calling, pressing the answer button.

"Hey Becky, what's up?"

_"Hey Jon, are you working? If so, I can call later."_

"No, it's alright. I'm at home."

_"Is it okay if Finn and I come by then? There's something we need to talk with you about."_

"Yeah, you can."

_"Okay see ya."_

Then the line went out.

"What did Becky want?" Drew asked, looking over at him from the TV.

Jon put his phone on the couch and sighed. "She and Finn are coming over in a little while. She said there's something she needed to talk with me about." He said. Drew nodded and continued on playing the game.

About forty five minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. The blonde got up and walked over to the door, opening it to see Becky and Finn. "Hey guys, come on in." He said as he stepped aside to let them in.

He closed the door behind them and followed them into the living room. They exchanged greetings with Drew who was in the kitchen getting himself a Pepsi and took a seat. Becky and Finn sat on the couch while Jon took the love seat, and the Scot stood near the human after handing three other Pepsi's for the three of them.

"So what's going on?"

"Jon, we can't get ahold of Seth. Not since the party, since you're his boyfriend, we was wondering if you could try to call him or visit." The Irish vampire said.

Jon looked over up at Drew with a confused look on his face, the Scot giving him the same look and the blonde turned back over to Becky and Finn. "You guys don't know?"

Finn raised an eyebrow at him. "Know what?"

Jon sighed and ran a hand through his face, trying to think of how to tell them. "Seth and I broke up a week ago." He said.

They both looked at each other with a confused and shocked looks on their faces,then Becky looked back over at Jon. "What happened?!" She asked with a slight shocked tone in her voice.

"Found out he was cheating on me with Roman."

Becky let out a little gasp while Finn shook his head in disappointment. "I'm so sorry." Becky said.

The blonde smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. But back to Seth. You said you haven't talked to him since the party?"

Finn nodded and leaned over the table to take his drink. "Yeah. We've called him, text him and even went over to his house but he won't contact us back."

Jon thought about it for just a second. "That's very weird... He was at the mall with Drew and I went the day after and said he was waiting for you, Becky, but you called him and said you needed him so he left." He said.

Becky raised a brow in confusion. "I don't recall making any plans of going anywhere that day, other than hanging with Dolph and Finn. I tried calling him a couple of times that week but he wouldn't answer."

Jon didn't know what to say about what was going on.

"This is crazy. Why would Seth do all of this? He'll only talk to me, but he won't talk to you guys? That's just wrong."

Meanwhile, Drew kept his mouth shut throughout the whole thing, he wanted to tell them the things Seth did to him but he didn't want to put Jon in danger or anything.

"I honestly don't know what else to say other then that. Seth has a reason for everything he does but I doubt he has a reason for ignoring you guys." Jon said.

Becky nodded her head in agreement and sighed. "Maybe we should wait a while and see what happens." She suggested and Jon couldn't agree with her more. Becky and Finn stood up from the couch. "Well, we better get going. Maybe things will get better throughout this week. See ya." Becky said and Finn waved at him as they headed out the door. "Bye Jon."

"See ya guys." He smiled.

They closed the door behind themselves and Jon turned to Drew who sat back down on the couch, looking down at the floor, as if he was worried about something.

Really, Drew was growing concerned about the situation between Seth and Jon, he wanted to keep his best friend safe after all ever since that day. The scar on his hand that Seth made with the knife scarred him on the inside. He closed his eyes as the past in his head kept haunting him from that day.

_"He's mine McIntyre! Jon doesn't want you! You better back off of him or else."_

He couldn't help but remember that fight in the driveway.

_"The bloody hell are you going to do huh? He's my best friend and plus he's done with you Rollins! He doesn't want your ass back after what you done to him!"_

He thought about that sinister laugh of the brunette, the words he said that day.

_"Oh you'll see Drew McIntyre. I wouldn't do something you'll regret like what just happened."_

"Drew."

He heard Jon called his name and looked over at the human beside him, his eyes filled with worry on his face. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, a slight tone of sadness.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Let's just get back to the game." He shook his head and grabbed the controller. The blonde hesitated but he shook it off and just nodded.

"It's just I find Seth's behavior to be quite strange." He heard what Drew said and glanced back at him and turned back to the screen. "Yeah, it really is. He's probably still hung over from our break up." He said.

They both knew that this was true, but Drew otherwise knew something would be coming for him. "Maybe so... " He said to the blonde. "But it's more than that..." He mumbled to himself as they continued on the game. 


	11. Is It A Crime To Fall In Love?

Later on that day, Jon tried to call Seth but he wouldn't answer, he did the same when Jon tried to text him. He shoved his phone in his pocket and sighed to himself. "I'm worried about him. Maybe he needs some time alone. That's probably why he's not keeping in contact."

Drew stayed with him all day to make sure Roman wouldn't come back after what happened last night. He thought it was sweet but he could've still protect himself against the half vampire.

Drew left the house around eight which was the time Renee had gotten home. He was chilling on the couch when she came in through the door. "Hey Jon!"

Jon smiled at her as he sat up from his spot. "Hey Nee, how was work?" He asked as she plopped down right next to him. "The usual. Nothing special happened. How about you?" She asked with a smile.

Jon couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing happened between Drew and I." He said and her face turned into disappointment. "Damnit, I thought my plan would work." She pouted.

_Just like I thought._

"But he did ask me to the ball The Organization is having." He said, which made the half demon's face light up. He did?! We have to find you something amazing to wear!" She yelled out loud.

Jon rolled his eyes playfully at her. "Renee, chill. We have neighbors, you know." He said.

Renee wasn't even listening cause she jumped up from her seat. "I can't help it! This is gonna be great!!" She said excitedly as she tugged him off of the couch and took off upstairs. She brought him to her room and basically threw him on the bed...

Literally.

He sat up and crossed his legs on the bed. "That was unnecessary there!!" He scolded her.

Renee just waved her hand at him. "Oh shush, you've been tugged before! Now, I have to perfect tux for you!" She smiled brightly.

"Renee, I love you but you do know that you can't fit in my clothes, there way too big on you, right?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh shush, it's not like you try any of my band tees." She said as she dug through her closet. "I got you a suit anyway!"

"Wait really?"

"Duhhh, it wasn't too long ago when I got it. I was going to save it for another occasion for you but I decided this is a better time than any." She said as she pulled out a white box and placed it on the bed in front of him.

He opened it and pulled out the outfit, which turned out to be one of the best looking tuxedos he ever seen. He even tried it on and it fit him completely. Then the rest of the week came by so fast.

_**Wednesday: Woke up, worked, hung out with Drew and Renee. Ball in three days.** _

_**Thursday: Woke up, worked, tried to call Seth, talked with Becky and Finn, and hung out with Drew. Ball in two days.** _

**_Friday: Woke up, worked, had fun work Renee, Bayley and Drew. Ball is tomorrow (≧∇≦)/_ **

On Saturday after work, Jon and Renee hurried home to get ready. They both showered, did each other's hair and got dressed. Jon had his hair gelled and put on some black shoes to match his suit.

Renee's dress was black and silky but showed a little bit of her chest and had black heels on. They both walked downstairs after hearing a knock at the door. Renee opened it to reveal Drew and Finn. They both looked very nice in their tuxedos. Drew's eyes sort of widened when he saw Jon, he couldn't help his cheeks was burning red and put on a small smile.

"You look very handsome, Jon." Drew said.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well." Jon said which made the Scot smile. The blonde turned to see Finn and Renee talking among themselves. "You guys ready to go?" Finn asked. They all nodded and headed out the door. They all decided to ride in the convertible, with Renee driving while Finn sat in the passenger seat and Drew and Jon sat in the back. It took around thirty minutes to get to The Organization headquarters but Jon didn't mind the ride. He was having a good time laughing and talking too loud with the others. When they got there, a valet came and parked their car for them.

_What the hell is this? The red carpet?_

He thought to himself as he had his arm linked with Drew's as they made their way inside, there was a lot of people in there as well. There was a huge beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the wall were white and very bright, and it looked like everyone had some kind of date.

The blonde was still looking around the huge ballroom when he was pulled from Drew by Renee. "Come on, let's go socialize. But I have to warn you... " She said.

Jon looked at her with a confused look on his face. "About what?"

"Some of these people can be... Snobby. Some of them are rich and some of them just have a great job with The Organization but don't let them get under your skin." She said.

Jon let out a small groan. "Ugh, I hate snobby people, but fine, I'll try to be polite to them for ya. But if they say anything out of line I'm kicking ass." He said as Renee let go of him and let him walk on his own.

He followed her to a group of people who were talking, when they saw them, they greeted Renee. "Hello guys, this is my housemate and best friend, Jon. Jon, this is Diamond, Trish, Shinsuke, Johnny and Candace." Renee said as she pointed out everyone. It turned out Trish and Shinsuke was vampires and Johnny and Candace were a demonic couple but Diamond was also a human just like Jon.

The blonde smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you all." He said. Everyone returned the greeting back except for Diamond, she just glared at him and scoffed. "I never seen you at The Organization before. Are you new?" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

Jon was a little irritated by her behavior but he put on a fake smile to keep him from arguing. "No, I don't work here at all. I share the ownership at the cafe in town with Renee and I work there every day."

"Figures. I work as a high level agent here." She smirked.

_Seriously? The nerve of this girl! I just want to- Nope. Jon, just calm down.._   
_Where the fuck did she get popcorn??_

He looked over at Renee who was eating a small bag of popcorn with Sami as the two of them looked at the two of them.

"I got hungry." They both said at the same time, which made the blonde shake his head.

Sometimes he even wonders why he's friends with her in the first place.

"Diamond, stop being rude. So Jon, who's your date?" Candace asked.

"I'm here with Drew McIntyre." He said.

Diamond let out a laugh and waved a hand to move her pink hair out of her face. "Hun, there's no way Drew would come with some puny bus boy human like you." She said.

Jon narrowed his eyes at her while Renee and Sami continued to look back and forth at the two of them still eating popcorn. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He threatened.

"I mean, come on, Drew's not gay, besides, I think he would much rather be here with someone like me." She smirked.

Jon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "If he did then why isn't he?"

Diamond just smirked at him. "He just pities you and doesn't want to hurt your little feelings." She said with a little venom in her voice.

Jon knew he shouldn't care and that it wasn't true but he had to admit, that kind of hurt him.

"Diamond!" Trish scolded at the female human and hit her on the back of her head.

Jon shook his head at them. "It's fine Trish. Drew and I have been friends since high school. I came here to have fun with him and if you can't put that idea through that thick skull of yours, then oh well, I pity you." He said.

Everyone except Renee and Sami gave him a slight look of surprise. Just then, Jon felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind to see Drew. "Hey Jon. Dinner's about to be served. Sorry to pull you from your conversation." He said. The blonde smiled at him. "No, it's alright." He turned back to the group. "I hope to see all of you again sometime... Well, almost all of you." He heard a little gasp of surprise when the vampire took ahold of the blonde's hand, and looked over at Diamond with a smirk. "Bye Diamond." He said and walked off with Drew and Renee.

Drew led them to a table where Finn was sitting at and Renee took a seat beside him while Drew and Jon sat next to each other. "So, how is it so far? The ball I mean." Drew asked.

Jon shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of the glass of red wine that was being served. "Well, beside the girl I just encountered, I'm having a good time." He said.

Drew let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Diamond's like that so I wouldn't worry about it." Jon nodded his head and gave him a small smile.

Just then, some sort of jazz music began to play as waiters poured out of the double doors with carts that had plates of food on them. The plates were placed down on the table in front of them with metal covers on them.

The waiters removed the covers to reveal a plate full of hot food. It was a slice of chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans, it smelled really good too.

They all began to dig in, and everyone thought it tasted good as it smelled. The chicken was tender, the potatoes and gravy was smooth and creamy, and the beans were lightly salted. They all thought it was great.

After everyone got done eating, a old vampire got on stage and tapped on the microphone. "Good evening everyone! My name is Shawn Michaels and I shall announce the awards for tonight! After I say your name and what you're being awarded for, you may stand. That sound good?" Everyone clapped which made him smile, someone handed him an envelope and he read it.

"Alrighty, the first award is for the most successful missions in over a year goes to... Commander Drew McIntyre!" He said excitedly.

Jon couldn't be more proud of Drew and clapped as the Scot stood up from his seat and sat back down when the clapping died down.

The other awards were passed out and Renee got four while Drew got six. Jon was very proud of them and the work they had done for The Organization.

Then, the singer Sade, came on stage and started to sing. He watched as many couple stepped into the middle of the room and began to dance. Even Finn and Renee got up to dance together, he thought it was too cute.

He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up to see Drew holding his hand out. "Would you like to dance?"

Jon didn't know why but he felt his heart skip a beat and his face heat up. But he smiled and took his hand. Drew led him out into the crowd of dancing people.

They stopped walking and Drew gently placed a hand on the small of Jon's back, pulling him closer. Jon placed a hand on Drew's shoulder and looked up into his light blue eyes. As they began to slow dance, his heart was beating out of his chest and his legs felt a little weak.

And in that very moment he realized...

_I'm_ _in love with Drew..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to so much Sade lately and one of her songs just gave me the idea for the chapter.


	12. 12. Family Reunion

They didn't leave the ball until a little after two in the morning with a drunk Finn that Drew had to take home right after he dropped both Renee and Jon off. Now here was, sitting on his bed, thinking over about what happened last night. He didn't even sleep at all. He sighed and looked at his phone, time running at 10:45 in the morning.

The exact words he thought over last night kept on replaying in his mind.

_I'm in love with Drew..._

_I'm in love with Drew..._

_I'm in love with Drew-ugh!_

He doesn't even despise those feelings he had, but he was thinking.

_Do I really have feelings for him??_

He didn't want to tell Drew he loved him no more than two weeks time to find out his mind was playing some crazy trick on him.

_You know what? I'm gonna have to hear myself say it just to make sure._

"I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH DREW FUCKING MCINTYRE!!!" He yelled.

_Yep. I guess it's true._

Suddenly, his door busted open and in ran Renee, she dropped onto his bed so quickly in front of him, looking very excited. "You're in love with Drew?!" She asked. Jon glanced at her with a questionable, blank look. "Yes?" He said.

Renee sat there with her mouth dropped and a few seconds later, she started fan girling. "I KNEW IT!!!"

She jumped off the bed. "I gotta tell Bayley!!" She squealed as she ran out of the room. The blonde's eyes widened and quickly got out of the bed, running out of the door and tackled the half demon down in the hallway, picking her up and put her back on the bed. "No, no, no, no! You can't tell anyone Nee!" He said.

Renee scoffed at him and pouted. "But why not?"

Jon just rolled his eyes at her. "I don't want Drew finding out! Not yet at least..." He sighed.

"Well, when then?"

"Whenever I feel like it's time!"

Renee just smirked at him. "Just so you know, I ship it!"

Jon rolled his eyes and let her get off the bed. "Smartass." He grumbled. He heard his stomach growl and felt that painful, empty feeling he always gets. "I'm starving." He mumbled, climbing out of bed.

They both walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Renee grabbing a poptart pack while Jon made himself a hot pocket and some milk.

Renee leaned on the counter as she she ate her poptart and watched what he was doing. "You know, I think Drew likes you too. No wait. I _know_ Drew likes you too!" She smiled.

Jon felt himself blushing and looked away from her to get his food out of the microwave while Renee bursted out laughing. "Meh." He mumbled under his breath and took a bite out of his hot pocket.

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Half of him hoped it was Drew, but the other half, well not so much.

Before he could even take a step out of the kitchen, he saw that Renee had already flown to the door. Curse her fast flying. But he just sighed as he heard the door opened.

"Hey Renee, is Jon awake?"

_Fuck it's Drew!!_

The blonde started freaking out, his heart beating fast out of his freaking chest.

"Yeah, he's up. He's in the kitchen. Plus I think there's something he wanted to tell you. If you need me I'll be upstairs." He heard what Renee said.

_I'm soooooo going to kill her when Drew leaves!_

He thought to himself and hurriedly sat on the cabinet, pretending to drink his milk when Drew walked in. "Good morning."

"Morning." Jon said, a little shy.

Drew nodded over to the freezer and Jon waved at him. "Go ahead. Renee just put some blood packets in the freezer just recently." He said and Drew raised a brow. "You sure?"

The blonde nodded as he took a bite of his hot pocket. "Renee drinks a cup every morning. So I'm used to it."

Drew nodded and got himself a blood pack and a coffee cup, he didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable since he was the only human friend in the bunch but he just made himself some and put it in the microwave.

While it was heating up, he turned to Jon. "Renee said there was something you wanted to tell me?"

The blonde's face felt so flushed. "Uh, yeah. I-I had a great time last night with you." He said. Drew reached over and touched Jon's cheek with the palm of his hand, making the blonde's cheeks heat up. "Are you alright? Your face is red but you don't have a fever." Drew said.

"I'm fine." Jon said softly. He mentally cursed himself for blushing so much. The vampire just stood there looking at hin for a second before being startled by the sound of the microwave beeping.

Jon dropped down to his feet with his empty cup in his hand and went over to the sink, rinsing it out and put it in the dishwasher. "I came by to see if you and Renee wanted to go over to Ziggler's house with me later on." Drew said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Sure, that would be cool. I should-" Jon was interrupted by another knock at the front door.

"Who in the world could be visiting?" Jon muttered to himself, making the vampire smirk at him as he went over to the front door, opening it and his eyes widened.

"Wassup brotha!!!"

"Ash?! Dude, it's been ages! How you been?!" Jon asked excitedly as he gave his younger sister a hug.

"Been doing good! I see you're still wearing my MHA pants. I want them back." She laughed as she gave her brother a hug back.

"Uh, you forgot someone."

Jon looked over his sister's shoulder to see Kenny and Paige, Seth's half brother and sister who was also vampires. He smiled over at them. "Hey you guys, of course I didn't forget about you." He laughed as he gave the both of them a hug.

Renee came running down the stairs. "Did I just hear- Holy shit, I did! Welcome back you guys!" She smiled as she gave all three of them hugs.

Jon knew Ash because the lead vocalist Halestorm for about five years after Seth left the band. She traveled with Paige and Kenny and two other band mates around the world ever since then. They had gotten on three tours, four albums and still managed to make it home by Christmas.

They all went inside and sat down in the living room with Drew offered to make some blood packets for both Paige and Kenny and getting Ash some fucking coffee energy drink that Jon never heard of.

After everyone got what they needed, Jon sat down on the love seat, Kenny, Paige and Renee sitting on the other couch and Ash just sat upside down on a chair from the kitchen for no reason even though they offered her a seat. Drew looked over at the blonde for how Ash was sitting and the blonde just laughed. "She's like this sometimes." Jon knew his sister was fucking weird sometimes, he even wondered how the others even deal with her.

"So, what are you guys doing back ib town?" He asked.

"Well, we decided to take a break from touring and partying too much and actually be with our friends and family." Paige smiled.

"Really? Where are you guys staying?" Renee asked.

Kenny put on a smug face and took a drink from the cup. "Oh, you know, I bought that one mansion just outside of town."

"Boy shut up, we all split the payment." Ash smirked from her seat.

"Smartass." Kenny rolled his eyes as Ash gave him the stink eye, making Paige and Renee snickering.

"Damn, that place is fucking expensive." Drew said, crossing his arms.

"Eh, we know but we can't stay in a hotel for a few years, plus nobody will complain when we play our music too loud on purpose." Ash said as she sat back normally on the chair, tying her dark red hair up in a messy bun.

"But enough about us. What's been going on with my future brother-in-law?" Paige asked.

Jon was silent for a moment as he felt all eyes looking at him, he knew he had to tell them anyway. "Seth didn't tell you guys either huh." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Seth and I broke up almost a month ago..."


	13. Scary Aliens, Spill The Tea

"Seth and I broke up almost a month ago."

Kenny, Paige, and Ash all gave him a confused look and just then, Kenny started to laugh. "Oh my, that's a good one Jon!" He said as he wiped a fake tear.

"Kenny, he's not joking around!" Renee said with a raised eyebrow.

Kenny looked over at Jon once again for confirmation in which Jon replied. "Unfortunately I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Paige sat up from her seat. "What exactly happened? Everything was going great between you two when we last visited you guys."

Jon bit his lip, nervousness coming to him yet again but he had to tell them. "It was, but as you know, the beginning of the month was our anniversary. I went over to his house and caught him kissing Roman that day, and ever since then he's been isolative."

"Imma kick his ass then." Ash said suddenly, making everyone look over at her. "What? It's not a question!" She added but everyone just ignored her as Kenny shook his head. "How so?" He asked, ignoring the fact that Ash flipped him off.

"He won't answer any calls or messages, nor answer the door." Jon said sadly.

"Maybe we should try to talk to him. We could see if he answers one of us at least." Paige said. Everyone else agreed except Ash who still wanted to kick Seth's ass.

"Yeah, he might." Jon said.

"Well bro, as much as I want to kick Seth's ass right now, we have a ton of stuff to unpack." Ash said as she got up from her chair and stood up. "Can we meet up somewhere and catch up?" She asked.

Jon nodded his head. "Yeah, you can meet us over at Dolph's house around one." He said.

All three of them smiled and stood, Jon followed them to the front door and gave his sister a hug. "I'll see ya later sis." He said and the redhead smiled. "See ya later Jon! Oh wait!" She leaned over to his ear and whispered. "Is it just me or was Drew staring at you the entire time? He did have a crush on ya back in collage." She smirked and nudged him. Jon couldn't help but blush madly and shrugged it off. Ash just smirked at him and waved. "See ya brotha!" She said and walked out with Kenny and Paige. The blonde waved back and closed the door behind him. He sighed quietly and walked back over to the couch where Drew was seated. "Your face is red again." The vampire pointed out.

The blonde sat down and put his face in a pillow, groaning a little. Drew looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're going to suffocate yourself." He said.

"I don't care." Jon said, his voice muffled by the pillow. He felt Drew pull him up by the shoulders and put his head onto his lap to where he was looking up at the vampire, but he closed his eyes and placed his hands on his face. "Why won't you look at me?" He asked, which Jon shrugged his shoulders.

He knew damn well why.

All because he had a fucking crush on his best friend and he's trying to make him look at him while laying on his lap. He then heard Renee got up and ran upstairs.

_I swear if she leaves us alone one more time..._

He thought to himself as he felt Drew gently moved his hands away from his face. "Open your eyes." Drew said but Jon shook his head. His face even heated up when Drew started rubbing his cheek with his hand. "Why won't you?"

"Why would I?" Jon asked back.

"Because I asked nicely." He said.

He crossed his arms and sighed. "Saying _open your eyes_ is not asking nicely." He said. The blonde then heard the vampire chuckling. "Okay. Will you please open your eyes for me?" He asked as he ran his thumbs gently over the blonde's eyelids but Jon hesistated. "W-Why do you want to see my eyes anyway?" He asked.

"Because they're the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen."

Jon could practically hear the vampire smile, he blushed and made a helicopter noise with his mouth. "So are you gonna open them or not?" Drew asked.

The blonde sighed and opened his eyes, looking up to see Drew looking down at him with those light blue eyes of his. "There's those beautiful eyes." He smiled.

Jon blushed and unintentionally turned his head to the side. Drew grabbed his head and turned him to look over at him again. "Talk to me. Why are you so against looking at me now? Did I... Did I do something wrong?" He asked. The blonde quickly sat up and turned to him. "No no no. You didn't do anything! I'm just... I'm sorry if I made you feel bad." He apologized.

Drew put on a small smile and ruffled up Jon's messy curls and kissed his forehead, making the blonde's heart flutter. "It's okay." He said which made Jon smiling back.

Later on, Jon got up and showered, throwing on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black high topped boots. Renee wore a grey, light grey and white striped sweater with black overalls and her white vans with some earrings and Drew just really went out in his usual leather jacket type of outfit with his hair down for once. Soon, all three of them left their place for Dolph's house around 1:30. Drew knocked on the door. A minute later, Dolph answered the door with one of his goofy smiles. He wore a David Bowie shirt along with some regular blue pants. "Hey guys, come on in." He said as he moved to the side.

"Thanks Dolph." Renee and Jon smiled at him and all three of them made their way inside and into the living room to see it was practically a party. Becky, Charlotte, Bayley, Finn, Kenny, Ash, Paige, Kofi, Xavier and Big E was there.

Finn, Kenny, Big E and Ash was playing Mario Kart on the couch while the others were either watching and cheering one another one or having other conversations. Jon saw his sister jumped off the couch and cheered when she won first place. Then she proceeded to throw the controller over to Xavier. "Here ya go Xav!" She smiled and turned and saw the three of them. "Hello my dudes! It took ya long enough!" She smirked.

Jon smiled back at his sister and walked into the living room, his sister grabbed his hand and quickly went over to the kitchen and sat him down on the ledge of the big counter with her. "Boi, we need to talk! What's up with you and Drew?" She asked with a suggestive smile. The blonde was silent for a moment until he felt his face start heating up. "Nothing Ash. Why would you ask?" He asked.

"Well, maybe I saw you blushing when I mentioned Drew earlier!" She smirked. Jon blushed even harder and turned his head the other way.

"Come on! It's been like over five years since we've had a serious discussion between the two of us here. I won't tell anyone! I promise!" The redhead said as she shook his shoulders.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" He laughed, which made his sister stop shaking him and rested her head with her hands. Jon looked around to make sure no one was listening, looking over to see Drew talking with Kenny and Dolph. He exhaled in relief and turned back to Ash. He motioned for her to get closer which she eagerly did. "I'm actually in love with Drew." He whispered.

Ash's eyes lightened up and she squealed like a high school girl, making everyone look up at them. "Carry on!" She smiled at them. The blonde shook his head and gently facepalmed himself while everyone went back to what they was doing.

"Okay! Wowie! This is the best brother sister talk I ever had!" Ash said.

Jon had never seen her so excited about something except for this one time she got a huge pack of string cheese or as she calls them, moxerilla sticks. She really does loves cheese.

"Remember, you promise me you're not telling anyone." He whispered yelled at her.

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She said and made a zipping movement with pinched fingers and ran it across her mouth, closing her mouth.

"So, when did you know that you... You know?" She asked.

Jon just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, last night. We were at a ball for The Organization and he and I was dancing and I had all these feelings when he held me close." He said.

Ash just sighed dreamily. "So romantic!" She smiled.

The blonde just shook his head, but suddenly he thought about something and smirked at his sister. "So what about you?" He asked. "What the hell do you mean?" Ash asked as she leaned her head to the side a bit.

Jon let out a snicker at her. "I mean-"

"Hey! I brought you guys some Mountain Dew." Jon was interrupted by Kenny, who came by and smiled at them. He handed them both a can of Mountain Dew. "Thanks Kenny!" Ash smiled, which the vampire smiled even more and ruffled her hair a bit. "No problem." He said before walking away.

Jon looked back at his sister to see her looking at Kenny with this dreamy look in her eyes, with a small smile and a light blush across her cheeks.

_No way!_

"You like him, don't you?" He asked with a smile, which Ash snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her older brother, the color of her cheeks deepened.

"Nah. You're c-crazy." She stuttered as she opened her drink.

"Uh, Yes! You do! I can see it on your face!" The blonde said and nudged her on the shoulder, which Ash hid her face with her hands.

"Meehhh, so what if I do?" The redhead muttered in her face.

"Then you need to tell him." Jon said to her which made her sigh. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" She asked, lifting her head up to look up at her brother. "I bet he does Ash. You guys are superclose, aren't you?" He asked which made her nod. "Even if he doesn't feel the same, he wouldn't just not talk to you. Plus, you guys live in the same house, so he wouldn't be able to ignore you. Kenny isn't like that anyway." He reassured.

Ash thought about this for a moment before nodding again. "Okay well... Let's make a deal. If you tell Drew then I'll tell Kenny!" She smiled as she held out her hand for her brother to shake. He hesitated for a moment but he shrugged it off, because why not. "Alright, deal." He said and shook her hand.

"Tell us what now?"

Both siblings looked over to see Drew and Kenny looking over at them, Ash smiled at the both of them as they came by over. "Eh, nothing really." She said as Kenny got up on the kitchen counter and sat down beside them. Jon watched as Kenny wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders, making her blush. The blonde couldn't help but smile at them.

_They're so cute._

He thought to himself as he felt Drew took his hand and intertwined with his own, making his face heat up, probably more than Ash.

Kenny looked at the two of them for a moment and smiled. "We don't know if you two heard but we all wanted to go out for pizza. You guys in?" He asked and Jon nodded and looked over at Drew. "Sounds like fun." He said mostly toward to the Scot.

"Hell yes! I'm starving!" Ash said excitedly which made Kenny laughing.

Soon after that, everyone left Dolph's house and walked down the sidewalk toward the pizza place in town, most of them ended up goofing around along the way there. When they made it, they all had to sit in one big table to feed everyone, having ordering five large pizzas.

After they ate, everyone wanted to go play at the arcade they had. Of course, everyone kind of had their little group of people, which left Drew and Jon walking around the arcade, looking for an interesting game to play. The blonde spotted a shooting game and poked him on the shoulder, making the Scot look over at him and the blonde nodded toward the game. "You're an expert on guns, right? Show me what you got!" He challenged Drew. The vampire smirked and they both walked over, putting two golden tokens in the machine.

The screen came on and they both picked up the two gun toys that looked like pistols. The intro came on with UFO's falling down from the sky and huge black aliens pouring out of them. People ran in all types of directions, screaming at the top of their lungs as the aliens chased after them.

_"Aliens have taken over the city! We need to evaculate and fast! Soldiers! Help the civilians get to safely by shooting these bastards down!"_

They both began to shoot at the aliens. Jon missed every now and then but Drew shot every one of them with perfect aim. The blonde glanced over at him and smiled. The Scottish vampire looked so serious. He looked back at the screen and continued to shoot at the aliens. When all of the aliens on the street was gone, their characters ran into the building with all of the other people.

People looked up and screamed, making their characters look up to see a bunch of aliens from outside. One jumped on Jon's character, making them die instantly.

Drew chuckled as he continued to shoot at the aliens, which made the human smile and roll his eyes playfully. He watched the vampire play the rest of the game, which lasted for another five minutes, even some red tickets came out of the dispenser. "Nice! We can get some prizes! Let's go play some more!" Jon smiled and grabbed the tickets and Drew's hand, dragging him over to another random game.

After a while of playing mostly all of the games, they got a whole bunch of tickets and brought them up to the prize counter. A red headed human that looked to be in his mid twenties, stood behind the counter. His brown eyes sparkled when he smiled at the both of them. He took the tickets and put them in the counting machine. "Tiny Box Tim said you have a totel over of seven hundred and thirty tickets! What would you guys like?" He asked.

Drew looked over the prizes and pointed over at what caught his eye. "May we get that?" Drew asked as he pointed at the stuffed red and white panda. The blonde was blushing mad red while the worker just smirked at him. "Why of course!" He said.

He got the bear down with a hook and handed the stuffed animal to Drew. "Have fun with your prize!" He said.

Drew thanked the worker and they both walked away from the table, handing Jon the panda bear. "I know how much you like pandas, so here." He said softly which made the blonde smile. "Awh. Thanks Drew. I'm going to name him... Drewy." He snickered as Drew rolled his eyes at him. "Please don't." He said.

"Ha! I'm just kidding with you. Really it's Link." He said as he looked over to see his sister and Kenny at the prize table, seeing that Kenny handed the redhead human a stuffed black cat. She gasped slightly and hugged the stuffed animal. "Thanks Kenny! I'm gonna name him... Cheese!"

Drew looked over at Jon with a raised eyebrow, which the blonde just shrugged his shoulders. "Told ya she's a cheese fanatic."

They both looked back over to see Kenny laughing. "Glad you like her. I thought the kitty was adorable... Just like you." The redhead couldn't help but blush and smiled at him.

Soon after, everyone else that had tickets got their prizes and left the arcade.

Back when Jon went back to the house after Drew walked him home, he kept thinking this was one of the best days of his life. His sister came home and he had gotten to spend the day with everyone. But what bothered him was that no one asked about Roman nor Seth.

"They probably know what happened anyways. It's best to leave it alone." He muttered to himself as he turned off the light switch in his room and curled up in his bed under his blanket.

"Now all I gotta worry about is how am I gonna confess to Drew..."   
  
  
  



	14. Valentine Boys

It's been a whole two months since the whole Seth and Roman thing went down and that Jon found that I has feelings for one of his closest friends.

Has he confessed? No.

Does he want to? Yes.

Was he only making this harder on himself by holding it in? Maybe.

And the thing about it was, that Drew and Jon hang out almost every day. And even if they don't hang out, they text or call each other. If only the vampire knew how he made Jon feel.

He sighed as he walked over towards a table to clean it off. Today was any typical Tuesday. Except not too  
many people came into the café today. Thank the gods. Honestly, he didn't feel like running all across the place today. He just wanted to relax for as long as he could.

The door slammed open and he looked up seeing his sister, her usual smile painted across her face and her hands behind her back. "Hey brotha! I know you're working right now but I got have something for you!" She  
said, which made the blonde smile. "What is it?" He asked.

Ash pulled a pink envelope from behind her back and handed it to him. "What is this?" He asked, looking at the envelope. "It's an invitation for a party! Paige, Kenny and I are throwing a Valentine's Day party this Saturday at our house! Everyone is invited!" Ash smiled.

"Did you say Valentine's Day?" He asked, which made her nod excitedly. "Sorry, can't come." He smiled apologetically.

Ash rolled her eyes at him. "Boy you don't even know what time it'll start!" She said.

"What time?"

"8:30."

"Nope! Sorry! Can't come!"

"Please Jon?????"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you want me to come so badly?" He asked. "Because you're my  
brother.. Annnnd plus I've already invited everyone else including Drew." She smiled oh so innocently.

She smiled because she knew that if Drew was going, than he'll want the blonde to go as well.

_Damnit_ _it's a vicious curse!_

He thought to himself but sighed, giving in. "Fine but it's not like I really had a choice anyway." He said. Ash smiled and gave him a tight hug. "It'll be fun! Don't be such a sourpuss! Plus, maybe you could, you know, tell him how you feel." She said confidentially.   
"I don't know about all that." He said, shaking his head. "Just do what you want but remember! We made a deal! If I tell Kenny, you have to tell Drew." She said.

_Shit. I forgot about that._

He nodded anyway. "Well, I've gotta go help with decorations and stuff but I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Ash smiled before she bounced out the café.

Jon smiled a bit and turned to grab the other orders off the cabinet, ane turned around to find Renee standing there, staring at him with this blank  
expression. He stared right back at her. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked. "I'm not staring at you. My  
eyeballs refuse to move and you just happen to be in the way." Renee replied. The blonde chuckled and went back to work.

But then he heard Renee gasp. "Incoming! McIntyre at 12 o'clock!" She said. Jon rolled his eyes at her.   
But indeed, Drew walked into the cafe, looking over at the blonde and smiled at him which he smiled back, blushing in the process. After two months, he still can't get over his smile.

The Scot sat down at a booth as he walked over to him. "Hey Drew. You want anything?" He asked as he held up his note pad and pen. "Just for you to sit and talk for a second." The vampire said. The blonde smiled a bit and sat down across from him, placing his head in his hand while his elbow rested on the table.

"You have my full attention." He joked. Drew looked down at the table and traced small circles with his index finger. "You know, Ash and the others were throwing this party at their house Saturday." Drew stopped talking and looked up at Jon which he nodded. "Yeah, she came in not too long ago and told me about it. You're going right?" He asked which the Scot nodded.

"I was wondering if you were going as well." Drew said.

"Yes, I am." Jon smiled at him. "Good.  
I know I'm taking up your work time but I was wondering if you'd..." He trailed off. Jon could've sworn he saw the tiniest hint of pink on the Scott's cheeks. "You were wondering if I...? He urged him to continue.

Drew sighed and the blonde watched as he pulled something from his pocket, it looked like a folded up piece of paper as Drew handed it to him. Jon took it with a raised eyebrow and slowly unfolded it, seeing it was a note.

_Dear Jon, I wrote this in case I wasn't able to say what was on my mind. It would be my pleasure if you would like to come to the party with me but not only that. I would also like for you... To be my valentine. You know I'm not usually into holidays but for you I'd make it special. So what do you say?_

Jon blushed heavily at the note and looked up at Drew. "I would love to be your valentine Drew." He smiled. Drew looked up at him, a small smile etched onto his features. "Great, I guess I'll talk to you later." The Scot said, the blonde agreeing and they both stood up.

The Scot pulled him into a hug, to which Jon gratefully accepted.

_He's so warm for a cold blooded beast._

He thought to himself as they pulled away and smiled at each other. "Bye." Drew said as he walked towards the door. "Bye." Jon waved.

The Scot smiled at him, making butterflies float inside the blonde's stomach. He fiddled with the bottom of his work shirt he wore as he watched him leave. He smiled, softly biting the bottom of his lip to keep in a happy scream.

Jon was the vampire's valentine.

Drew was the human's valentine.

Holy fucking shit!!

He felt an arm around his shoulder and looked over to see Renee. "Let me see." She said as she held out her hand. The blonde handed her the note, reading it over eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT DID YOU SAY YES?" She asked excitedly in return the blonde nodded.

_Best day at work ever! This Valentine's day is going to be great! If everything goes right..._


	15. Bad Romance

The week went by fast. It's already Saturday and here Jon was, looking through his closet for something to wear.

"Jon, it's just Drew. You've known each other for years. He doesn't care about what you wear." The half demon said as she sat on his bed. "I know, but I still want to look nice." He said. "Dude, Drew always thinks you look nice." Renee said.

After about another ten minutes, Jon finally picked out an outfit. A white shirt with a red cardigan with a matching beanie, black skinny jeans, and black boots. 

He smiled at himself in the mirror and grabbed his phone, in the time it took him to get dressed, Renee got dressed as well in a short red dress with matching heels and was waiting for him downstairs. "Ready?" She asked and he nodded. They exited the house and got into their car.

It was a forty-five minute drive to the mansion, so they actually closed the café a little earlier than usual. Renee started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. 

And then they were off. 

Jon turned on the radio and all that was playing was love songs, like Thinking Out Loud or I Really Like You. It would've been a quiet ride if Renee and he weren't talking and singing along to whatever came on the radio.

When they made it, it was already 8:52. There was already a bunch of people there, cars were parked all over the yard. Renee parked the convertible and they got out of the car.

They made their way up to the front doors. There was a note on one of the doors that said **COME ON IN _!_** in big, bold letters.

As soon as Jon opened the door, they was met by loud music and over a hundred people. Straight ahead there was stairs but they were crowded with people. He spotted Ash talking with some girls that he didn't know. Must be some people she met on tour. She was wearing a red party dress that came a little above her knees, a black leather jacket that was rolled up at the elbows, and black combat boots. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Ash!" He called out to her. She turned and smiled brightly, waved at the other girls and made her way towards them. "Hey, you made it! You guys look great!" She smiled. "You too!" Her brother said. "Who all did you invite to the party?" Renee asked as she looked around some more. "Oh just friends, people around town, people we met on tour. Whoever wanted to come basically. Oh yeah! Finn and Drew have been looking for you two!" Ash said.

"Do you know where we can find them?" Jon asked.

"Hell yeah! Last time I saw those two idiots, they were talking with Kenny and Dolph around the food table. Come on, I'll take you." She said.

She led them through the river of people to a table filled with food. Drinks, chips, candy, lots of different party foods filled the table. All the way at the end of the table was Drew, Finn, Kenny, Paige, Dolph, and Bayley. 

Dolph was holding Bayley close by his side while they talked to the others. And Paige looked a little worried. 

Jon wondered why she was acting this way as they walked over to them. "Hey, guys! Look who l found!" Ash sing-songed. Everyone smiled and greeted Renee and Jon, Renee walked over and gave Finn a kiss.

"Hey." Drew smiled at Jon. "Hi." He smiled back. He heard Renee clear her throat and he glanced over at her. She was hugging Finn. Her eyebrows went up and her lips pursed, an old way of her silently trying to get Jon to do something.

Well, of course he was going to give Drew a hug. He mentally rolled his eyes at her and gave Drew a hug, complete with a peck on the cheek. Renee smiled triumphantly. "Finn and I are going to go dance. Bayley, Dolph, would you guys like to come along?" Renee smiled at them. Bayley also smiled and nodded. "Sure. Come on, Dolph." She said.

She dragged Dolph off, ignoring his whines about not wanting to dance.

Jon narrowed his eyes at the back of Renee's head as she walked away. 

_I see what she did there._

He looked back at Paige, still curious about what's bugging her. She was looking down at her phone with an upset expression.

"Is she coming, sis?" Kenny asked. She looked up at him and shrugged. "She said she doesn't know if she will." She said sadly.

Jon never seen Paige so upset over a girl. Hell, he never seen her so upset for someone. They must really be something.

"Well, maybe she's coming and she just got caught up. I'm sure she's on her way." Ash smiled softly at her. Paige smiled briefly at her then she was frowning softly. Her phone buzzed and she tapped the screen. Her eyes widened and a smile crept on her face.

"She's outside! I've gotta go get her! Bye guys!" Paige smiled before she dashed off. Ash clapped repeatedly and squealed giddily. "Yay." She smiled 

"I really don't mean to be nosy but who's she?" Jon asked. 

"Wellll, not to be a gossip but Paige has a girlfriend and you'd never guess who it is!" Ash said excitedly. "Yeah, she wanted Seth to come and to talk to her but we all know that wouldn't happen." Kenny said.

"Oh, well, who is she?" Jon asked. His sister looked around and smiled brightly. "Look over there!" She said as she pointed. He looked in the direction she was pointing and his jaw nearly dropped.

"AJ Lee is Paige's girlfriend?" Drew asked He took the words right out of Jon's mouth.

"Yup! They're so cute together! They haven't even kissed yet." Ash smiled. 

Wow. This is some... 

Just... Wow.

Even though AJ was a demon, they did look cute together. They were holding hands and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Instead of wearing her usual black tube top, along with black pants and and black sunglasses, AJ wore a white shirt and dark blue jeans. Jon hated to admit it but she did look nice.

"How long have they been together?" He asked with a smile. "Two years." Kenny replied as he watched them. 

Two years and they haven't even kissed?

 _Paige must have her on_ _a leash_. _It doesn't matter anyway. As long as she's happy._

"We should start setting up Ash. We can get Paige when we finish." Kenny said as he grabbed her hand. Ash nodded excitedly and ran off with Kenny. 

"Alone at last." Drew muttered. Jon chuckled and turned to him. "I have something for you anyway." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What is it?" The vampire reached into the inside of his leather jacket and pulled out a single red rose.

The human smiled and took it. He inhaled it's sweet scent and looked up at Drew. "Thank you. It's beautiful. Drew smiled down at him. "Like you." He said. Jon blushed and looked down at his rose. "Don't get all shy with me now Jon." Drew laughed. 

"I am not." The blonde pouted. "Now, you're being pouty." He smiled. "No, I'm not!" Jon said with a straight face. "You were." Drew said as his hand intertwined with his, he smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"Jon! Drew!" Jon heard a voice call out. He looked around and spotted Charlotte with Becky. She wore a sparkly, red dress with black flats while Becky wore a whit short dress with red heels. "Hey, Char, Becky. Don't you two look nice!" He smiled. "Thank you! You look nice as well!" Charlotte smiled. "Are you guys together?" He asked which Charlotte nodded. "Becky asked me to be her Valentine and gave me this bracelet." She said as she lifted her arm for Jon to see. It was a cute little pink and red bead bracelet with the words 'I love you' engraved in the beads.

"Awww! Becky, I didn't know you were such a sweetheart." Jon smirked as Becky's cheeks turned a rosy color. "Did Drew give you that rose?" Charlotte asked in which he nodded. "That was sweet of you Drew!" Charlotte smiled.

"We should get going, Char. Your dad might be looking for us." Becky said. "Okay. Have a happy Valentine's Day!" Charlotte smiled before they walked off, holding hands.

"Come on, let's walk around. This place is huge." Drew said and as we walked around, Jon took a minute to really look around. There were red, pink, and white decorations hanging on the walls and from the ceiling. He wondered how they got those up there.

"Hey Jon. I have to tell you something." Drew said which Jon looked up at him. He looked a little...

Nervous. 

"What is it?" He asked. "Please, tell me that no matter what I say you won't hate me." He said. The blonde gently grabbed his hands. "Drew, you know l would never hate you no matter what you do or say. You're the best friend I've ever had." He smiled softly.

 _Okay,_ _I_ _wish_ _I_ _hadn't said he was my best friend._ _I_ _don't want him to be my best friend._ _I want him to be... More than that._

"You are too but...

"But what?"

"I-"

"HELLO TO ALL OF THE BEAUTIFUL ALIEN KINGS AND QUEENS OUT THERE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

They both looked towards the stairs to see Ash, Paige and Kenny at the top of the stairs with their instrument, along with the crowd cheering. 

"Alright! This song goes out to my brother and his valentine!" Ash smiled into the microphone.

Jon couldn't help but blush. 

Soon they began to play.

"Want your bad romance

Want your bad romance...

I want your ugly, I want your disease

I want your everything as long as it's free. 

I want your love (I want your love)

Love, love, love, I want your love (I want your love, I want your love)

I want your drama, the touch of your hand

I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

I want your love (want your love)

Love, love, love, I want your love (want your love, I want your love)-

You know that I want you, and you know that I need you. 

I want it bad, a bad romance.

I want your love and I want your revenge. 

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh)

I want your love and all your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh

Caught in a bad romance. 

Want your bad romance...

Want your bad romance. 

I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine

I want your love

(I want your love) love love love

I want your love (I want your love I want your love). 

I want your psycho, your vertigo stick

Want you in my room when

Your baby is sick!

I want your love

(I want your love) love love love

I want your love (I want your love I want your love)

You know that I want you, and you know that I need you. 

I want it bad, a bad romance

I want your love, and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh)

I want your love and all your love has revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh

Caught in a bad romance

Want your bad romance...

Want your bad romance

(Na na na na! Na na-na na na! Na na na na)-

Want your bad romance. 

I want your love, and I want your revenge

I want your love - I don't wanna be friends!

Je veux ton amour

Et je veux ta revanche

Je veux ton amour. 

I don't wanna be friends

(I don't wanna be friends)

I don't wanna be friends

(I don't wanna be friends)

No I don't wanna be friends!

(I don't wanna be friends)

Want your bad romance

(Want your bad romance)

Want your bad romance!!!

I want your love, and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh)

I want your love and all your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh

Caught in a bad romance

Want your bad romance. 

(Na na, na na! Na na-na na na! Na na, na na)-

Want your bad romance. 

All three of them looked so happy to be performing again, especially Ash. Honestly she'd die if she had to stops singing. They all waved and smiled as the crowd cheered.

Jon watched as Kenny jumped over his drum set and ran towards Ash. He slipped her red guitar over her head and gently sat it on it's stand, making the girl give him a confused look. They had a short conversation before Kenny walked up to the mic.

"Hey, party people! I have something to confess. I've held this in for about a year now and I think now is the perfect time to tell the world." He smiled.

The room hushed and Kenny pulled Ash close by her jacket and kissed her.

The crowd went wild and Jon would admit, he did too.

Kenny pulled away, leaving Ash stunned with a flushed face. She didn't move at all as Kenny came back up to the mic. "That girl, Ash Nicole Blackshadow, has stolen my heart. I love everything about her and I hope she feels the same way or l don't know what I'd do." Kenny said.

Ash's stunned face broke out into a smile and she pretty much glomped him. Jon was surprised he caught his balance before they were both knocked to the floor. He laughed and turned to Drew.

Almost instantly, something warm was on his lips. His eyes widened when he realized...

Drew was kissing him! 

His right hand gently held his cheek, and the blonde didn't pull away or kiss back. He didn't know what too do. His eyes fluttered closed and butterflies swarmed in his stomach.

When the Scot pulled away, he blushed about as red as a firetruck. "Drew-" 

"Before you say anything, let me tell you this. Jon, I'm deeply and utterly in love with you. I've loved you since day one. If you don't feel the same, I understand. I just don't want this to ruin what we have now." Drew said as he looked into the human's eyes.

Jon smiled and leaned up, lightly kissing his lips. "Drew, I love you too. Nothing can ruin what we have now or what we'll have in the future." He smiled.

A laugh broke out on Drew's face as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling Jon into an embrace. Jon chuckled and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him back. They pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other's.

"Can I kiss you again?" Drew asked, which Jon answered his question by pressing his lips against his.

"Finally!"

He pulled away and looked to the side. There stood Renee and the others, watching them with huge goofy grins on their faces.

"Took you two long enough!" His sister smirked. "You can't talk!" He teased. She blushed and giggled when Kenny nuzzled her neck.

Jon noticed Dolph try to slip Bayley some money without anyone noticing. He ignored it though.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, kisses, and sweet nothings. 

They was finally, officially together. 

And it was one of the best night's for the human and vampire. 


	16. Oh Crap

"My beautiful Jon. I haven't seen him in ages. But I'll never forget his stupendous smile."

"Or the cute way he blushes when he's embarrassed or when I used to kiss his neck in that one special spot."

"I'm trying to comply to his wish of not wanting to talk to me but it's getting quite difficult. Everyday, I long for him more and more. So I made him. I made a cute little Jon doll. Blonde yarn and fabric and  
blue buttons stitched together to make an adorable Jon doll."

"I even made little outfits for him, based on what I've seen him in before and pictures. But of course, the doll can never come close to his magnificent appearance."

"I hope he isn't too angry at me for staying away so long. I'll make it up to him if he is. I just hope he hasn't been with Drew this whole time. If so, then I'll be very _angry_. Jon and I are just taking a break, after all. We'll back together in no time at all. He doesn't need that bastard. He has me."

"Besides, what can Drew give him that I can't?"

"I can't think of a damn thing."

**_"But still, Drew could've have gotten to him already..."_ **

"No. That's not possible. Jon knows that I still love him. And I know he still loves me."

**_"Are you sure about that?"_ **

"Well, duh. I'm pretty damn sure. Stop doubting me. I know shit, unlike you."

" _ **That hurt Seth. I'm just trying to help."**_

"I don't need your shitty help. Just be quiet so I can think. You're so annoying."

_**"Can I at least say something?"** _

"What do you want dammit?!"

" _ **If you want to know what Jon's been doing, why don't you just take a look at his Instagram page?"**_

"That's actually not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

**_"Because you're a dumbass."_ **

"Shut the hell up Carlie!"

He pulled his phone out from his pocket went to the Instagram app on his phone. He scrolled through until hr found Jon's page. He hasn't posted anything in a while. His location says that he's right outside of town.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He's probably at Paige and Kenny's place for that party. Now that I think about it, I should've went. He's probably all alone with no one to talk to."

" _ **He's probably talking to Drew."**_

"What the hell did just say? Shut up!"

**_"Boy if I wasn't your consciousness, I would smack the hell out of you!"_ **

He ignored the voice in his head as his phone beeped. He got a new notification.

Renee had posted a new picture, tapping it, it brought him straight to Renee's page.

"What the fucking hell is this?!"

There was a picture of Drew kissing Jon.

He scrolled down and looked at the caption.

**Finally together! I'm so happy for them! <3**

Seth growled under his breath and scrolled further down. There was older pictures of Drew and Jon. In some they were holding hands or smiling at each other or laughing.

He threw his phone across the room, surprisingly not breaking it.

"Dammit! He took him away from me! He took him! He's gone!"

Tears ran down his cheeks but then a laugh rumbled up through his chest. The vampire's eyes turned black as he laughed his ass off for a second.

"What am I doing?! I can just get him back! All I have to do is get Drew out the picture. Then Jon and I will be together. Forever."

"That's all I want. All I need is Jon. No one else. I have to plan this perfectly. Nothing can mess up."

The brunette got up from his bed and went over to his closet, taking out his shotgun and his vampire knife, he started to laugh like a maniac as he loaded up his weapon.

"I will get him back. And no one will stand in my way."


	17. Date Night

The voices of five other people filled the blonde's room. He couldn't help but rummaged through his closet, trying to find a suitable outfit to wear.

Today was the day after Jon and Drew became a couple. Today was also to be  
the day that they go on their first date.

Everyone was so excited that they came over to _help_ him get ready. So far, all he's ever done was taken a shower. His hair was still wet and he had a Metallica shirt and grey sweats on. His date was in _one_ hour. He's not  
panicked though, just nervous, that's all.

"Where are you guys going?" Bayley asked. "I don't even know. Drew insisted on planing it all himself." He said as he continued to dig through his closet.

"That's so sweet of him." Charlotte smiled.

After about five more minutes of looking, the human groaned. "Here!" He heard Renee say. He turned around to see Renee smiling with a cream neck sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans in her arms. He went over and gave her a huge hug. "It's perfect! But what am I going to do with my hair?" He asked.

"I'll do it!" Ash yelled. "And I can help!" Paige smiled. "Bayley and I can find you some shoes." Charlotte suggested and with that, everyone set to work.

There was a lot of yelling about what to do and how to do it, and of course, Jon was being pulled every which way.

One moment, he'd be in the bathroom then the next he'd be back in his room. He never even got a chance to check the time but he was ready in no time. He managed to put his hair slicked back with the help of his sister and Paige. Bayley and Charlotte found him a pair of black combat boots to match his jeans.

Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door downstairs and everyone went quiet. "He's here!" Renee shouted, the other girls squealed, other than Ash who was trying so hard not to laugh at her brother's embarrassment, making him cover his ears. They all jumped off the bed, and ran out of his bedroom door. Before he could say anything, they were all downstairs.

"Poor Drew is gonna be trampled." He sighed to himself as he grabbed his coat, putting on his beanie and his phone and quickly made his way downstairs. He watched as Renee pulled opened the door to reveal Drew in light blue jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a black leather jacket that was zipped up half way.

Everyone squealed and screamed, making Drew put his hands on his ears to stop the noise.

Jon slipped on his coat as he made his way over to them. "Okay! Okay!" He yelled over all the noise.

They all got quiet and moved out of the way so he could get to Drew. "Hey, Drew." He smiled. "Hi beautiful." He smiled back. He pecked Jon's cheek, making everyone saying awwwhh.

"You ready to go?" The Scot asked as he took Jon's hand. "Yep. See you guys later." Jon said to the others.

"Don't stay out too late!" Renee waved. He smiled and walked outside into the cold darkness with the vampire, the street lamps lighting their way. The door was closed behind them. "You look nice." Drew said as he led the blonde over to his motorcycle.

"You too." Jon smiled. The Scot handed him a helmet and slipped on his. Jon put his own on and climbed onto the motorcycle behind Drew. He wrapped his arms around Drew's waist as he started the engine.

"Ready?" Drew asked. "Yup." Jon replied. And they rode off into the night.

It was about a thirty minute ride before they stopped somewhere. Jon climbed off the motorcycle and took off his helmet. They were parked right in front of an amusement park.

"Huh. This is the Winter Festival! I   
forgot all about this thing. The town has it every year after Valentine's Day."

Drew pulled off his helmet and took Jon's. He put them into the compartment and took his hand. "I didn't know you liked the festival." He said.

"I don't but I know you do so I'll tolerate it for one night." Drew smiled a bit.

And with that, they walked through the entrance, brights lights led the way through the fairgrounds. There were many other people, despite the cold, tons of rides to ride and games to play.

Jon can't even decide what to do first!

"Hey Drew. Can we ride that big one?" He asked as he pointed at the huge rollercoaster. It had so many loops. The people that were on now were  
screaming their heads off. It was going so fast. "Are you sure you want to ride that?" Drew asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. I am absolutely, positively sure." He smiled.

"Okay, just remember you're the one who wanted to ride it." Drew said as they made their way towards the ride. There was a line but it didn't take long for their turn. They sat all the way in the tipity topity front. Drew sat near the on the outside by the door.

"Please keep all hands and feet inside the cart while in motion. Have a nice ride." The operator said in an monotone voice as he pulled the lever to start the ride. It rolled forward until it started to ascend the tall hill. Jon looked over at Drew, seeing that the vampire's eyes were closed and his arms were folded.

"Are you scared?" He teased. Drew opened one eye and smirked at him. "No, but you will be." He said. "No, I won't. I have nerves of steel!" Jon said making a fist pump in the air. Drew just snickered. "Sure you do." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words. They got closer to the top of the hill as Jon held onto the lap bar and smiled widely.

Something told him to hang onto Drew, so he hooked his arm with the vampire's.

"Hey." Drew said as Jon turned to him. "Hm?" He asked. The blonde suddenly felt his body drop swiftly and his heart leapt into his throat. He screamed as he continued to drop and suddenly brought up and then was upside down.

The rattling of metal and the screams of others filled his ears. He closed his eyes. The ride came to a stop and I caught gust breath. "Thank god it's over." He muttered.

"Nope." He heard Drew say and felt the ride start to go backwards and a scream erupted from his chest.

We slowed to a stop again. "Hope you had a great time. Exit to the right." The operator said. Jon was still in his seat until Drew helped him out. He clung onto his arm for dear life as they walked away from the ride. "Wanna go again?" Drew asked with a  
smile. "No..." Jon deadpanned. His body was shaking but Drew was completely calm, smirking at him and leaned down to his forehead.

Jon smiled a bit, his heart fluttering, and soon calmed down and held onto Drew's hand. They walked around, looking at other rides and games, but they just decided to play a few games. In one of them, Drew won Jon a small stuffed red heart. It was cheesy but sweet. Then they ate some pizza and fries which was a little greasy but other than that, it was pretty good.

Then they left the festival and went back to the motorcycle. "Where are we going now?" The blonde asked.

"You'll see." Drew smiled. Jon put on his helmet and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, hugging Drew snuggly around the waist.

They rode off, but the blonde was curious on where they was going since was an hour ride before they stopped again. He climbed off and took off his helmet, looking around all he saw was woods. When he looked behind he saw the road. "Where are we?" He asked. "Just outside of town. It's just a little place I used to go to after missions." Drew said.

He pulled a medium sized picnic basket and a flashlight from the compartment. "Oooooh! What's this?" Jon asked as Drew handed it to him.

"Stuff." Drew said as he clicked on the flashlight and took Jon's right hand in his left. They walked ahead into the woods, the flashlight lighting their way. It seemed like Drew knew the way like the back of his hand.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. They stopped when theymade it to an area that looked similarity to a cliff. All the snow was gone from one area and there was a pile of wood.

The vampire took the basket from Jon's hand and pulled out a large lighter and lit the pile of wood. He watched the burning embers come to life. Drew pulled a large black blanket from the basket.

"What else do you have in your magical basket?" He smiled and pulled out a thermos, graham crackers, some chocolate, and marshmallows.

"Care for some hot chocolate?"

In a bit, they were cuddled up in the blanket on the ground, making s'mores and drinking hot chocolate. Jon was laid back against Drew's chest.

"Why were Renee and the others screaming when I got there?" He asked. The blonde just laughed and shrugged. "They were excited, I guess." He smiled. "Excited for someone else's date?" Drew chuckled. "Nah. I guess they were excited because it's our first date and they've been waiting a long time for us to happen." Jon said.

"I like the sound of us. You and I."

"Me too."

After a while they put out the fire and sat in the dark, counting stars. It was cold but Jon enjoyed the warmth that came off of Drew even though he was a vampire. He made him feel happy and safe. He could stay like this all night. The blonde closed his eyes for just a second, then opened his eyes again and shivered. He saw that he and Drew were still in the blanket but they were both on the ground. He was wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms, who was knocked out asleep. Jon managed to slip his phone from his pocket and bring it to his face. He turned on the screen, blinking a few times before adjusting to the bright light.

_Oh. It's 3:07 AM. Wait... What the f- 3:07 AM?! SHIT!_

He realized they fell asleep up on this cliff and sat up and laughed as he shook Drew gently.

"Drew, wake up." He said. The Scot groaned and looked up at him. "Yes, sweetness?" He asked.

"Sweetness? Seriously?" He smiled. "Yeah. Why not?" He asked as he sat up. "Come on. We have to go." Jon said. "What time is it?" Drew asked as he rubbed his eyes. "It's 3 in the morning. We fell asleep up here." Jon said as he stood up.

"Oh shit. Ash is gonna kill me for having you out so late." Drew said as he quickly stood. The blonde quietly laughed as he watched him swiftly pack up all their stuff.

They walked back to the motorcycle and put everything in the compartments, making it back to the house around four, porch light was on as well.

Drew decided to walk Jon up to the door. "I had a great time." He smiled. "I'm glad you did." Drew smiled back.

He cupped the blonde's cheek and pressed his warm soft lips onto his. Jon smiled in the kiss and kissed him back. Drew wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his body. Jon wrapped his arms around his neck.

The Scot nibbled at Jon's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he smiled a little and opened his mouth just a bit. He slipped his tongue inside. Jon had a faint taste of hot chocolate and blood in Drew's mouth, which was wonderful. The Scot pulled away, making Jon instantly miss his warmth.

"Bye." He whispered. "Bye." Jon smiled. He smiled and pecked his cheek before walking back towards his motorcycle. Jon watched as he pulled out of the driveway and rode off, sighing happily and unlocked the door with his keys. He walked inside and turned on the light, finding everyone was curled up either on the floor or on the couch.

He chuckled quietly as he walked upstairs and into his room, quickly changing into a black t-shirt and some grey sweats. He literally jumped into his bed and curled up in the blankets. A small smiled etched onto his  
lips as he thought about Drew.

_Best date ever._   
  
  



	18. Deftones And Chill

It's been three months since Drew and Jon began dating. A couple things have changed too. They kiss a lot. Jon's always at the vampire's house, they're always holding each other.

It just feels right, you know?

Renee and Jon changed the hours at the cafe so that they had the whole weekend off. The half demon had a date with Finn so the blonde went over to Drew's house to watch movies and snuggle and eat popcorn.

So here they are, cuddled up in the bed, watching A Quiet Place. Jon laid on his right side with his left leg wrapped around Drew's leg. Drew had one arm wrapped around Jon's waist while the other was used to grab popcorn. Dean dug his face into the vampire's neck and pulled himself closer to him.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"I. Am. Bored."

"What do you want me to do about that?" He asked. The blonde shrugged. "I don't know." He said, snuggling even more into the Scot's frame and closed his eyes. The sound of the television suddenly clicked into some Deftones but jon ignored it.

He felt Drew wrap his arms around him firmly and flipped over to where he was laying on top of Jon. He blushed about as red as a fire truck. He felt Drew's face dig into his neck and his grip became a little tighter. "W-What are you doing?" He asked.

"This."

His fingers ran up and down Jon's sides, the blonde screamed and laughed hysterically. All he could do was pull at Drew's T-shirt and kick his legs. "DREW- HAHAHA! DREW, STOP! PLEASE!" He yelled through his laughs and the tickling stopped.

There were tears in the corners of his eyes as he panted heavily, his sides hurt from laughing. He could feel Drew's smirk against his neck. "You hurt my feelings." He pouted falsely.

He heard Drew chuckle and leaned up to where Jon could see his face. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He smiled. He leaned down and kissed him.

It was slow and very passionate. Drew nibbled at Jon's bottom lip, parting his lips just a bit and felt his tongue slid in. The Scot explored every inch of his mouth, making him moan slightly when he licked his sweet spot.

After a while, his lungs began to scream for air so he pulled away, panting. Drew watched him as he panted. It felt a little weird. "What?" He asked. "Your cheeks are an excellent shade of red." He grinned.

He snuggled into Jon's neck, kissing and nibbling any area he could find. Jon tilted his head so he could get at a better angle. Drew suddenly bit down on his collar bone, making him yelp from the pain. "I shall have my revenge." He said.

Drew hummed in response as he sucked on the spot apologetically. He felt his hands snake under Jon's shirt and rub his still slightly sore sides. It felt soothing to have his cold hands massage him.

They went down farther and farther, popping open the buttons of his jeans, which he blushed. The vampire looked up at him, silently asking for permission. He nodded and sat up, letting Drew reached behind him and took off his shirt, completely forgotten about the jeans.

He slipped it off, tossing it somewhere, when Jon felt the cool air hit his upper body, he felt immediately cold. Not only that, but he was a little embarrassed. Drew gently removed his arms. "It's okay. You're breathtakingly, stunning." Drew smiled reassuringly. The blonde blushed even harder.

He went for Jon's right bud, sucking and flicking his tongue over it. Jon moaned his name as he gripped his hair slightly. He gave the same treatment for his left bud, the blonde began to tug at his shirt. "Take it off." He whispered. Drew nodded and pulled his shirt off, showing his six pack that Jon never knew he had.

He gently raked his nails down his chest and abs, eating a small groan. He reached his pants and unbuttoned them. Drew pushed them off the rest of the way, leaving him in his dark red boxers.

He placed kisses on the blonde's neck and went lower. He kissed his chest, his stomach, and his belly button until he reached the rim of his pants. Drew tugged them off all the way and tossed them to the floor.

He tugged his boxers off with his teeth, looking up at me all the while. When he got them fully off, he threw them to the floor and spread his legs, seeing that the human was already hard. "You're really hard. You're enjoying this, huh?" He chuckled. Jon blushed and covered his face with his hands.

He gasped when he felt something warm and wet on the tip of his dick. He moved his hands and looked down, seeing that Drew was licking and sucking his dick. "D-Drew... Ah!" He moaned. Drew briefly looked up at him, when Jon gripped his hair.

After a few minutes, he felt his stomach begin to knot up. "I-I'm gonna-!" Drew stopped and sat up, reaching over his drawer to grab some lube, putting some on his finger and the blonde felt his finger poke at his entrance then slide in. He moaned as he pumped it in and out. He groaned in a bit of pain when he added a second digit and made a scissoring motion with his fingers.

Jon arched his back. A huge spark of pleasure suddenly surged through his body when Drew curled his fingers upward. "There it is." He smirked. He pulled out his fingers and tugged down his boxers, making his erection spring out.

_He's big..._

"Are you sure you want to? I can stop now. I'm not forcing you to do this." Drew whispered. Jon nodded his head. "Okay. I'll try to make it as painless as possible." He said as he stroked his cheek. Drew lined himself up with his entrance while Jon wrapped his arms and legs around him.

The Scot quickly pushed inside of him, making me cry out and dig my nails into his back. Tears spilled from the sides of his eyes.

Drew kissed away the tears and stroked his hair. "The pain will be gone soon. Just be patient." He whispered. The blonde nodded and closed his eyes, pulling Drew closer.

A few minutes later, the pain went away. "You can move now." He whispered in his ear. Drew nodded and gently pinned the blonde's hands above his head with his hands and kissed his neck.

Drew pulled out and gently, but swiftly thrusted back in, earning a loud moan from both of them. He continued, speeding up just a bit every couple of thrusts.

Jon moaned louder than before when he hit his spot. "AH, DREW!" He cried out. Jon sped up, hitting that spot over and over again.

"S-Shit... I'm close." Drew moaned. He kept going as the blonde's stomach began to knot up again. "Drew! I'm gonna-"

Before he could get the words out, he felt something sharp bit into his neck, his eyes widened as they both came, tightening around Drew.

With a low growl, Drew came inside of him, but the blonde was whimpering from the pain on his neck, feeling something warm oozing out of his neck, his vision was blurred he was panting heavily.

_Is he..._

"Drew..." He choked out before he ended up passing out.

Drew slowly pulled away from his neck and pulled out and laid beside him. He pulled the blonde's cold body close to his and pulled the blanket on him. "It's okay..." He looked down at the bloodied neck bite and cold body. "Shit.."

He got up quickly and put his clothes on, grabbing his phone and dialed a phone number, he went into full on panic mode.

_"Hello?"_

"Becky, I need you over here now!"

××××××

Jon woke up, groaning a little when the light from the window hit his face. He sat up slowly, the blankets falling from his body. His neck, back and his ass was a little sore. He looked around and saw that there was some folded clothes and a note beside him where Drew was.

He picked up the note and read it.

**_Dear Jon, when you get dressed, come downstairs. I'll have breakfast ready -Drew_ **

He smiled and slowly got out of bed. His legs were a little wobbly but he managed to make it to the bathroom in the bedroom. He took a shower and pulled on the clothes Drew left him.

They were one of his black t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, which he had to roll up a little because they were a little big on him. The t-shirt came down just a couple inches above his thighs.

He ran a hand through his damp hair and walked downstairs. The smell of sizzling sausage filled the air. He looked around the corner into the kitchen to see Drew standing over the stove, cooking. He only wore a pair of dark jeans.

The blonde walked up behind him and hugged him. "Good morning, Drew." He said. "Good morning, my love, did you sleep well?" The Scot asked. "Yeah. I'm hurting a little but I'll be fine. How did you sleep?" He asked. Drew turned around and hugged him. "Great since you were with me." He smiled. 

When Drew was finished cooking, they sat down at the table to eat, having pancakes, eggs, sausage, and coffee. It was delicious. The vampire had washed Jon's clothes while he was asleep so he put on his boxers and jeans on but he kept Drew's t-shirt on. It was comfy.

It was around noon when Drew drove him home. When he stopped in the drive way, Jon climbed off Drew's motorcycle and gave him his helmet. "I'll call you later. Okay?" Drew smiled. Jon nodded and smiled back.

He gave him a kiss and walked up to the door, waving to Drew as he backed out of the drive way. He turned to the door and unlocked it with his key, pushing the door open and walked inside.

"Welcome back!" Ash smiled from the couch. Renee sat beside her, eating a pickle and watching TV. "Yeah, Drew had a mission in a few hours so I just came home." Jon smiled. Renee glanced at him and her eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She yelled and pointed. He gave her a confused look. "What?" He asked as he began to search his body. Renee hopped up and ran towards me. She stopped and stared at his neck. "That!" She pointed. She pulled a mirror out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Jon gasped when he saw two dark spots on his skin on my neck and collar bone.

Hickeys.

"So, you have hickeys, you're wearing   
Drew's shirt, you spent the night, and you smell like soap. I think I know what's going on here." Renee grinned.

Ash was all ears now, her brother blushed. "HE PUT HIS ONE EYED YOGURT SLINGER IN YA DIDN'T HE!!" Renee grinned even bigger.

Ash had a fucking fit on the couch, falling off onto the floor wheezing and laughing hard.

"Fuck off." He said. Renee bursted out  
laughing as Jon made his way to the stairs. "He did, didn't he?!"' She yelled behind him. He flipped her off and went upstairs, closing the door.

"Jeez, nothing can get past them." He muttered to himself.

××××××

After Renee's joke died down on them, Ash looked upstairs to see her brother had closed the door. She sat back down on the couch with Becky and Renee who was texting on her phone.

"Sooo... You actually think he is?" The redhead asked with an eyebrow raised.

Renee put her phone down and looked over at Becky as well. "I mean the mark is there, he was panicking and everything with what he told me and what I saw. It's a 50/50 chance that Drew turned him. We've just got to be patient if the blood is in his body completely."


	19. A Grave Mistake

It's been about three weeks since they did it, or as Renee would say that Drew pulled out his one eyed yogurt slinger and fucked up. The blonde had been feeling a little weird lately. He would eat more than he intended on eating, he gotten tired very quickly, and he would get small pains in his stomach that he threw up that morning.

He thought it was that milk he had with his Frosted Flakes that morning which Renee agreed too. Nothing else has happened so far. Renee, Ash, Paige, Bayley and Jon went on a shopping spree that day to relax and unwind.

Jon thought it was really was fun having all of them together. It was around eight when they were all heading back to the house. He sat in the passenger seat while Renee drove and the others sat in the back.

The blonde felt his phone went off. "I bet five bucks it's Drew!" His sister called out from the back. He rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocked the screen and went to his messages. "Who is it?" Ash asked. "It's Drew." He said.

Everyone ended up pulling out five dollar bills and threw them Ash's way. Jon laughed and read the message.

**8:27PM**

**Drew <3-** **C** **ome over have** I **have a** **surprise ;)**

He snickered to himself and texted back.

**8:28PM**

**Jon- Lol since when do** **u use** **a winky face?**

**8:28PM**

**Drew <3-** **Since just then.** **I have** **a major surprise that you'll love. Please come over!**

**8:29PM**

**Jon- Ok ok! Are you high or something? Lol. I'll be over in** **a minute.**

**8:29PM**

**Drew <3- The door is unlocked. Just come upstairs to my bedroom when you get here.**

"Renee, will you drop me off at Drew's?" He asked. "Oooooh! What for?" Ash asked excitedly from the backseat. "He says he has a surprise for me." He said. "OOOOOFFFFF!!" Ash grinned as she sat back. She ate way too much candy at the mall, she ate so much that the manager of the candy shop asked them to leave. They try not to encourage her actions when she's hyper.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off, sweetie." Renee smiled. They drove up to Drew's house. 

"Have fun!" Renee called from the car. "But not too much fun!" Ash laughed. Jon rolled his eyes and waved them off.

"I'll only be a few hours. I'll get a ride from Drew. See you guys later." He said and Renee drove off.

He turned and opened the door, letting himself inside. He closed the door back and made his way upstairs.

He looked around to see the house was too quiet.

He made it up to Drew's bedroom door, which was closed.

"Drew? I'm here. What's the surprise?" He asked as he twisted the knob to the door and pushed it open. He walked inside but stopped in his tracks, heart stopped and breath hitched.

"S-Seth?"

And there stood Seth, grinning over at him with Drew sitting in a chair, finding him beaten and bloodied up so bad he didn't even have the strength to get up, and beside him. In Seth's hand was...

A shotgun. 

He had it up to the vampire's head.

"Hey Jon. My sweet, sweet Jon. I've missed you so much." Seth smiled. "S-Seth? W-What are you d-doing?" The blonde stuttered. "Jon run!" Drew shouted out.

"Shut the fuck up!" Seth yelled. He hit Drew in the face with the butt of the gun. Jon gasped and covered his mouth. The Scot looked up at him, his eyes watered with tears when he saw his right eye was bruised up badly.

"Come in and close the door." Seth said. Jon closed the door with shaky hands as he said. "Seth, where have you been? Why are you doing this?" He asked. "I'm in love with you. I can't just let this fucking bitch take you away." The brunette said as he stepped closer to him, the blonde stayed in one spot, frozen in fear.

Seth lifted his hand and stroked Jon's cheek and smiled. "Seth, whatever you plan on doing, please don't do it." Jon begged. "I have too. Otherwise, I'll just lose you once more and I don't think I can take that pain again. Don't you want to be with me?" Seth asked sadly.

Jon opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He looked at him straight in the eyes and shook his head slowly. "I-I don't Seth..." He said. 

The vampire's sad expression transformed into an angry one quickly. "WHY?! It's because of HIM, isn't it?! What does he have that I don't?!" Seth screeched out, making the blonde flinch. 

When he didn't answer, Seth stomped back over to Drew and harshly pushed the gun up to his head, looking over at Jon, eyes gone black.

"If I can't have you... No one will." Seth smiled. He cocked the gun and Jon came back to his senses.

"NO!" He screamed. He ran to Seth and hugged him. "Please don't! W-We can be together just like you want! Just don't kill Drew! Please. I love you, Seth. I always have." He cried out.

He hugged him back tightly. "Tell him. Tell him that you don't love him and that you love me and that you've always loved me. Or he fucking dies." Seth said as he stroked the blonde's hair. Jon sniffled and looked at Drew.

He looked into Drew's eyes, seeing the Scot nodded a bit, telling him it was okay.

"SAY IT DAMNIT!" Seth yelled.

"Drew... I don't love you. I love Seth and I've always loved him." He whimpered. 

Every damn word shot him in the heart. He felt sick to his stomach hearing himself say those words.

Seth kissed his forehead and hugged him tight. "That was good... But not good enough." Seth said. 

Jon was about to ask what he meant when the shotgun went off.

***BAM *BAM *BAM**

Jon looked over at Drew, seeing him fall from the chair and onto the floor, more blood coming from his stomach.

"DREW! NO!"

Jon quickly got down beside him, crying, the Scot gasped and groaned, clutching his stomach. Tears fell from his eyes. Jon tried to stop the bleeding but he just couldn't.

He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, his hands were slippery and shaky from the blood and the fear in his body. He couldn't even unlock his screen.

"I love you, Jon. R-re... Remember that..." Drew whispered like it was his last breath. The blonde bursted out crying. "D-Don't leave me!" He cried. Tears blurred his vision as he rested his forehead against Drew's and pecked his cold lips.

He felt Seth grabbed his arm and tug him back. His phone slipped from his hands and landed on the floor.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME, DAMMIT!" He screamed. Then he felt a piece of cloth clamped over his mouth and nose. He fought and struggled but nothing worked. He started to smell something sweet. He felt dizzy and sleepy, trying to fight it but he blacked out.


	20. That Cabin Fever

He woke up but he didn't open his eyes. He could tell that he was laying in a bed.

_Maybe all of that was just a nightmare and I'm at home right now. Yeah that's it._

He sat up and opened his eyes.

Jon was anywhere but his room. The walls were logs and there was a door that lead to a bathroom. There was another door but he didn't know where that one lead to. What scared him the most was all the pictures of him and Seth scattered across the room.

His breathing got shaky and went up to run his hands through his hair but he stopped. There was dried up blood on his hands. His eyes watered and his throat stung.

"It wasn't a nightmare. Holy shit. Drew... He's... He's gone. He's dead."

Tears rolled down his face. He noticed something on his right hand and turned it around, seeing that it was a ring.

A WEDDING ring.

"Wait, if it wasn't a nightmare... Then where's Seth?"

The door opened and of course there Seth walked in, smiling at him. Just like he did when he killed Drew, but Jon didn't say anything.

"You're finally awake. How are you, sweetheart?" Seth asked as he walked over and sat on the bed beside him.

The blonde just stared at him then looked down at his hand with the ring, lifting it up, "Did you put this on me?" He asked which Seth nodded. "I'm glad you noticed it. We're married now. Aren't you just exploding with happiness? We're finally together just like we wanted." He smiled.

Jon just stared at him again. "You must be hungry! You've been asleep for a long time." Seth said as he stood up. "How long?" Jon asked quickly.

"Approximately eighteen hours." He replied.

How the fuck did he sleep for EIGHTEEN HOURS?!

"I'll bring you some food. Don't do anything stupid, alright?" Seth said as he walked over to the door and closed the door behind him.

"He's fucking insane. We are not married. We will NEVER be married."

He stood up from the bed, feet touching the cold wooden floor. There was windows but they had thick iron bars on them. He looked outside. The sun hurt his eyes but he didn't care. All he saw were trees, trees, and more trees.

He figured he was in the forest and from the looks of it, they're in the deepest part.

"This must be a cabin then... Seth must've been planning this for months."

He remembered when they were still dating, they used to playfully talk about getting married. Of course, they didn't have enough money for rings or anything else but it was still fun to fantasize.

He remembered that for their honeymoon, he wanted to go stay in a cabin. "I bet everything I have that this cabin is suppose to be our _honeymoon."_

The blonde sat back down on the bed and sighed.

"I have to get out of here. I just have too..."

Suddenly the door opened with Seth walking inside with a tray of food. It had piece of chicken breast, a salad, and some water. He placed it in the blonde's lap. "Eat. You'll need your energy later on." Seth said.

_Yeah, for when I get out of here._

He thought to himself.

But he felt sick. He just couldn't bring himself to eat, especially not with this blood on his hands.

Seth forced him to eat every bit of what he brought. Jon managed to scarf it down without throwing up and drinking the water helped a bit but he still felt queasy.

Seth left him alone in the room again. He locked the door whenever he leaves and Jon sat in the bed with his back resting against the headboard.

"Maybe I can get him to let me out this room. If we're _married_ then he should trust me, right? If he lets me out, I can find way out of this place."

He closed his eyes when the door opened, hearing Seth's footsteps come toward him. "Jon. Sweetheart, I know you're not asleep." He said. He felt the bed sink down by his feet and came closer and closer but Jon still kept his eyes closed.

His cheek was stroked and a kiss was laid on his neck. His eyes shot open, only to see Seth's hands gripped his hips at a bruising strength. He kissed his cheeks and neck.

"Jon... I want you." He whispered. The blonde began to cry and tried to push him away. "No, p-please stop." He whimpered. Seth threw him down on his back onto the bed and got on top of him, and GROPED him.

He cried harder and tried to fight him. "Stop fighting me, dammit!" Seth yelled and slapped him HARD across the cheek, making Jon cry even more. He pinned both of the blonde's hands above his head with one hand and the other went into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Jon struggled against his grip but Seth only tightened it. He opened the knife and began to cut open Jon's sweatshirt.

Oh fucking no.

"Seth no! Please! I don't want this!" Jon pleaded with him but he just ignored him and kept on cutting. "Don't you love me?!" He whimpered. The brunette stopped and looked up at him. "Of course I do Jon. Did I scare you?" He asked worriedly. The blonde nodded, tears blurring his vision.

"I'm sorry. I'll wait for when you're ready, okay? You can take a bath. Afterwards, I want to show you something. Alright?" Seth smiled. He nodded and Seth climbed off of him and kissed the cheek he slapped.

He walked over to the dresser across the room and opened a drawer, pulled out some clothes and tossed them onto the bed. "There's your clothes. The bathroom is right there. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He said and walked out the room.

The blonde shakily grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom, locking the door just in case he came back early. He turned on the water and looked at himself in the mirror. His cheek was red and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"He actually hit me. He was going to RAPE me. Then he acted all worried when I got really scared. Why?"

He took off his ripped sweatshirt and threw it to the ground. He leaned against the cold wall and slid to the floor, crying. His chest hurt from crying so hard.

Jon managed to strip from his clothes and get into the tub and scrubbed his body. Wherever Seth touched, was the place he scrubbed the most. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight.

"I fucking feel violated and disgusted. How could he do this to me? What happened to the Seth I knew? What did I do to deserve this?"

He got out of the tub and dried off, putting on the clothes the vampire gave him, which was some underwear, dark skinny jeans, and a black tank top.

"How the hell does he even know my size? He's never seen me naked or looked into my underwear drawer."

He sat on the toilet with his knees up to his chest, face was buried into his knees. He jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"The door is locked. Are you almost finished?" He heard Seth asked from the other side of the door.

"Um... Y-Yeah! I'm about to come out!" Jon called back as he wiped away any stray tears. He got off the toilet and unlocked the bathroom door.

Seth was standing over hin when he walked out. "You've been crying?" He asked as he ran his fingers along his cheek but Jon jerked back. "N-No... I-I just got soap in my eyes." He stuttered as he looked down at his feet.

The brunette just shrugged and walked over to the door, about to open it. "Wait!" Jon called out. He looked back at the blonde. "D-Don't you think that since we're married, should be able to see all of OUR place?" He asked. Seth thought about it for a minute.

"You're right. Come with me, honey." The brunette smiled as he opened the door. Jon walked over to the door.

_That wasn't so hard. I thought I'd have to beg him. Maybe I can get him to let me go I hope..._

He walked straight into what looked like the living room. It had a white sofa, a television, a coffee table, a white rug, and a bookcase beside the TV. To the left was a small kitchen. There were windows but they all had bars on them like the ones in the bedroom

"Sit. We'll be ready to leave in just a minute." Seth said. Jon sat on the sofa, bringing his knees up to his chest again.

"Where are we going?" He asked. "It's a surprise. You'll definitely love me after what I show you." Seth smiled.

_I will never, in a million years, love you like I used too._

After a couple minutes, Seth handed him a pair of boots. He slipped them on but he saw Seth pulled his _vampire knife_ out from the back of his pants and grabbed Jon's arm. "I won't do it unless you try to run." He said emotionlessly and they walked out of the cabin.

They trudged through the woods for a while. Seth stayed silent the whole walk while he still held the blonde's arm. Jon complained about him hurting him but he just ignored his whining.

They stopped and Seth looked down with a grin. Jon looked down as well. It looked like the ground had been dug up then covered again. "I don't understand..."

Seth threw him down onto the the dirt by the arm, landing on something hard. He looked up at him. "What the hell did you bury?" He asked. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" Seth smirked.

Jon got up and sat back on his knees. He cautiously began to dig through the dirt with his hands. He dug until he caught a glimpse of something...

He brushed away all the dirt and picked up the object. It was Roman's old vampire sword that was broken in half.

Why would Seth bury this?

His eyes widened and he tossed the broken sword aside and began to dig deeper into the dirt. He stopped when he saw something sticking up out of the ground. He gently brushed away the soil and gasped. There was a hand.

A REAL hand.

He lifted it a bit. Just a bit behind the hand was a tattooed part of the hand. He dropped the hand and quickly crawled backwards.

"Y-You killed him. You killed Roman."

"Isn't it great? Now all of the things that kept us apart are gone! I did it way before I killed Drew though." Seth smiled.

"He didn't deserve this! Neither did Drew!" Jon said, his voice breaking. "It's alright. He didn't put up much of a fight. Sure, he fought a little but it all stopped when I managed to slit his throat and used my vampire knife to officially kill him." Seth said. "No! Shut up!" Jon yelled as he covered his ears.

His body shook entirely, his breathing was labored. Hot tears rolled down his face. He felt his hands roll into fists and his nails dug into his palms but he didn't care.

_First Roman, then Drew. I... I can't believe it. They never had a chance to get away. They died... Because of me._

No matter what Roman did, he didn't deserve this ending. Jon didn't care if he did make Seth cheat on him. No one deserves to die like this. Not in cold blood.

_I'm getting out of here. For Drew and Roman. Their deaths will NOT go unknown. I'm going to make sure everyone knows who the killer is. I might die trying to escape..._

"But I'm not going down without a fight."

He murmured to himself not even knowing that his eyes had gone black.


	21. Broke Free

Jon sat on the couch of the cabin, he was as still as he could be. His breathing was slow but steady. He's calmed down a lot since Seth showed him what he's done. But he still has these feelings. He could describe them.

Fear.

Anger.

Rage.

Guilt.

Sadness.

All these mixed together, created a side of him nobody never wanted to see.

Seth acts like he doesn't see it but acting like it's all good. He's laying his head in the blonde's lap, telling him how much he loved him.

Jon was disgusted.

But of course, he had to go along with it until he came up with a plan to get out of there.

He glared down at the brunette seeing the brunette's eyes were closed but he just kept talking while Jon stayed silent. He wasn't listening to a damn word he was saying. He was just thinking about all the ways Seth did him wrong.

And the more he thought, the angrier he got.

So angry, that his nails dug into the arm of the sofa. But he's not going to let his anger take over. He's not ending up like Seth.

Suddenly the brunette's phone went off in his pocket, ceasing his talking. He sat up and pulled it out and looked at the screen. "I have to go. I'll be back in an hour or so. There's food in the kitchen. If you try something while I'm gone, I will punish you." Seth said as he stood up but Jon stayed quiet. "I love you Jon." He smiled and pecked his cheek. He made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked as he reached for the door knob. Seth turned and looked at him, his red eyes filled with curiosity.

"Why?" He asked.

_Bitch because I asked!_

"Just curious..." Jon said. "It's none of your concern. Just sit here until I get back." Seth said as he turned back to the door. The blonde glared even harder at his back. He opened the door and walked out.

Once Jon heard the door lock, he jumped up and ran to one of the windows. He looked out and watched as Seth walked away from the cabin he calls their home!

When Jon couldn't see him anymore, he screamed his lungs out. It felt so good to let that out. Sure, his throat was a little sore but it's all worth it.

He ran through the house, searching for a way out. There was a back door in the kitchen, but it was locked up tight. Every window and door was dead bolted from the outside. He groaned in frustration.

"How am I suppose to leave? I'm trapped in here, I don't know what part of the woods I'm in, and I don't have my phone."

Earlier that day he looked for it but he remembered dropping it at Drew's house.

"Damnit Drew... Why? Why did this have to happen to you? Just yesterday, you were telling me that I was your one and only. Forever and always. I'd do anything to have you here with me now..."

Tears stained his cheeks as he sat down on the couch in the living room again. He couldn't start crying now. He had to think. He had to make it out of here.

For Drew.

For Roman.

He wiped away the tears and criss-crossed his legs, leaning his head back. In the corner of his eye he saw a door that was near the hallway on the ceiling. He walked over to the area and examined it.

"There's an attic. Wait. An attic. I think I have an idea."

And that's when he planned everything out.

This has to go as planned or Seth will...

There's no telling what he might do but Jon waited for him to come home so he could give him exactly what he deserves for being such a kind and wonderful husband.

He stood inside the bedroom beside the door, a large, thick frying pan in hand. It was the biggest one he could find in the kitchen too. He heard the front door finally open, feeling his pulse went from 0 to 60.

"Jon where are you, sweetheart?" He heard Seth call out. "I'm here in the bedroom." Jon called out to him. He heard his footsteps come towards the door, tightened his grip on the handle of the pan and lifted it into the air above his head.

The door opened and in walked Seth. He closed the door behind him. "Jon?" He called out.

And with all of his strength, he hit the back of the blonde's head with the frying pan. He cried out in pain then fell to the floor with a thud, falling unconscious.

He smiled to himself. He did it.

He knocked him out!

Just as planned he searched his pockets, finding Seth's phone, a map, keys, and a handgun and his vampire knife. He took the keys and opened the front door, taking off the ring and dropped it into front of the door. He couldn't run just yet.

He left it wide open and opened the attic door. He climbed up into the dark space. Taking out Seth's phone, the battery was almost dead but it has just enough battery life for him to make one call.

He dialed a specific number and listened to it ring, hoping that someone would pick up.

"H-Hello?" A voice sniffled on the other end.

"Hi Ash." He smiled into the phone. "Oh my god! Jon, where are you?! We've been worried sick about you!" She cried. Jon heard other voices besides his sister.

"It's Jon! He's okay!" Ash said

"Is it really you?!" He heard Renee say. "Yes, it's me." He said. He heard her burst into tears, almost making Jon started crying.

"Listen to me. Put me on speaker." He said. "Okay, you're on." Renee sniffled.

"Where are you?" He heard Ash ask. "I'm somewhere in the woods in a cabin but don't come looking for me." He said. "What? Why?!" Renee asked.

"I don't want you guys getting hurt. Seth took me. H-He shot Drew and killed Roman." He said. His eyes began to burn but he kept his tears in

"Oh my god! How do you know he killed Roman?!" Renee asked. "H-He showed me where he buried the b-body." Jon stuttered. He was starting to feel sick. "Holy shit. This is insane!" Ash said. "I know. I need you guys to do me a favor. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." They said in unison. "If you're at my house, you need you to leave. Don't ask questions, just do it." He said. "Everyone is already at my house." Ash said. "Okay, that's good. Whatever you do, don't call this phone. This is Seth's phone and it's about to die." The blonde said.

"We understand." Ash said. "And one more thing. If I don't make it back, just know that I love all of you so much." He sniffled. "W-We love you t-t too." Renee stuttered. "I'll see you all soon. Hopefully." He said. "Bye. Be careful!" Ash said. Jon pressed the end call button on the phone.

He used the flashlight on the phone to look at the map. It had red marks leading from the cabin to back into town, seeing it was only a few miles away.

He folded the map and stuffed it into his pocket. He took the ammo out the gun and saw just a couple rounds left. He put it back in and put the safety on, tucking it into the back of his pants.

He heard groaning and looked down the entrance of the attic to see Seth regaining consciousness. Jon closed the entrance until there was only a crack so he could see out of it. He watched as Seth slowly climbed to his feet.

"W-What happened?" He mumbled to himself. He looked around as he rubbed the back of his head. He walked into the living room and saw that the door was open.

He saw the ring and picked it up, looking at it in silence before throwing it across the room.

"NO, NO, NO!" he yelled as he gripped the sides of his head. Seth felt his pockets only to discover that all his stuff was taken by the blonde.

"DAMMIT! He's not getting away so easily." Seth growled. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a large knife and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Jon waited a few minutes before carefully climbing down from the attic. Instead of leaving through the front door, he went to the back. He carefully closed the door back and pulled the map out of his pocket. He followed it until he started to see colored markings on the trees.

He followed them for a good few minutes. A bush close by rustled, making him pull out the gun and aim at it. He turned the safety off, he felt heart was beating out of his chest and slowly walked over and kicked the bushes, seeing a bird went flying.

He lowly laughed in relief, his heart beat returning to normal. He turned back around only to be slapped to the ground, he groaned as he landed on his back.

The breath was knocked out of him and his cheek stung. He looked up, eyes widening.

"I found you. Now it's time for your punishment." Seth smiled manically as he twisted the knife in his hand.

Oh shit.


	22. Fight Of His Life

Jon slowly crawled backwards, the gun was a little ways behind him. If he could reach it, he could shoot him and make a run for it. He kept his eyes on Seth as he stepped closer to him.

"I thought we were fine. I thought... That you loved me, Jon. Instead you hit me in the head with a fucking pan!" Seth said, his voice breaking.

It scared the living shit out of Jon how fast his emotions changed.

"How could I love you?! You murdered two people! You HIT me! You tried to RAPE me, Rollins! How am I suppose to love you after you did all those horrible things?!" He yelled.

"All those things were for you. I'd do ANYTHING to have you back. Won't you forgive me and be mine?" Seth asked as he held out his hand towards him.

Jon felt his hand touch the cool metal and shook his head. "No. I'd rather DIE then be with you." He spat out.

Seth's apologetic expression quickly changed to an enraged one. "Fine. I just wish it didn't have to be this way." The brunette said as he advanced even more.

Jon whipped the gun in front of him and pulled the trigger and Seth let out a pain-filled scream. Jon scrambled to get to his feet, he got up, he was about to run when something caught his leg, making him fall flat on his face.

He was pulled backwards and flipped onto his back. He looked up to see Seth baring his fangs at him. He had a hole in his left eye from when Jon shot him.

He didn't mean to aim there. He meant to hit his shoulder or something but that works too.

Seth tried to pin his arms down but he fought, kicking him where the sun doesn't shine making him fall over on his side while he held his crotch.

That was obviously a cheap shot but when you're trying to save your own life, you'd do anything.

Jon got up, grabbed the gun, and ran down the path. He dodged low branches and bushes, he didn't stop no matter what. His heart was pounding, breathing was heavy, and his feet were starting to hurt but he kept going.

He suddenly began to feel sick. Like extremely horribly sick. The blonde slowed to a stop and bended down with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. unexpectedly he began to throw up. The bitter bile stung the back of his throat and gave his mouth a terrible taste but at the same time, he felt a weird sensation, more likely a burning type, he suspected he was craving something but he didn't know what it was.

He spat on the ground and looked around.

"Okay. I still see the colored markings. That's a good thing. But I'm know Seth knows I went this way. That means I have to move faster."

He gathered himself and made his way further down the path. He kept a steady pace. The gun was in his hand, ready for any surprises. He came upon a large creek, which was in his path and groaned in frustration.

He had to trudge through the creek and to the other side, getting the bottom of his pants and his boots soaking wet. They made a squishy noise every time he took a step.

He ignored it though and kept walking but he started to have cramps and he felt weak.

"What the hell... Ugh I was fine just a minute ago..." He powered through it and kept walking, slipping the gun into the back of his pants and took out the map.

He looked and saw he was still far off but he's getting closer. Jon sighed and took out Seth's phone. He went to the map app and looked to see he was about five miles away from town and then the screen blacked out.

Dammit. It died.

He sighed as he slipped it into his pocket. A snapping sound rung out, making him stand on end. He picked up the pace and switched to a jog, pulling out the gun again and gripped it tightly.

Then he heard it again and automatically took off into a sprint. He stopped running when his stomach caught a sharp pain.

"Shit." He muttered as he clutched his stomach.

"Jon!"

He spun around, aiming the gun. Seth was a couple feet behind him, seeing he had ripped part of his long sleeved shirt off just so he could tie it around his eye, making him looking like some sort of pirate. He smiled sadistically, knife in his right hand.

"Jon, why won't you just end all this and come home?" He asked. Jon shook his head, his words caught in his throat. 

Seth's right red eye became filled with rage and he began to walk forward.

But Jon shot at him, hitting him in the shoulder this time. He took off running again. 

He heard footsteps hitting the ground far behind him. He took a sharp turn to the right. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, making him both run faster and be scared out of his life.

He finally came into a clearing, panting as he looked around in confusion. It looked nothing like the woods. Instead of trees everywhere, it was an empty parking lot.

"Holy shit! made it to town!" He smiled and took off running again. He knew exactly where he was, just a mile or so from his house.

He must've taken a shortcut when he took that turn, but he knew Seth was still on his trail. He could somehow feel it. He ran and ran until he entered a neighborhood.

His neighborhood. 

Jon pumped his fist into the air excitedly as he ran, seeing his house came into view. 

"Hopefully, Renee left the door unlocked." He looked behind him.

He cursed mentally when he saw that Seth was only about ten feet behind him.

"JON! STOP!" He yelled.

The blonde ran up to his doorstep and pushed open the door, quickly went inside and locked the door. He slowly backed away from the door, waiting for something to happen.

He heard Seth banged on the door, making him yelp.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He roared.

He ran into the living room and over to the couch, pushing it to the front door, blocking it. The door looked as if it was about to burst open. The frame was breaking and the door itself looked ready the break at any moment.

Jon ran into the kitchen and pulled the dining table over to the door and propped it up on the couch.

The sound of breaking wood filled the air. He yelped when Seth's arm burst through the door. He turned and ran upstairs to his room, closing and locked the door. He placed the gun down on his bed, pushed his dresser in front of it and got as far away as he could from the door.

"Wait! My hiding place!"

He ran over to the closet and launched himself inside. He opened the small door and crawled inside, closing it behind and clicked on the light. He pulled his knees up to his chest and listened as Seth made his way upstairs.

He jumped when he heard him beating down his room door.

"Jon!"

The door bursted open.

Jon closed his eyes and covered his mouth when he heard him open the closet door. It was quiet. He reached for the gun.

But he couldn't find it.

 _Huh._ _I left it on my bed! Damnit!_

He sat as quietly as he could. The silence filled his ears, making his heart pound.

He heard Seth walk away from the closet and sighed quietly.

Then the door suddenly swung open.

Jon screeched as Seth reached inside and pulled him out by his hair. He saw that Seth's shoulder was covered in blood and struggled out of his grip.

Seth roughly dragged him by his hair over to the now broken open door.

"No! Stop please!" He screamed. Seth slapped him across the cheek but Jon struggled even harder, but Seth punched his cheek. He yelped in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks, it stung even worse than when he slapped him.

He caught a glance of the gun in Seth's pocket. His eyes widened and he screamed louder. Seth basically dragged him downstairs, gripping his hair even tighter. He threw him to the floor. He tried to get up but Seth punched his face again.

The room began to spin and he became dizzy. He stayed on the floor until Seth roughly grabbed his arm and picked him up. The brunette put him into a choke hold, his arm tightly wrapped around his neck. He tried to cry but all that came out were chocked sobs. He scratched at his arm but Seth only tightened his grip.

He felt the gun press against the side of his head and Seth's hot breath in his ear, eyes screwed shut.

"You've been so bad. Running off AND shooting me? I think I'm going to take you home and punish you good. You deserve it." He said. Jon sobbed harder, making the brunette smirk against his ear.

"FREEZE! POLICE!"

Jon's eyes shot open. He saw a quite few police men flooded into the house, their guns aimed at Seth.

"Lower your weapon and release him!" One of them yelled.

Seth growled deeply but reluctantly dropped the gun and let Jon go. The moment he did, he fell to his knees, gasping and coughing.

One of the police men ran over and quickly helped him up. "Are you alright?" He asked. Jon saw the name tag, Gargano, on his uniform, he nodded weakly and Officer Gargano carefully helped him out of the house.

"Ho... How did you know that something was going on?"

"One of your neighbors saw you running down the street and called the station. Thank goodness they called in time or who knows what could've happened." Officer Gargano said.

Suddenly, Jon began to feel sick again, but he felt the burning sensation in his throat again. He quickly detached himself from the officer to throw up again, but he scented something...

Good.

His whole body trembled, shaking from what was going on through him.

When he finished, he felt extremely weak and dizzy. His head was pounding.

"Hey, are you okay?" Officer Gargano asked. Jon shook his head and slowly got up, that burning sensation was growing more and more frequently as he turned around to the officer.

What he didn't know, was that Officer Gargano knew what was going on, he gasped at those blackened eyes, and suddenly, Jon lunged at him, but Officer Gargano was quick enough to grab what he had to grab in emergencies such as this.

He caught the blonde off guard by grabbing and slamming him down on the ground and ripped the top of the small tube with his teeth. "Calm down, I got you." He shoved the small amount of the warm liquid from the container into the blonde's mouth.

Jon didn't even know what was going on but he swallowed down the warm liquid, he felt himself going limb in Officer Gargano's arms, and the last thing he heard made him realize what happened.

"What's going on, Johnny?!"

Officer Gargano looked down at the blonde who was almost passed out.

"Get Doctor McMahan to be his patient as soon as possible, he may be turning into one of us!"

The blonde gasped at those words.

He understood what exactly happened. The mark on his neck where Drew bit him...

He was one of them now...

And then he blacked out in Officer Gargano's arms.


	23. Feeling Alive

His eyes fluttered open, leaving the bright lights blinding him for a moment. He blinked rapidly, trying to get adjusted to the light. He heard a steady beeping noise that was beside of him beside of him. He groaned and slowly sat up.

His head was pounding, his cheek still stung from when he was hit. He clutched his head as he looked around. He was in a bed with a blue gown on instead of his t-shirt and wires were connected to his chest, stomach, and arms.

"I'm... I'm at the hospital? Okay. The last thing I remember is passing out at my house... Wait... No, that's not it..." He tried to remember what happened but all he knew was Seth being handcuffed.

"He's actually GONE!"

A smile crept up on his face. He was finally free to live his life without him.

The blonde swung his legs over the bed and let his toes touch the cool tile floor. He heard the door suddenly opened and in walked a woman with a white coat on. She smiled at him as she walked over.

"I see you're awake, Jon. I'm Doctor McMahan but you can just call me Stephanie. How are you feeling? Any aches or pains?" She asked as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. "My head hurts but otherwise, I'm doing just fine, but I feel weird."

She smiled. "I have some news for you. I'm going to need you to stay as calm as possible." She said as she placed a hand on top of his. 

"Now, with what the officers explained to me about what happened to you... Jon, you've become a full on vampire, so we gotten some blood for you so that you'll feel much better, you'll get used to this eventually, I've informed your family about your situation, everything is going to be fine." 

The blonde took in every word with what just happened, he couldn't believe he was a vampire. "Hmm."

"But there's one other thing I need to tell you."

He looked over at the doctor again, silently waiting for the news.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Pregnant?!

"P-Pregnant?" He stuttered. "Yes, you're pregnant. Oh and some friends are here to see you." She smiled.

"Can I see them?" He asked. Stephanie stood up and nodded. "Of course. They'll be right with you." She said before walking off to the door. 

_I'm pregnant..._ _I have_ _a real person growing inside of me. Drew was the only one..._

"Oh my god Drew."

Tears began to well up in his eyes out of happiness and sadness.

"I'm baring Drew's child..." He sniffled and smiled, he rested a hand on his stomach but was startled when he saw the door opened again.

"Jon!"

He saw Renee, his sister and the others coming in. He smiled as they pulled him into a group hug. "Are you okay?! He didn't hurt you, did he?" Renee asked as she hugged him tighter.

"I'm actually fine, Renee." He said. "Besides... I think I'm fine with being a vampire." 

"Wait Jon, we have to tell you something about Drew." Ash said. "I-I know. He's g-gone." The blonde said sadly.

"What?! No! He's alive!" His sister said.

A smile crept up on his face. "Really?!" He asked excitedly. "Really! After he was shot, he managed to stay conscious and call the ambulance using your phone." Renee said.

"Well, where is he?" Jon asked, trying not to get too excited. "He was taken out of surgery a few hours ago. He's resting in another room. The doctors say he'll recover just fine." Becky smiled.

"That's amazing. I... I have to see him. I have to tell him something." 

"What is it?" Everyone asked in unison.

Jon smiled and rubbed his stomach. "I've became a vampire because of Drew... and uh... I'm pregnant." 

Everything was quiet for a moment.

"BRUH WHAT?!" Ash said excitedly. "Oh my gosh, Jon! Really?" Bayley asked and Jon nodded.

"I don't know whether it's a girl or a boy yet but I'm 100% sure it's Drew's." He chuckled.

Renee looked as if she was about to cry. "I-I'm so happy for you!" She said before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Renee." The blonde smiled into her shoulder.

After a while, Jon was allowed to see Drew. Renee even helped walking him down the halls to his room. "I'll let you go in alone. I'm sure he misses you." She smiled. Jon smiled back and nodded, he walked inside and Renee closed the door behind him.

The Scot layed upright in a hospital bed, his eyes closed and looking a little paled. Breathing tubes was in his nose and other wires were connected to him. Jon saw that the television was on and was switched to the news.

"Seth Rollins was arrested tonight. He was charged with one count of murder, one count of attempted kidnapping and one account of kidnapping and assault. His location shall not be revealed as what we was told by the police at this time. He has eventually confessed to everything and has revealed the hiding place to the body of Roman Reigns."

It kept going on and on about what happened. Pictures of Seth, Roman, Drew and Jon came up on screen as they continued to describe the scenes. They even showed pictures of the cabin and his house.

The blonde walked over to Drew's bedside, pulling up a chair and sat down. He stared at his face and sighed, placing a hand on his and made small circles on the back of it with his thumb. "At least you're okay." He whispered with a smile.

"Jon?"

Drew's eyes opened slowly but surely. "Hey. How are you?" He asked softly. The Scot looked at the blonde and saw the mark on Jon's neck, his eyes went wide and he quickly sat up a bit but groaned from the pain on his stomach. "I-It's you. How did you get away from Rollins? What the fuck happened to you? He didn't mark you-" He paused for a moment at the realization of that last question. "Ohh fuck, look Jon I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that to you..." He said softly.

"Hey, it's alright babe... Things happen for a reason right?" Jon smiled. Drew sighed and smiled a bit, taking Jon's hands into his.

He pulled him into a hug. "By the way... I have a surprise." Jon smiled as he pulled away. Drew stayed silent to listen but Jon gently took his hand and placed it on his stomach. "You knocked me up." He smirked.

Drew was silent for a moment, processing what his now vampiric boyfriend just said. Then he let out a small laugh, rubbing the blonde's stomach. "I can't believe it... I'm going to be a father." He mumbled. 

The blonde chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I still can't believe I'm going to be a mother." He smiled. "But best of all, this is OUR child. We're going to have a family, Jon." 

"Well no shit." 

Drew just laughed and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

They both enjoyed this moment and they both knew that this was the beginning of their new life.

Not only Jon was now a vampire, but he was happy with being with Drew.


	24. Moving On

Two months later, Jon's baby lump had started showing. He and Drew had moved into their own little house. It's still in town so they can still see their friends. Despite the symptoms of his pregnancy, he was extremely happy.

Today, they were going to meet everyone at the cafe. They haven't been able to talk in a while because of work and other things.

Jon sat in the living room on the couch, rubbing his belly, he couldn't stop smiling, but he gasped when he felt a little bump, he got extremely excited.

"Drew! Drew, come here!" He called out to him as he struggled to stand up, but gave up on trying to stand and huffed. Drew came in from the hallway with Jon's slippers. "What's going on?" He asked. Jon motioned for him to sit on the couch with him.

"I felt a kick!" He squealed. The Scot sat beside him and placed his hand on his rounded belly. The baby did it again and Jon giggled. Drew smiled and kissed his belly, then he kissed his boyfriend.

He put the slippers on Jon's feet and helped him up. "Come on. We should be on our way." Drew said, which made the blonde smile. The Scot grabbed the keys and they went out to their car. 

Yup. 

They bought themselves a Toyota too.

He opened the passenger door for Jon and made sure he climbed inside. Jon pulled on his seatbelt as Drew climbed into the driver seat. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

They made it to the cafe after a few minutes and Drew helped him out the car, making their way up to the entrance, holding hands. He pushed open the door to let the vampire in first.

Renee was at the register, writing something down while Jon could see that everyone else was in the back, and smiled.

"Hey, best friend!" He smiled. She looked up and smiled. "Jon! Drew! Hi!" She said as she jump around the counter to hug them. She looked at her best friend's belly. "Wow! You've gotten bigger! I can't wait to be an aunt!" Renee smiled as she rubbed his belly. 

"Come on, everyone's been waiting." She said. Jon took hold of Drew's hand as Renee lead them to the back. "They're here, everyone." She called out. Everyone turned and greeted them.

Ash ran over to her brother and hugged him. "It's great to see you again!" She grinned. "Same here sis." He smiled. She lead them closer to everyone else. They all was rubbing his belly and asking about the gender. But he decided to find out when the baby was born, wanting it to be a surprise.

He noticed Drew was whispering to Renee and her nodding but he shrugged it off. The blonde talked with everyone. Especially, Kenny and Paige.

They were still in shock that their brother would do something like he did. They seem to be steadily getting better with the help of Ash and AJ.

It was about an hour after they arrived when suddenly Renee and his sister squealed and pointed behind him, he turned and his dead heart skipped a beat.

Drew was down on one knee with a small, black velvet box in his hand.

Jon felt tears begin to well up in his eyes.

"Jonathan, you are my heart and soul. My love for you has no limit. All of our ups and downs have brought us even closer than before. You baring my child makes me so happy but if you were to marry me, I'd be the happiest vampire in the universe. So, will you marry me?"

Drew opened the little box to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring with a sparkling blood red rose colored jewel.

He was speechless. A sob was caught in his throat so he just nodded, trying to keep it in.

Everyone cheered as Drew slipped the ring onto his finger and stood. He kissed him and snuggly hugged him around his neck.

Four months later

Drew held him close as they slowly swayed to the music, Jon's belly was so big. it's kind of hard to dance with it.

Everyone watched them with smiles as they danced. The wedding was cheap but very beautiful. Jon's sister sang when he walked down the aisle. Renee wanted to be the one to marry them off. His family was there to see him get married. It was emotional.

He was so happy that he finally married his one true love.

He smiled up at Drew, earning a smile in return. He kissed the blonde's forehead and rubbed his belly. It was almost like a habit now. Rubbing his belly pretty much.

Sometimes, Jon thought back to when he and Seth broke up. If they hadn't seperated, where would he be now?

He most likely would still be with Seth and Roman would most likely still be alive. He and Drew wouldn't be together. They probably would still be best friends instead of husband and wife.

But then, he looked into Drew's blue eyes and forget about all that. He came back to the present and think he was so happy that the past doesn't even matter anymore.

He laughed when Drew gently spun and dipped him.

Happy. 

Joyous. 

Ecstatic.

All those words described the newly made vampire all together.


	25. Five Years Later

It's been five years since the incident.

Let's rewind back, shall we?

Five years ago, Seth Rollins was sentenced to life in prison just days after his arrest. He was also declared to be a psychopath. He was to be held in a padded room by himself wrapped in a straight jacket. Of course, everyone was devastated by the news.

As for Roman, his funeral was a few days after he had been discovered. Everyone, even Jon went to it. Honestly he didn't deserve to die. He got caught in the cross fire. Jon still felt that it was his fault that he ended up this way. Not a day goes by that he doesn't visit his grave with a flower to offer.

He and Drew was still together. Not just together but happily married. Their anniversary was next week too.

The vampires had been living in the same house for the past five years. 

"Mommy! Mommy! We're home!"

Well. That was his cue.

He stood from his seat at the kitchen table and walked into the living room, where his loving husband and children were just coming in from a visit to the grocery store.

Yup. CHILDREN. 

Not one child but two.

He had twins. That's why he was so big when he was pregnant, he ended up having beautiful twins.

A boy and a girl. Jordan and Sky.

Jordan was a half vampire, he looked a lot like Jon including those blonde curls but he had his father's eyes. 

And Sky was pretty much a human and looked alot like her father, including the Scottish accent but she had her mother's eyes. They're both energetic, little five year olds, both getting ready to start kindergarten and they're both sweethearts from head-to-toe.

They ran to their mother and squeezed his legs. Jon chuckled and got down to their level, hugging them back. "Welcome back, kiddos. What are we having for dinner?" He asked.

"Spaghetti!" They shouted. 

"Okay. Go put away your coats and boots and meet me in the kitchen." Jon said and they took off running down the hall towards their room.

He shook his head at them but smiled. He walked up to his husband and gave him a kiss. "How was your hour alone?" Drew asked. "Lonely." He said. The Scot chuckled at him as Jon tried to take some bags from his hand but he moved them out of his reach.

"Nope. I got it. It's not that heavy." He said as he bypassed the vampire, heading toward the kitchen. Jon followed him and helped him put everything away. The kids came in and sat at the table, talking about the visit to the grocery store.

"And then this guy bumped into daddy! He was all grumpy and stuff and he was being rude!" Jordan said. Drew stopped in his tracks. "Oh really?" Jon asked. "Yeah! Daddy told us to cover our ears but we heard what he said! Daddy has a potty mouth!" Sky giggled.

The blonde looked over at Drew and back at the kids. "And what did Daddy say?" He asked. They both started having giggling fits.

"Daddy said Back off, I'm with my kids, you son of a-" Sky said, using her best impression of her father. 

"Okay! That's enough!" Drew interrupted. They giggled even louder along with their mother laughing. "Daddy does have a potty mouth. We'll have to put him in time out later." Jon smiled at Drew.

"Oooooh! Daddy's in trouble!" Jordan said. "It's okay, Daddy. Don't be sad." Sky smiled. "I'll be happy if Mommy gives me a kiss." Drew pouted falsely. "Mommy! Kiss him so he won't be sad!" Sky yelled. "Don't do it, Mommy! He might have cooties!" Jordan said. But Jon just laughed.

"He doesn't have cooties. See?" He walked over to Drew and pecked his cheek.

"Eww!" Jordan fake gagged. "Don't be a titty baby, Jordan! It was romantic!" Sky smiled.

The house phone went off and the kids perked up. "I'll get it!" They shouted and they scrambled to the living room. Jon walked into the living room and saw them both trying to get the ringing phone off the stand. He walked over and grabbed the phone and pressed the answer button, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said. "Hey Jon!" His sister said from the other end. "Hey Ash. What's going on?" He smiled. "Oh, was just calling to see if you were still bringing the kids over for Kye's birthday Saturday." She said.

Jon heard his niece cooing in the background. "Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world." He said. "Great I'll call you later. I have to change her diaper. Bye! Oh! And tell the kids I said wassup!" She said.

"Will do. Alright bye." He said. He hung up and placed the phone back in it's original place.

That's right. Ash and Kenny had a little girl named Kye. She's turning one Saturday.

Everyone was either married with kids or married and waiting to have kids. Renee had married Finn and she was about three months pregnant now. Dolph and Bayley have a one month old boy named James. And Paige and AJ are seven months pregnant through a surrogate. Charlotte and Becky however fell in love in while they was in college and now they both were currently living in their own apartment together. Jon even let them babysit when he had to work and Drew had a mission.

"Who was that?" Drew asked as he walked in from the kitchen. "It was Ash. She was just calling to see if we were still coming over Saturday." He smiled Drew nodded and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I'Il cook tonight. You seem tired." He said. "I'm fine. I can cook. "Jon said. "If you say so. I'll still help you out though." The Scot said. He smiled and pecked his lips.

A few hours later, it started to get dark. The vampire couple was in the kitchen starting dinner while Sky and Jordan were in the living room, watching TV and playing with their toys.

Then the phone rang. "Kids, can you get that for me?" Jon called out to the living room. The ringing stopped and he heard the kids talking into the phone, Sky ran in the kitchen with the phone. "It's for you, mommy." She smiled as she handed him the phone. "Thank you, sweetheart." He smiled and she ran back into the living room. "Hello?" He said.

"Those are some sweet kids you've got there. Jordan and Sky."

Jon furrowed his eyebrows. That voice sounds so familiar.

"Excuse me, who is this?" He asked. There was a pause then a deep chuckle.

"You don't remember me? How could you forget? It's only been five years."

_No way. It... It can't be him._

"S-Seth?" He stuttered. Drew turned and gave him a confused looked. "It's me, Jon. I'm back." Seth said. Jon nearly dropped the phone. His dead heart felt like it was pounding. "H-How are you calling me? How did you get this number?" He asked.

"I have my ways. Jon, I'm out and I'm coming for you." He said. "No Seth. Don't!" Jon said. "I'm coming and the first thing to go are the kids." He laughed. "Please. No! Jon screamed, his voice breaking.

"Jon, what's going on?" Drew asked as he walked over. The blonde looked up at him, his vision blurred by tears. "Seth is out and he's coming for us..." He whispered. The Scot's eyes widened and he took the phone.

"Listen to me, Rollins. If you come anywhere near my family, I will personally send you to hell!" He growled into the phone.

Jon could barely understand what Seth was saying on the other end. The vampire's grip tightened on the phone. "Don't you dare. I will- Dammit!" Drew growled, nearly breaking the phone. Jon took it from his hand.

"What did he say?" He asked. "The bastard hung up on me. He's still-"

The phone rang again and Jon quickly answered it. "Jon, It's Renee. Look at the news now." She said. Her voice was stern and serious. The blonde ran into the living room and grabbed the remote and changed it to the news.

"Everyone needs to be on high alert tonight. Seth Rollins has escaped solitary confinement after five years, Five security guards are found dead at the horrifying scene. If you have any information about his whereabouts or if you see anything suspicious in your neighborhood, call the police. Do NOT confront him. He is to be considered armed and dangerous."

He began to feel sick to his stomach. It can't be happening again. He thought it was over. He thought no one else was going to die.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Jordan asked. He looked towards him and Sky and nodded. "I'm fine, honey." He said. "Why are you crying?" Sky asked. He felt his cheeks, feeling damp with tears. He didn't even notice he had started crying.

"Okay kids. How about a trip to Aunt Renee's house, huh?" Drew asked from behind him and the kids cheered. "Alright. Go grab your coats and boots. I'll get you some clothes." The Scot said. They got up and ran to their bedroom.

"You okay?" He asked. Jon sniffled and nodded. The Scot grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be alright. I need you to go to our bedroom. Pack clothes, money, and the pistol. I'll call The Organization when we get to Renee's house and we'll be at a safe house in no time." He whispered. The blonde nodded and headed off to their bedroom.

He clicked on the light and hurriedly went to work. He packed everything they would need into two duffle bags and brought them into the living room. Drew was helping the kids into their jackets and turned to him. "Got everything?" He asked. Jon nodded and slipped on his coat. They quickly walked outside to the car. The kids hopped into the back and buckled up. Jon got into the passenger seat and Drew put the bags into the trunk and climbed into the driver seat.

He started the engine and backed out of the driveway. As they drove away, Jon looked into the rearview mirror. He noticed that they left the living room light on, but his eyes widened when the light went off.

The door opened and out walked someone in a black hoodie. They took off their hood and there stood Seth on the porch, smiling at the car as they drove even farther away. If they would've stayed any longer, he would've tried to kill them all.

The mind really does crazy shit.


	26. How It All Began

Jon walked down the almost empty halls of the brand new school he was going to, trying to figure out where his first class would be. He looked down at his schedule then up again at the names on the doors. He sighed when he still didn't find the right room.

"This place is huge. How am I going to find my way around this place?"

He quickly turned, accidentally knocking into someone behind him. They both fell on asses, he groaned a little and looked up to see a girl, well it was more like a half demon. 

"I'm sorry about that. I was just in a hurry to find my first class and I didn't see you." He said as he stood and helped her up. The girl dusted herself off. "It's alright. Hey! You're the new human huh?" 

The boy nodded his head, curious to know how she knew he was a human. 

"How in the world did you know?"

"Easy! I can actually sense your blood, don't worry, we don't bite! Well anyways! I'm Renee Young! What's your name?" She asked as she held out a hand.

The blonde hesitated for a second and smiled and took her hand. "I'm Dean Ambrose. Nice to meet you." He said. 

Renee smiled at him as she let go of his hand. "Hey, can I see your schedule?" She asked. 

Jon nodded and handed the piece of paper to her. She took a look at it and smiled brighter. "Hell yeah, it looks like we have all our classes together." Renee said excitedly. 

"Cool. I can just follow you to class then." He said.

"Yeah. Oh! You should come meet my friends" The half demon said excitedly. She grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him through the halls and to outside, where most of the other students were.

There was a group of people sitting at a table which Renee dragged him to the table. "Hey guys! I want you to meet Jon! He's new!" She smiled. 

She let go of the blonde's hand and he tripped over a rock, feeling himself fall forward but he felt a rush of wind and felt someone caught him before he could hit the ground.

He looked up into these shiny blood red eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream. 

It was an vampire that had caught him. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little clumsy." He chuckled nervously. "Eh. No harm done, Renee gets too excited about these kinds of things."

"I heard that!" The half demon shouted from behind him. 

The vampire chuckled and smiled at Jon as he took his hand. "I'm Seth by the way." 

The blonde blushed as he shook his hand. The brunette held his hand for a bit longer then he let it go, still smiling at him.

Then another dude, who had tattoos on his arms and was bigger than Seth stepped in between them. He had this fake, cheerful smile on his face. "I'm Roman Reigns, Seth's boyfriend." He said. 

Jon raised an eyebrow at him. 

Well then! 

Seth facepalmed himself again and sighed in annoyance. "He is not my boyfriend! Roman! How many times I gotta tell you to stop telling people that!" He said angrily. 

Roman smirked at the brunette. "You know it's only a matter of time, Seth. You'll love me one day!" He sighed dreamily. 

Jon kept himself from laughing at the both of them. "He's not your type I assume?"

The brunette shook his head and looked over at the human. "Nah, he may be half vampire half human but I got my eye on someone anyway."

The two of them then went over to the table where Renee and their friends was at. 

"That's Bayley, Dolph, Finn, Xavier, Kenny Paige, Big E, and AJ."

The blonde gave them a small wave and soon enough, they all got to know the only human in their group, he actually gotten comfortable enough with these type of people, well demons and vampires at least. 

"Hey guys. Where's Drew?" Renee asked as she ate her sandwich. Everyone either shook their heads or shrugged.

"Why the hell are you eating a sandwich at eight in the morning?" Dolph asked her. 

Renee rolled her eyes and groaned. "Because I can. Ugh, I'll go find him. Come on Jon. You can help me!" She said. The blonde nodded and said his goodbyes to his new friends, but one vampire in particular couldn't stop looking at him even after he left and followed behind Renee.

They walked back into the school and Jon looked around as they walked. "So who's Drew?" He asked.

"Oh, he's a Scottish vampire. He looks pretty mean but he can be nice... When he wants to be." Renee said. Jon nodded his head. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" He asked.

Renee laughed and shook his head. "No. He's not my type. I like Finn. He's a hothead but he's sweet. Hey, Drew may be your type though!" She said. 

Jon gave her a confused look.

"How would you know? You and I just met and I haven't even met him yet." He said.

Renee looked at him and gave him a wink. "I can just tell. You guys would go together pretty well. You know opposites attract. And I saw the pride pin on your backpack." She smirked. 

Jon rolled his eyes playfully and shrugged.

Soon, the both of them had walked down every hall, looking for Drew when the bell rang. "Damnit! Oh well. Maybe he'll be in first period. Let's go." She said.

Jon followed her to their first class, which was sadly Algebra.

They walked into the class and the blonde looked around, seeing like the teacher hasn't made it yet. There were a couple other students already in their seats or talking to friends.

"Let's find a seat in the back. I hate sitting in the front. I feel like everyone is staring at me." Renee said. They both found some seats and sat down. Jon reached into his backpack to get his notebook only to realize he had nothing. "Fuck, I'll be back. I have to go to my locker." He said as he stood. "You know the way back? I can come if you want." Renee said. He shook his head and smiled. "It's alright. I know where to go." He said.

He ran out of the room and down the halls. The students were starting to clear out when he was out there. He made it to his locker and put in his combination. He grabbed his algebra notebook and turned to head back to class, but as soon as he did, he knocked someone else down and fell on top of them

 _What is up with me today? This would be the THIRD time I've fallen since_ _I got_ _to this school._

"I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy! He said as he got off of the person. He looked down at the person he fell on, seeing it was a tall man with long black hair and he looked so mean. He rubbed his head as he sat up, the blonde grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Uh... Your name wouldn't happen to be Drew would it?" He asked. "Yeah, it is. Do I know you?" He asked. His voice was pretty deep to be as young as he was. But Jon had gotta admit. His accent was kinda hot.

"No, you don't. I'm new here. Renee and I were looking around for you earlier. I'm Jon." He said. He held out a hand and the Scot shook it. "Do you have first period with me?" Drew asked.

"Algebra? Yeah. We better-" Then the tardy bell rang. "Damnit! I'm late and it's only the first day!" He said. "It's alright. The teacher is always ten minutes late to class. But we should go ahead and get there." He said.

The blonde nodded and they quickly made their way back to algebra class. Renee even had saved them two seats in the back with her. They both sat down and waited for the teacher.

Without the teacher, it was a complete chaos in the class. Pencils and paper flew everywhere, everyone was screaming to the top of their lungs, Renee was ignoring everyone and talking to Jon but Drew wasn't doing so great. He looked very annoyed. 

Jon could even see a vein popping out his forehead.

"Is he okay?" He whispered to Renee. She looked over at the Scot and nodded. "Yup, but watch this. In

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One..." Renee said. 

After that, Drew stood from his seat quickly and slammed his hands on his desk.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

Everything got quiet and everyone stared at Drew in fear. "Thank you." He grumbled. He sat back down but he heard Jon struggling to keep in a laugh.

Just then the teacher walked in. She wore a black suit and had long black hair. "Good morning, class. My name's Ms. Deville." She said as she looked around the classroom. "Hmmm, looks like we have a new student. Jon is it? Would you stand please?" She asked. 

The blonde slowly stood up, making all eyes landed on him, especially the Scot. He waved and sat back down.

Class continued on and it was boring as fuck. But Drew and Jon kept passing notes. He thought the vampire was pretty funny for such a handsome but grumpy looking guy. And Renee was a very sweet girl. She helped him every time the human didn't understand a question.

As the day went on, he discovered he had classes with Seth and the others as well. And finding out he and Drew had all the same classes as well.

Finally, lunch came by but the blonde wasn't hungry so he sat outside under an oak tree by himself, working on his algebra homework when he heard someone.

"Hey."

He looked up to see Drew. "Hi." He smiled. The Scot sat down beside him. "Why aren't you inside eating with the others?" He asked. "I wasn't hungry. Why aren't you inside?" He asked. "Seth was getting on my nerves again." Drew grumbled.

Jon let out a small laugh and closed his algebra book, setting aside him. "He's not that bad. He's a cool dude." He said. 

"Well, he and I don't get along so well. Not as well as you and I do at least." 

They sat there in the peace and quiet for a few moments before Jon smirked. "You're not going to drink my blood now are you?" He joked.

Drew rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked at the beautiful sight outside. "I don't usually hang around with humans, but nah I ain't like most of these idiots here..."

Jon smiled but sighed that Drew mentioned that. He brushed the curls that was in his eyes but what he heard next surprised him. "Besides, you're pretty cool to be honest."

"Hm? Oh thanks." He smiled, blushing a bit. "You're pretty cool yourself."

Drew smiled at him. Jon looked over at the vampire a little bit, taking a closer look at those beautiful features of the vampire sitting beside him.

 _He's pretty cute..._ _I actually wonder if Drew and_ _I will be friends toward the future._

He thought to himself as he looked away, looking around and felt the cool breeze that hit his face, he was happy to be not be afraid of the creatures at this school, he was happy to have friends like them. 

But what he didn't know, was that the Scottish vampire heard what he said. 

He knew they was going to be the best friends.

He knew that he would develop a crush on the human in the future, all throughout high school and college even.

But he also knew about the blonde's future relationship with Seth, the confrontation between the two of them, the night he said he loved him at the Valentine's day party, their first date, the one night he bit the blonde when things got spicy, Seth's attack on him, getting Jon back and his new family, but what he didn't know was what would be going on after that day they had to get away....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel anyone? XD


End file.
